Project CHAOS
by Saranghae Tenshi
Summary: Someone's been resetting time & has aggravated Setsuna (Pluto) for the last time. Figuring out that the resets are somewhere in France, Usagi & the Outers venture there to find the cause. They, however, weren't prepared to fight a sliver of Chaos in the form of a supercomputer named X.A.N.A. With the Code Lyoko gang, will they all stop the evil? - An Ulrich/Usagi pairing -
1. Off To France? Setsuna's Agrivation

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

AN: I am NOT giving up on the Xiaolin Showdown & Sailor Moon crossover I have written. But, once I get an idea in my head... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ So, I am just setting up a base on this newest idea I have for a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. This story will have added chapters once I am done with the other crossover fanfic. Thank you all for loving my fanfics, even though I feel inadequate when writing a story. m(_)m

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the park. Sitting at a park bench was a young female with golden-silver hair that was put in a French braid. This female had clear crystal blue eyes with hints of silver in them. As she twisted the long hair that was up in a French braid, the female took a look across from her to see five different people, four females and one male. One female had blue hair, another had brown hair up in a ponytail, a third had blonde hair tied with a big red bow, and the last female had black hair with hints of red. The black-haired female was also smiling at the male that had black hair and wearing a green jacket. As the golden-silver haired female looked at the laughing five, her crystal blue eyes dulled as in painful remembrance. It wasn't until another female, whose hair was black with hints of purple and was shoulder-length, came up to this particular female and started to talk to her. "_Hime (princess)_," said the black-purple haired female.

"Hotaru," said the golden-silver haired female.

"What troubles you, _hime_," asked the now known Hotaru.

"Nothing troubles me, Hota-chan," said the so-called _hime_, "And how many times have I told you to call me 'Usa-chan'?"

"Plenty of times, Usagi-_hime_," said Hotaru with a teasing voice.

"Hmph," pouted the now known Usagi, "Between you and the Outers, I'll never forget that I am a princess."

"You were staring at them again," said Hotaru who looked at what Usagi was looking at.

"Can you blame me," asked a sad Usagi, "After Galaxia, the Inners and Mamoru were reincarnated once more with no memories of our Senshi adventures."

Hotaru looked at Usagi sadly. It was true that once Galaxia was freed, only the Outer Senshi appeared before Usagi. It was them that also said their 'goodbyes' to the Starlights and their Princess Kakyuu. It was also the five to see that the Inners and the reincarnated Prince Endymion were free of their Senshi memories as was shown when Rei, the black-haired female, asked who Usagi was and why she was hugging Mamoru, the black-haired male and her boyfriend. With that revelation, Usagi made sure that nothing would reawaken the Inners and Mamoru a third time while the five lived normal lives, and to make sure, Usagi stopped wearing her hair up in the famous royal hairstyle, two balls on either side of her head and cascaded down to two pigtails. Trying to make sure Usagi was alright, Hotaru, now a year younger than Usagi, would always be there for her after school. It was also the same time that she would find Usagi at the park, without her royal hairstyle, and staring at the Inners and Mamoru in sadness. "Come on," said Hotaru as she pulled Usagi off the bench.

"W-Where are we going," asked Usagi.

"We are going to get some ice cream, _hime_," said Hotaru, "And then, we head back home."

"Home," said a wistful Usagi.

Hotaru looked at Usagi sadly. Usagi never have a home anymore, not after the Sailor Wars. Her family was among the dead on the day Galaxia showed herself and killed off the Inners. The battle took away Usagi's family, and with the combined memoryless Inners and Prince Endymion, Usagi had nowhere else to go. So, the Outers decided to let Usagi come back and live with them in their mansion, her new home. 'Maybe we should bring Usagi to a new place,' thought Hotaru, 'It couldn't hurt, could it?'

_**\- At The Outers' Mansion –**_

"Gah," yelled out a frustrated female voice.

"What's wrong," asked another female voice.

"Someone turned back time… AGAIN," said the first female with a peeved off voice.

"How is that possible," asked a third female voice.

It was the same beautiful day that spread over Japan, in particular, a mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. In the mansion, three females were present around the living room, drinking tea or coffee while talking about what to do with their _hime_. One female looked very elegant with her turquoise hair. Another female had a blonde tomboyish hair and was sitting next to this elegant turquoise haired female. The last female, which had her dark green-black hair up in a half bun, was what caused the ruckus. Apparently, she was trying very hard for the entire world to not get a sense of déjà vu when SOMEONE kept resetting time to the past. It was frustrating because the dark green-black haired female just couldn't pinpoint who would do this while SHE was the one governing time itself. "I don't know how it is possible," said the female, "But when I get my hands on those people, they will regret ever messing with MY element!"

"Woah," said the tomboyish haired female, "Take a chill pill, Setsuna. We'll figure something out."

"Do you think it is a new enemy," asked the worried turquoise haired female.

"I'm not sure, Michiru," said the now known Setsuna who addressed the turquoise haired female, "But, I just wish that they left my element alone."

"Your element," asked Hotaru who came into the door with Usagi.

"What's wrong with your element," asked a worried Usagi.

"Nothing to worry about, _koneko (kitten)_," said the tomboyish female.

"Haruka," warned Usagi to the tomboyish female.

"Fine," sighed the now known Haruka, "Someone has been resetting time, and it is frustrating Setsuna to no end."

Usagi and Hotaru blinked as they stared at the three women in front of them. Of course, the two had felt a sense of déjà vu whenever they went out, but to have Setsuna's element resetting over and over? Usagi bit her lip as she thought about the implications. There could be remnants of Chaos somewhere that was probably messing with them all. No one else had a sense of déjà vu. Well, no one that she has known of. As the five females got down to business, no one realized that what they would be doing would take them to Europe, specifically, a boarding school called Kadic Academy in France.

_**-In France: Kadic Academy –**_

"Where's Yumi," asked a pink-haired female.

"Talking to William," teased a male that had blonde hair with a streak of dyed purple hair.

In a nearby park bench, four different ethnicities were hanging together, watching one of their own talk to a black-haired German male. One of them, a French blonde-haired male, was typing away on a laptop every so often. The pink-haired female and the other blonde male watched as their brown-haired German male friend clenched his hand out of jealousy. It was known in their circle of five friends that the brown-haired German had a huge crush on their black-haired Japanese friend. It was also known within this circle of strange friends that they wouldn't have become friends without their blonde-haired French friend activating a supercomputer that contained an evil entity that wanted to destroy their pink-haired friend. However, even with the information given to them all while venturing into fighting this evil entity, the group still didn't know that the evil entity was in fact a small fracture of another evil entity that was fought bravely by the Sailor Senshi in Japan. "Why does Yumi always hang out with him," asked the brown-haired male to no one in particular.

"Cheer up, Ulrich," said the pink-haired female, "At least, William isn't coming with us to fight off X.A.N.A."

"True," said the blonde with the streak of purple, "Besides, there are always other girls for you to fall for."

"Like who," asked the now known Ulrich.

"Sissi," asked the blonde with the streak of purple.

"No way, Odd," said Ulrich, "I rather date a spoon than go towards her."

Before the now known Odd could make a comeback, the other blonde male gaped at what his laptop was telling him. The three turned to the gaping blonde with a questioning look. They never saw him have that kind of shock on his face. Well, unless it was a X.A.N.A. attack. It was the pink-haired female that snapped the blonde out of his reverie. "Jeremie," asked the pink-haired female.

"I-I have a J-Ja…," started the now known Jeremie.

"Yo, Einstein," called Odd while pointing to the pink-haired female, "Didn't you hear Aelita? What's wrong?"

"Is it a X.A.N.A. attack," asked Ulrich worried.

"N-No," said Jeremie, "I just received an email from my parents about… something."

"Something," asked the now known Aelita.

"Yes," said Jeremie as he coughed awkwardly, "Apparently, my grandfather on my dad's side had a half-brother that married a Japanese woman and lived in Japan. He just received word from some social workers through e-mail about a family that I have NEVER even known about being killed in an attack in Japan… well, except for an unknown cousin who miraculously survived."

"Isn't it a good thing to find family," asked Odd.

"Not if we think it's a X.A.N.A. scheme," pointed out Ulrich.

"Ok," said Aelita, "But, why were you gaping?"

"Said cousin will NOW be attending Kadic Academy with her friends," said Jeremie, "And, I guess I got shocked with this unknown family's demise and having an unknown cousin coming to the school. I mean, what if it IS real and X.A.N.A. attacks?"

"Then, we will be there to help out," said Aelita, "That's what friends do, isn't it?"

Jeremie just smiled and nodded his head. He was still wrapping his head around his new found cousin and wanting to know more about Japan in general. He believed that she would be a bit homesick, even though she will not be living with his family and him. But, hey. At least, he will be prepared on the customs. Now, to get Yumi to tutor him in all things Japan.

_**\- With The Outers & Usagi –**_

"I have narrowed it down to an old factory in France and a boarding school in France," said Setsuna.

"Either way," said Haruka, "We are going to France."

"So, how exactly are we going to blend in," asked Hotaru.

"That is already covered," said Setsuna mysteriously.

Hotaru and Usagi groaned as they heard Setsuna's mysterious answer. Every time they want to know something, Setsuna would always be cryptic. But, Usagi was done with Setsuna being cryptic. Even though she hated using her royal status, Usagi used it on Setsuna to tell them all what she had done. Setsuna pouted a bit, but then straightened her face. She told them all that she pretended to be a social worker for Usagi who found family in France and sent an e-mail to said family about what had transpired. Everyone gaped at Setsuna as she said this. "You mean, I am PRETENDING to be someone's cousin," asked a concerned Usagi.

"Not to worry, _hime_," said Setsuna, "You will be staying with us in France on the weekends while attending Kadic Academy with Hotaru on the weekdays."

"But, what if this family wants to meet Usagi-_hime_," asked Michiru.

"Then, we will ALL go," said Setsuna.

"Sets," said Haruka, "You come up with the CRAZIEST ideas ever."

Setsuna only gave a small glare at her comrade before ushering Usagi and Hotaru to pack. It will be a new scene for Usagi to heal, along for Hotaru to make other friends. Usagi and Hotaru looked at each other before rushing up the stairs to their respective bedrooms to pack. As Usagi was packing, she thought, 'Maybe I'll have fun and find love.'

* * *

AN: That's a wrap! Yes~! A sneaky Setsuna, but you have to admit that SHE would be peeved if someone, or five someones, kept on resetting time. Time IS Setsuna's domain, and this came about. I know that X.A.N.A. is an evil computer entity, but what happens if Chaos, who was banished at the end of Sailor Moon Stars, had a small piece break off of it and went INTO the X.A.N.A. program, making it a bit more evil? So, here is the first chapter of this newest fanfic. I just needed a base on this fanfic before I think about it… which is AFTER finishing the Xiaolin Showdown/Sailor Moon fanfic first. Also! I have upped the age for the Code Lyoko gang just because… this will be an Ulrich/Usagi couple in this. XD Happy reading! Now who to pair up for Hotaru? Hm…


	2. France, At Last! Meet Jeremie's Cousin

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"So, how does it look," asked Haruka.

"It looks…," started Michiru but clearly didn't know what to say.

"Haruka, this is NOT inconspicuous," stated Setsuna.

"Why," asked Haruka, "What's wrong with our new living arrangements?"

"It's… pink," said Usagi.

"And, it's a mansion," stated Setsuna, "Not inconspicuous at all. We are trying to BLEND in."

It was a long twelve hours and twenty-five minutes from Japan to France, and everyone was tired. However, when Haruka pulled up to where the Outers and Usagi were going to be staying, EVERYONE stared. The mansion in front of them was PINK, and not a flattering pink either. Then, the mansion was quite big to hold all of the Senshi together. Usagi and Hotaru looked at Haruka before Haruka laughed at the expressions on their faces. "And what is so funny, dear," asked Michiru.

"You thought THIS was where we were going to live," laughed Haruka.

"Haruka-papa," said Hotaru, "Can you PLEASE take us to our actual place? We're tired."

"Yes, Haruka dear," said Michiru who was glaring, "Good prank, but our princess and adopted daughter needs their rest."

"Fine," pouted Haruka, "Kill my fun."

Before they could do anything, the Senshi found themselves back at the airport, outside to be precise. Setsuna cursed underneath her breath as she realized that the same thing that was resetting HER element did it again, but she was just glad that the Senshi and she didn't have to fly out to France again. That would be a pain to sit on the flight to France for that almost thirteen hours again. The other Senshi blinked as they realized that they were indeed back to the start of their trip. "Let's just go and rest," sighed Usagi, "Please?"

"Sure thing, _koneko_," said Haruka.

"And no pranks, dear," said Michiru.

"Aww, Michi," whined Haruka.

"Remind me who is the child here," said a sarcastic Setsuna while Hotaru and Usagi giggled.

_**\- The Next Day –**_

"I am so glad that we don't have to wear those uniforms anymore," said Usagi.

"Yeah," said Hotaru, "I'm glad, too. Those uniforms were just the worse."

With a well-rested night, Hotaru and Usagi ventured off to Kadic Academy to get their schedule. Both were wearing comfortable jeans and similar shirts. Hotaru, however, was wearing a soft lavender shirt while Usagi was wearing a pale yellow one. As they were walking, they had to stop some people to ask directions. Good thing that they had magic on their side and their Senshi selves knew how to speak French. It would be just a pain if they couldn't get around. Thanking the people that they stopped, the two finally arrived at Kadic Academy until they were stopped. "Hold it," said a male voice in English, "What were you doing wondering outside the school?"

"Excuse me," said a glaring Hotaru.

"You heard me," said the same male voice, "It's school time, and you are late for class."

"Um," said Usagi, "We're new here. We just arrived last night?"

"Oh," said the male voice, "My bad."

Hotaru and Usagi looked at each other before finally turning to the side to see who was talking to them. At the side, there was an adult male who had brown hair that was wrapped around with a headband. He looked more like a coach or P.E. teacher than anything. As the male gestured for them to follow him, the two Senshi looked at each other and shrugged. It was better to just get this over with. Walking with the coach? towards the school once more, Usagi piped up to ask who he was. "Excuse me," said Usagi, "But, can you please introduce yourself to us?"

"Oh," said the male who then scratched his head awkwardly, "The names Jim, P.E. teacher and boys' soccer coach of Kadic Academy."

"It's nice to meet you," said Usagi.

"Same here," said Hotaru, "And thank you for showing us the way to where we can get our schedules."

"Kadic Academy never had any transfers somewhat late in this semester," said Jim, "So, I hope you two can catch up on the work you have missed in the months."

"Do not worry," said a smiling Usagi, "I'm sure my… uh… cousin can help us."

"Cousin," asked Jim curiously.

"Yes," said Hotaru, "Usagi-_hime _'s cousin comes here."

"Do you know the name," asked Jim, "I may know who he is."

Hotaru and Usagi looked at each other as they thought about it. Maybe this Jim knows who Usagi's fake cousin is. It couldn't hurt to tell the only teacher that they know of at Kadic Academy. Usagi smiled back at Jim as he turned to look at them, just outside the door of the principal's office. "My cousin's name is Jeremie Belpois," said Usagi.

"Wah," asked a shocked Jim.

"Thank you for showing us to the principal's office," said Hotaru.

Both bowed to the still shocked Jim as the two knocked on the principal's door. When they heard a male voice telling them to come in, the two smiled and left the shocked P.E. teacher outside the door.

_**\- Kadic Academy: Break Time, Code Lyoko Gang –**_

"I hope Einstein is alright," said Odd.

"Why," asked Yumi.

"Didn't you hear the principal asking for him over the intercom," asked Aelita.

"Not really," said Yumi, "Was doing controlled explosives in chemistry class."

It was after class that everyone was taking their break. Yumi, who was a year older than the rest of them, came and joined Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich near the vending machines, like always. Holding onto her books, Odd was the one who initiated the conversation by talking about Jeremie, or as he affectionately calls him, _**Einstein**_. The others were worried as well because it was unusual for the principal to call on Jeremie in the middle of class. Mostly, it would have been Odd due to him always pulling pranks. "You think he's in trouble," asked Aelita.

"I don't think so," said Ulrich.

"Why," asked Odd, "It might be a X.A.N.A. scheme."

"Ulrich's right," said Yumi.

"Oh," asked Odd before having a teasing voice, "You siding with your _**boyfriend**_, is that it?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend," said Yumi with a small tint of red on her cheeks, "I just agree that he's right because Jeremie is over there."

Pointing across from them, the others followed Yumi's finger to see Jeremie with… two girls? They could see one girl had shoulder-length black hair that when the sun hit, it turned slightly violet/purple in color. The other girl had very long silvery-blonde hair that was tied up in a simple ponytail that had a flower clip on top where the ponytail was tied to. The blonde giggled at something Jeremie tried to deny, but the gang could see a slight blush on his face. The black-head one commented about something when Jeremie started to shake his head vigorously in a _**no**_. Coming closer to the gang, they could finally hear Jeremie talking to the two girls. "So, what's it like in Japan," asked Jeremie.

"Eh," said the black-head, "It could be worse. We could have all been dead by now, but the Senshi were on the case to dispatch any Youma there."

"Youma," asked Jeremie curiously.

"Monsters that suck energy from the host, which would be us," said the blonde, "Or monsters that steal the essence of your life until the Senshi could give it back to you."

"There are three types of life essence that everyone has," explained the black-head, "A star seed, a dream mirror, and a heart crystal. If one goes, you slowly die until it is returned."

"Or, you die instantly if it gets broken before the Senshi could give it back to you," said the blonde as she rubbed her chest.

"Sorry I asked, cousin," said Jeremie in sympathy.

The Code Lyoko gang finally understood why Jeremie was called into the principal's office. Apparently, his estranged unknown cousin from Japan was finally in France and had come to Kadic Academy to meet with him. Said cousin also brought along her friend, but they still didn't know which girl was the cousin. For all they knew, the black-head was Jeremie's cousin and not the blonde. They met another of Jeremie's cousin, and he had BROWN hair instead of Jeremie's blonde. Taking up courage, Ulrich was the one who finished the distance between the gang and the trio. "Hey, Jeremie," said Ulrich as he raised his hand in greeting, "What did the principal want?"

"Yeah, Einstein," said Odd, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Nothing of the sort," said Jeremie, "It's just that my cousin and her friend came to Kadic Academy and needed a guide. Who'd be better than me?"

"Ah," said Aelita," So, which one is your cousin?"

The blonde and the black-head looked at each other before turning to Jeremie to ask with their eyes on how they should introduce themselves. Jeremie sighed as he remembered that the principal was surprised by the bowing when the two came in, but who was he kidding? Jeremie was also surprised when he arrived at the principal's office to see the two bow and introduce themselves with their Japanese customs. Jeremie just shrugged as if to say that it was fine on what way they introduce themselves to the Code Lyoko gang. "Some help you are, cousin," said the blonde.

"Well, at least we know who the cousin is," murmured Ulrich as the others stifled a laugh.

"Introduce yourselves anyway you want," shrugged Jeremie, "No one is going to judge."

"Fine," sighed the blonde before turning to the others and surprised everyone, including Yumi, as she bowed, "_Hajimemashite (how do you do). Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu (I am Usagi Tsukino). Dōzo yoroshiku (it's nice to meet you)_."

"_Hajimemashite (how do you do). Watashi wa Tomoe Hotaru desu (I am Hotaru Tomoe). Dōzo yoroshiku (it's nice to meet you)_," said Hotaru who bowed also.

"Uh," said Odd who scratched his head, "_Yoro_-whatever you said."

"Would have been better to say it in English," said Jeremie, "You did that with the principal and me."

"But, what would the fun be in that," said Usagi as she stood straight up to see Jeremie's friends.

The others blinked as they finally saw Usagi's face for the first time. Usagi was the silvery-blonde girl, but she really had unique eyes. Actually, both girls had unique eyes as Hotaru stood right next to Usagi to get a better view of Jeremie's friends too. She still had to protect her _hime_, as is her duty. Looking at Usagi, apparently, she was staring at Jeremie's brown-haired male friend. Hotaru smirked inwardly as Usagi tilted her head in confusion for a bit, wondering why her heart skipped a beat. "May we have your names," asked Usagi kindly.

"Oh yes," said Aelita, "My name is Aelita Schaeffer."

"Yo," said Odd, "Name's Odd Della Robbia."

"Ulrich Stern," said Ulrich.

"_Hajimemashite (how do you do). Watashi wa Ishiyama Yumi desu (I am Yumi Ishiyama). Dōzo yoroshiku (it's nice to meet you)_," said Yumi as she bowed to the two.

"Ah," said Hotaru who smiled, "You are the Japanese friend that Jeremie was telling us all about!"

"And how you helped him with Japan's customs," said Usagi, "Thank you."

"Ah, it was no problem," said a smirking Yumi, "Was surprised Jeremie wanted to know it. Now, I know it came in handy."

Usagi laughed as she could picture Jeremie doing something like that. Hotaru smirked at Jeremie as his face turned red once more, due to embarrassment. The both knew that it wouldn't have made a difference, but Hotaru knew that Usagi felt kind of guilty. Usagi wasn't really Jeremie's cousin, but since Setsuna was posing as a social worker and did this idea, the two just had to go along with it. Maybe one day, the two will tell them all the truth? But, for now, Usagi and Hotaru would try to make friends with them. 'Who knows,' thought Hotaru as she looked at Ulrich staring in wonder about Usagi, 'My _hime_ will finally be happy.'

"Hey, Yumi," called a male voice, "Come on!"

"Sorry guys," said Yumi apologetic, "William and I have a project to finish up for class."

"No problem," said Odd, "We'll be heading to class soon anyways."

"Actually," said Jeremie who pushed his glasses up with his right index finger, "I need Ulrich to help me show the girls around the campus."

"Why," asked Ulrich who didn't notice his fist was clenched.

"I looked over their schedules, and Usagi has all of Ulrich's classes while Hotaru has most of mine," said Jeremie.

When William's voice called Yumi again, Yumi smiled apologetic as she left the group to go towards, what Usagi and Hotaru could see, a black-haired male. The two Senshi saw Ulrich's fist started to clench more tightly in jealousy. Hotaru suddenly felt like she should backtrack on her thought about her _hime_ finding love in Ulrich. It seemed as though Ulrich has a crush on Yumi, and not wanting her _hime_ to get hurt… Hotaru decided to think and talk with Usagi before it grew more. The both, however, were surprised about their class schedules though. "Sure," said Ulrich nonchalantly, "I can help. Did you get a pass from the principal just in case? Don't need Jim to yell at us for missing class."

"Oh," said Usagi, "We met him on our way in."

"Strict huh," asked a smirking Ulrich.

"His voice was," said Usagi before giggling, "But, Hotaru and I left him shocked when we told him Jeremie was my cousin. "

Ulrich laughed as he pictured a slack-jawed Jim standing just outside the principal's office. He felt a bit better once Yumi left with William. In Ulrich's mind, maybe Odd was right in letting the Yumi crush thing go. Nothing good ever came whenever Ulrich and Yumi tried to be together or control their jealousy for one another. Ulrich also thought that if he DID fall for someone new, he first needs to learn more about said girl as he looked at Usagi. Feeling a bit bold, Ulrich grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her towards the classrooms and showing her the best places around Kadic Academy. Usagi blinked but smiled as she listened to Ulrich explain where their classes would be. As the two left, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Hotaru looked on. "It seems as though Ulrich is finally moving on," said Odd.

"But, with my cousin," asked a perplexed Jeremie.

"We can't really judge on who we fall for," said Aelita.

"I do know," said Hotaru, "That if Ulrich ever hurts Usagi-_hime_, he's going to feel my wrath."

The other three looked at Hotaru in surprise until they saw Hotaru practically GLARING at Ulrich. Hotaru remembered all the times Usagi unloaded about how happy she was that she wasn't with Mamoru again, but was still sad that the Inners didn't remember. Hotaru remembered all the fears that Usagi had when it was downtime in Senshi business. Shaking her head from all the times Usagi ranted or broke down a bit to her during their Senshi time, Hotaru turned to Jeremie and smiled. "Shall you show me our classes," asked Hotaru.

"Right," said Jeremie, "This way."

"And now there were two," said Aelita.

"No worries, princess," said Odd, "Let's get to class and hope no X.A.N.A. attacks happen."

"Right," said Aelita as both Odd and Aelita walked back into the academy to their next class… English.

* * *

AN: So, yeah… I leave you with this chapter. It's going to be a slow getting-to-know each other for Ulrich and Usagi. They DID feel something, but it's not really clear what they felt until WAY later in the chapters. As for Hotaru, she's VERY protective over her _hime_/older sister figure. ;) Better watch out, Code Lyoko gang, especially Ulrich. Hotaru will hurt ANYONE who will go and hurt Usagi, whether physically or emotionally. =P Anyways, today is a day off for me to write since I got a flu shot AND had my eyes dilated. Ugh. ㅠㅠ Enjoy reading this because I'm not updating unless I feel like it OR the Xiaolin Showdown fic is done. XP


	3. Outers' Infiltration & A Semi-Glitch

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"I like your cousin," said Aelita.

"Really," asked Jeremie.

"Yeah, Einstein," said Odd, "Usagi is that great!"

The Code Lyoko gang was hanging out in Odd and Ulrich's room for the nth time in their lives. Yet, for once, they weren't talking about a X.A.N.A. attack or about what kind of homework there will be. Ulrich, however, had a thoughtful look on his face as the rest were talking about Usagi and Hotaru. It was just a conversation between two people, but something in that made him wonder about something. Jeremie was smiling though as he heard his friends give praise to his new found cousin and her friend. Before Odd could get into the story, Yumi was the one who realized that Ulrich wasn't really participating and saw his thoughtful look. "Hey, Ulrich," said Yumi, effectively stopping Odd from telling his tale and letting everyone watch Ulrich, "What's up?"

"Hm," asked Ulrich who looked at Yumi.

"You seem pretty quiet over there," said Yumi.

"Now that I think of it," said Jeremie, "Ulrich HAS been quiet ever since he got back from showing my cousin around the school."

"It's nothing," said Ulrich.

"It could be something," said Odd, "Come on, buddy. Tell us what's in that head of yours."

"It's just something Usagi said," said Ulrich.

"What was it," asked Aelita.

"Well," started Ulrich as he thought back to their conversation.

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "And, that's the end of the tour," said Ulrich._

_ "Thank you for showing me around," said a smiling Usagi._

_ Ulrich looked at the shorter girl and returned the smile. He couldn't help smiling since Usagi looked kind of cute when she smiled. Her crystal silver-blue eyes were also twinkling with happiness. Looking around, Ulrich realized that he led Usagi to the dorm rooms. He wondered if she knew which dorm room was hers. It wasn't long that a door opened to reveal a tall blonde 'male' coming out with a turquoise haired woman holding onto 'his' arm. Seeing Usagi, the 'male' smiled. "__Koneko (kitten)__," exclaimed the 'male'._

_ "Hi, Haruka-chan," said Usagi while Ulrich watched on._

_ "We've gotten everything ready for you and Hotaru-chan, __hime (princess)__," said the turquoise haired woman._

_ "Michiru," chided Usagi, "Stop calling me __hime__."_

_ "You'll always be our little __hime__," said Michiru._

_ Ulrich watched on some more as the two now known Haruka and Michiru knew Usagi. When he appeared inside Usagi and Hotaru's shared room, he was surprised to see that the ceiling was painted to look like stars at night. Ulrich wondered if Usagi and Hotaru had permission to paint their dorm when he felt someone glaring at him. Ulrich turned around to see Haruka glaring at him just as Usagi explained that he was a student and her cousin's friend that had the same classes as her. "Listen up, Stern," said Haruka, "You keep our __hime__ safe and not hurt her, we won't have any problems with each other."_

_ "I'm sure her cousin will keep her safe," said Ulrich, "And, I'll help him with it too. So, back off, man."_

_ "I like him," said Haruka who was smirking at being called 'man.'_

_ "We'll leave you two alone then," said Michiru as she pulled Haruka along, "Tell Hotaru that we said 'hi' and expect you two to come back home for the weekends."_

_ "Will do," said Usagi as she waved to her friends 'goodbye'._

_ Once Haruka and Michiru were out of sight, Usagi sighed softly. So many times she remembered those two going off and never telling her anything, she'll miss that. Usagi turned to go into her dorm until she remembered that Ulrich was still with her. Smiling, Usagi offered Ulrich to come into her room while they waited for the last class to come out. Ulrich, having nothing else to do, shrugged and walked into her new room. Ulrich, though, couldn't help but look around the dorm to see what else they had permission to change. He saw two beds, one with lavender sheets with Saturn emblems on the comforter while the other side had dark blue sheets with crescent moon emblems on the comforter. "I know which one is my bed," said Usagi as she jumped on top of the bed with the crescent moons on them._

_ "Nice dorm," said Ulrich._

_ "You should thank my friend Setsuna," said Usagi, "She probably told them what to do with Hotaru and my room."_

_ "I hope you have permission for that," said Ulrich._

_ "We do," said Usagi, "But, it was quite weird."_

_ "Weird," asked Ulrich._

_ "Mhm," said Usagi, "Setsuna explained to us that she called the school for permission, but when she called back to confirm, the principal had no idea what she was talking about. Setsuna said that she thought it was the next day, but it seemed that her head wasn't straight at all. The calendar in our Japan home showed the day Setsuna was supposed to call the principal to ask for permission the first time. So, that's weird."_

_ Ulrich nodded his head, not knowing what to say. Usagi bit her lip as she thought about that day. Setsuna was throwing a hissy fit when time renewed itself to the same day. Turning to Ulrich, Usagi asked if she could confide with him about something. Ulrich, taken aback, just nodded his head. Usagi could confide in him, but he may have to tell the others once he heard what came out of Usagi's mouth. "Good," said Usagi, "So, in Japan, my friends and I have been having a bunch of déjà vu."_

_ "Déjà vu," asked Ulrich, "How?"_

_"I don't know," said Usagi, "One moment, Hotaru and I would be walking, but then, we would end up walking to school. We even thought that it was already the end of school when we were walking, but it was the beginning of our first class in school."_

_ "Really," asked Ulrich._

_ "Mhm," said Usagi, "Another time, I swore that I was sitting at the park. But, when I blinked, it seemed I blanked out and was just sitting at home with my friends having breakfast."_

_ Ulrich looked at Usagi and thought back to his own experiences. If it was what he thought it was, then the super computer's return-to-the-past function just didn't make them relieve their day, but made EVERYONE around the world relieve their day. And, if that happened, only Ulrich and his friends were supposed to be the only ones to remember. But, it seemed that Usagi and her friends were experiencing what the Code Lyoko gang had. "I'm sure that it was nothing," said Ulrich who tried not to panic._

_ "I guess," said Usagi, "I just hope that I won't have these here, ya know? It's frustrating to have a lot of déjà vu and never knowing what caused it."_

_**\- End Flashback –**_

The Code Lyoko gang gaped at Ulrich as he told Usagi's worries. Even though they knew that it could happen, they didn't expect ANYONE to remember or have déjà vu. Jeremie started to type on his laptop to decipher if there was glitch in the program. The bad thing that could happen, and it HAD to involve his new found cousin and her friends. Aelita was confused because ever since they have reset the day, no one around them remembered anything. But, she guessed that since they have never ventured outside of France, they didn't know that return-to-the-past function would affect anyone else. "Do you think it's X.A.N.A.'s work," asked Aelita.

"Well, considering that we have never ventured out of France, we wouldn't know what that function could do to the rest of the populace of the world," said Jeremie.

"Why don't we just watch over Usagi and Hotaru until we know what is going on," suggested Odd.

"Best plan we've got for now," said Ulrich.

"Then, it's settled," said Jeremie, "We'll… uh… watch over my cousin and her friend at school."

_**\- On Monday: P.E. Class –**_

"Great," groaned Usagi.

"Isn't that," started Hotaru.

"Haruka is a," started a surprised Ulrich.

Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita looked Ulrich in confusion. They thought he said Haruka was a male, but Haruka, in all 'his' glory, was actually a woman who was smirking at the P.E. class. Jim, the original P.E. teacher, introduced Haruka as the newest P.E. teacher for certain classes. Jim later left the class, which consist of Usagi, Hotaru, and the Code Lyoko gang, with the exception of Yumi, at Haruka's capable hands. Usagi and Hotaru could only stare as they saw that their friend was their newest P.E. teacher. "Welcome to your newest schedule," said Haruka, "I'm Tenoh Haruka, or Miss Haruka to you."

"Did you know about this, Sissi," asked a black-haired glasses-wearing male.

"Daddy never told me about this," huffed a black haired girl with a yellow bandana.

"Daddy doesn't have to tell you anything," said Haruka, "Now, get to running your mile!"

It was the same throughout the day. As Haruka instigated herself as the newest P.E. teacher to Kadic Academy, Setsuna showed up to be the newest history teacher. Then, there was Michiru who took over some of the original music teacher's classes. Usagi and Hotaru looked at each other as they sighed in unison. It was just like the older Outers to make a plan like this, to watch over them AND try to find out about who was controlling Setsuna's element. When lunchtime arrived, Hotaru and Usagi placed their heads onto the table and groaned. "Why did the three have to be here," asked Usagi.

"At least Haruka-papa knows not to exert me," said Hotaru who was trying to look on the bright side.

"You two know the three new teachers," asked Yumi who came up to the two.

"Yeah," said Hotaru, "What about it?"

"Do you know WHY they are here," asked Odd.

"Probably because they are our guardians and wanted to be near us," said a shrugging Usagi.

"So, you will be staying with them," stated Jeremie.

Usagi nodded her head as the Code Lyoko gang sat with the two, Ulrich sitting next to Usagi. Hotaru turned to her backpack and pulled out a purple bento box before pulling out a silver one and handing it to Usagi. Usagi smiled as she grabbed the silver bento box and opened it, revealing all of her favorite Japanese food. Hotaru smiled as well as she revealed her favorites. The Code Lyoko gang looked at the bento boxes in surprise. "I-Is that _takoyaki_," asked Yumi.

"Nope, Usagi-_hime_'s has _takoyaki_; I have _akashiyaki_," said a smiling Hotaru as Usagi bit into hers.

"Michiru's spaghetti is delicious as always," said Usagi as she ate.

"You guys have great food while we," said Odd as he looked at his tray, "Get mystery meat Monday."

Usagi and Hotaru just smiled as they ate. They, however, did share a bit of their bento with everyone, Usagi giving some to Ulrich and Jeremie while Hotaru giving some to Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. As lunch finished, it felt as the day just wouldn't end. Usagi and Hotaru had all the months' homework that they missed while they carried it down towards their dorm. However, since the stacks were blocking their eyes, they bumped into Ulrich and Odd who were rushing to wherever they were going. "Wah," called out the girls.

"Woah," said Ulrich as he suddenly found himself sitting on the ground.

"Alright, who's the wise," started Odd before he blinked and said, "Oh, it's you two."

"Hi to you too," said a sarcastic Hotaru.

"What's all this," asked Ulrich.

"Homework we missed in the months we weren't here," said Usagi.

"Oh yeah," said Odd, "You two came in months later."

"Thank you, captain obvious," said Hotaru who was still sarcastic.

"Don't mind Hotaru," said Usagi, "She's just frustrated about something our guardians said to us before we all went to class after lunch."

Ulrich started to help pick up the papers that fell around the four of them while Odd took his phone out to text the others that Ulrich and he would be late to meet up in Jeremie's room. Getting a text message back, Odd sighed in relief before helping the girls with their papers. All four finally got their work in order before Ulrich and Odd walked the two girls back to their dorm rooms. As the four finally got to the dorm room, they were surprised to see Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna waiting for them. "Thanks for helping us carry our homework," said Usagi who smiled softly at Ulrich.

"Not a problem," said Ulrich as he handed the papers back.

"Yeah," said Odd, "And sorry about bumping into you. We were in a hurry to meet up with our friends."

"Wasn't your fault," said Hotaru, "The teachers here stacked papers upon us until we couldn't see. So, we should be sorry."

"Well, good luck with the work," said Ulrich who then gave a piece of paper to Usagi, "Give me a call if you need help."

"Same here," said Odd as he looked at Ulrich oddly before giving his to Hotaru.

"Thanks again," said the girls as they went over to their guardians.

Ulrich and Odd didn't really leave until they were sure that the girls were going into the room alright. It wasn't until Haruka gave the two an evil glare for being near her charges before closing the dorm room door closed with a click. Blinking in surprise, Odd turned to Ulrich who had a thoughtful look in his eyes. "So…," started Odd.

"What," asked Ulrich.

"You gave Usagi your number," said Odd, "And, you NEVER give anyone your number unless it was us and your parents. Not even Sissi knows your number!"

"S-She looked like she would need help with the homework is all," said Ulrich with a slight flush.

"Buddy," said Odd, "I think you are crushing on Jeremie's cousin."

"Do not," muttered Ulrich back with his face flushing more red.

"Whatever you say," said Odd, "Anyways, we better book it. Jeremie wants to tell us something."

_**\- At THE Factory –**_

The said supercomputer that brought the Code Lyoko gang together and brought the so-called virus X.A.N.A. into the world lit its screens up. There, on the screen, was a red emblem of a dart-like circle that was red and black that had a one line on top and three lines on the bottom of said circle. It was, however, that the emblem for X.A.N.A. changed in the screen to show two red-like eyes and a red-like mouth. "So, the Princess of Hope and Light has come," said the face on the screen as its red-like mouth moved, "Time to up my creative destruction then! Those Senshi and those pathetic Lyoko warriors are in for a surprise as I, Chaos, will once rule this pathetic planet!"

An evil laugh rang throughout the factory as the screen switched back to the same X.A.N.A. emblem and turned off, said evil plotting within the world of Lyoko.

* * *

AN: Hm, the Code Lyoko gang now has an inkling that their return-to-the-past function affects more than them, and the Outers infiltrated the chapter. I feel like that would happen because all of the Outers and Usagi are trying to find out the cause for Setsuna's element to be used as such while the Lyoko gang have more of a reason to stay near Usagi and her friends, instead of the reasonable one of Usagi being Jeremie's 'cousin' in this fanfic. XP And, oh boy! What is Chaos going to come up with? Ah… You'll all just have to find out whenever I post the next chapter. XD Happy reading! =D


	4. What'd Ya Mean Usagi & Friends Remember?

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"It's been quiet," said Jeremie.

"Yeah," said Odd, "Too quiet. I'll give anything for a X.A.N.A. attack."

"Don't joke about that," said Aelita.

It was a week that finally Usagi and the Outers settled in nicely at Kadic Academy. It was also a week that there was no X.A.N.A. attack. The Code Lyoko gang wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It was a good thing because the Senshi didn't have a clue as to who would be behind Setsuna's element. It was a bad thing because the Code Lyoko gang felt anxious about having no attacks at all. It was like X.A.N.A. was planning something more that may as well destroy them. For now, everyone, besides Yumi, was at P.E. class once more with Haruka staring at them all. "Today," said Haruka who cut off any excess chattering, "We will be learning how to spar with our hands and **dramatic pause** with weapons."

"Why," asked Sissi.

"Some kind of glitch in the cameras around here," said Haruka, "But, the principal wants everyone to know how to do self-defense if something comes up."

"Another glitch," murmured Ulrich to Jeremie who only shrugged.

"But why weapons," asked a blonde boy, Nicholas.

"In case of emergencies," said Haruka, "You'll be able to learn how to hold a knife so that you can use it for self-defense as well. That kind of weapon will be permitted."

"Can we use weapons that AREN'T knives," asked Hotaru.

"Well, if you have permission from the principal, then yes," said Haruka.

"So, we're all learning how to wield a knife," asked a bewildered Odd.

"I didn't come up with this class plan today," said Haruka with a shrug, "I'm just following what the principal told me to do."

"So, do we get to choose our partners," asked Sissi who was looking at Ulrich with a smile.

"No," said Haruka as Sissi frowned once more, "_**I**_ pair you all up."

With that, Haruka paired Ulrich and Usagi together. Hotaru was paired up with Jeremie as Aelita was paired up with Herb. Odd, unfortunately for him, was paired up with Sissi as Nicholas was paired up with someone else in the class. Hotaru looked at Haruka in bewildered, but Haruka shook her head. Something was wrong with the principal because she wasn't going to condone weapons training for the school, only for her charges though due to their Senshi duties. Haruka then proceeded to tell everyone that it was going to be hand-to-hand combat for now. Hopefully, she could prolong the weapons training for as long as she was able to. "Don't go easy on me," said Usagi as she went into a stance Haruka taught her.

"If I did, how would you learn," said a smirking Ulrich.

"But, it's quite weird that the principal would condone weapons training," said Usagi as the whistle blew.

"You think something is up," asked Ulrich who was the first to punch.

"I don't know," said Usagi who dodged and did her counter, "I'm new to the school, remember? You think YOUR principal would tell the P.E. teacher to teach us weapons?"

Ulrich didn't answer as he dodged Usagi's fist. Ulrich did a backflip before proceeding to use his fists in consecutive punches as Usagi dodged. To the side, Haruka looked to see who would need the most help in self-defense than anything. Haruka was surprised that Usagi and Ulrich had a better time than the others. She did, however, saw that Hotaru wasn't really doing the sparring but instructing Jeremie how to punch. Thinking that Usagi, Ulrich, and Hotaru would be great instructors, Haruka blew the whistle again to stop everyone. "Good work," said Haruka, "Now, for my assistants that will help this class."

"Assistants," asked Herb.

"Yes," said Haruka, "Assistants. I need them in each class that I watch over. For this class, Ulrich, Hotaru, and Usagi will be my assistants. Class, dismiss!"

_**\- Afterschool: Jeremie's Room –**_

"You just HAD to say something about X.A.N.A. attacking, Odd," said Jeremie.

"Wait," said Yumi, "So, there really IS an activated tower?"

"Yes," said Jeremie as he continued to type on his laptop.

When that P.E. class ended, the Code Lyoko gang were just thankful that it was the last class of the day. Jeremie told an excuse that left the Code Lyoko gang running to his room and leaving Hotaru and Usagi behind. Yet, that was alright because Usagi and Hotaru were following Haruka towards their apartment to talk about the weirdness. Maybe a new evil after Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor Wars was here in France, controlling the principal? No matter what, the Outers and Usagi decided to investigate the odd behavior. So, for now, the Code Lyoko gang was in Jeremie's room as Jeremie was checking which sector the tower activated. "Eh," said Odd, "How was I to know that X.A.N.A. was controlling the principal? Besides, isn't this a good thing that everyone is learning self-defense?"

"But, weapons," asked a worried Aelita.

"I think X.A.N.A. just wants us to kill off each other," said a worried Yumi, "If this so-called weapons training was planned."

"Either way," said Ulrich, "We should head over to the factory to deal with this."

Before anyone could do anything though, a knock on Jeremie's door came. All five blinked as Aelita went and opened the door. On the other side of the door was Usagi who was grumbling about the Outers not letting her help, yet no one could decipher the grumbling. The Code Lyoko gang looked at each other uneasy before turning towards Usagi. It was then that Jeremie blinked at the notebook in Usagi's hand. Let it be known that Jeremie was starting to have time for his 'cousin' and helping her understand her homework, especially chemistry. "Chem homework," asked Jeremie.

"Mhm," said Usagi before pouting, "Hotaru ditched me a while ago when I was trying to ask her for help."

"I'm sorry, Usagi," said Jeremie, "But, we all have somewhere we need to go to."

"Oh," said Usagi who started to go towards the door, "That's fine. I'm sure that I'll be able to figure this out… uh… somehow."

"Hey, Jeremie," said Ulrich suddenly, "You don't need ALL of us, do you?"

"I guess not," said a questioning Jeremie.

"Let me stay and help her," said Ulrich, "Besides, if things get TOO bad, you can always call me."

Jeremie looked at Ulrich with worry. Ulrich was one of the main fighters against X.A.N.A., and if he wasn't there, then who else would help? Odd looked at Ulrich too. Usually, Ulrich would be all hyped up to fight X.A.N.A., but now, Odd KNEW that Ulrich had a tiny crush on Usagi because ULRICH suggested to stay behind. Jeremie and Odd looked at each other. It seemed as though Jeremie also knew that Ulrich's affections shifted to that of his 'cousin', but for Yumi's sake, he wasn't going to say anything either. "I-If you are sure," said Jeremie.

"I'm sure," said Ulrich.

"Alright," said Jeremie who didn't let Yumi and Aelita talk, "But, if anything DOES go wrong…"

"I'll be there," said Ulrich.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," said Usagi as she realized the tension in Jeremie's room.

"Don't worry," said Ulrich as he guided Usagi out the door, "Now, where's your chemistry book?"

"Did that really happen," asked a surprised Yumi.

"It seems that your _**boyfriend**_ found someone else," teased Odd.

"He's NOT my boyfriend," huffed Yumi, "Anyways, aren't we going now? X.A.N.A. won't be stopped by itself."

"Jeremie," asked Aelita.

"Got the coordinates," said Jeremie, "Let's go."

_**\- The Same Day: Return-To-The-Past Function –**_

"Hey, Ulrich," said a smiling Usagi.

"Oh, hey," asked Ulrich as he and the Code Lyoko gang had a surprised look.

"Thanks again for tutoring me on my Chem homework while Jeremie was away," said Usagi.

The Code Lyoko gang blinked in surprise. According to the return-to-the-past function, Ulrich helping Usagi out DIDN'T even began until AFTER school. Did this mean that Usagi, and maybe her friends, also remembered something that wasn't supposed to happen today? The Code Lyoko gang looked at each other as Ulrich smiled in a fake confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean," said Ulrich, "I haven't tutored you."

"Oh," said Usagi as she blinked in confusion.

"But, if you want, I can tutor you later," said Ulrich.

"That would be nice," said Usagi before turning to Jeremie, "Hey, Cous! Hotaru wants me to tell you to be ready. She's going to train you so good in hand-to-hand!"

Jeremie panicked as he realized that Hotaru ALSO remembered something that SHOULDN'T happen. Jeremie looked in fake confusion as well as he voiced out what Usagi and Hotaru meant. Usagi blinked as she cutely tilted her head. She smiled as though she KNEW something and said that it is a surprise at P.E. time. When Hotaru called Usagi back over to her, Usagi waved _**goodbye**_ while telling Ulrich that she'll be waiting for him in front of his room for the tutoring. Ulrich, in turn, lifted a hand up in _**goodbye**_ and acknowledgement. "So… that just happened," said Odd.

"I guess Usagi and Hotaru, along with the three teachers, remember," asked Yumi.

"I guess so," said Aelita in confusion.

"B-But, that function shouldn't have made those two, and maybe the three teachers, remember," said a panicked Jeremie.

"Well, this is a mystery," said Yumi.

"You said it," said Ulrich, "Anyways, we better get to class."

"Ugh," said Odd, "I'm probably paired up with Sissi in P.E. class… again!"

"You'll live," laughed Ulrich as the four left Yumi to her own class.

_**\- Afterschool: Outers & Usagi's New Home –**_

"We were right," said a serious Haruka, "It had NOTHING to do with Kadic Academy."

"How," asked a serious Usagi.

It was afterschool of the SAME day that had Usagi's head in an ache. She really didn't want to experience the same day over and over again. Usagi thought that at least her fake cousin and newest friends weren't involved as she came up to them and said _**thank you**_ to Ulrich, which Ulrich returned in confusion. Jeremie was the same as well, but as far as Usagi and the Outers knew, Usagi's fake cousin and their newest friends have nothing to do with Setsuna's element. Now, the Outers and Usagi were at their newest home on the same day and telling Usagi what she missed when the Outers didn't let her come with them. "_Hime_, when we left you," said Hotaru, "We went to the other place the fluctuations could have taken place."

"The factory," asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Michiru, "But, before we could even go into the factory, a bright white light engulfed the factory before engulfing everyone else."

"After we blinked away the blinding spots from the light," said Setsuna, "we ALL were back to wherever we started the day at."

"Haruka in the principal's office and we two in our classrooms," said Michiru.

"Well, we can cross out Jeremie and our new friends," asked a hopeful Usagi.

"No," said Setsuna.

"Setsuna is right," said Haruka, "No one should be crossed out unless we know for sure."

"But," started Usagi, yet she was interrupted.

"Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama are right, _hime_," said Hotaru, "We can't rule them out. Remember your stink with those aliens named Ail and Ann?"

Usagi sighed as she nodded her head. She ruled out that Natsumi and Seijūrō, otherwise known as the aliens Ail and Ann, during the Cardian fiasco. She thought the two were innocent bystanders by the way Ail or Ann would faint. Who knew that they were aliens who HAD to get energy just to survive? She also remembered telling Hotaru about that fiasco, and now, Hotaru was holding that over her head. "Fine," said Usagi as she gathered her books, "We won't rule out Jeremie and the others."

"Why do you want to rule them out," asked a suspicious Haruka.

"No reason," said Usagi as she thought about her new friends, especially Ulrich.

"Usagi-_hime_ has a crush on a certain friend of ours," teased Hotaru.

"What," exclaimed the three Outers.

"I do not," said a blushing Usagi.

"Sure, you don't," said a sarcastic Hotaru who was smiling.

"That's wonderful that you have a crush, _hime_," said a smiling Michiru.

Usagi blushed more as she thought about it. Maybe that was the feeling she had gotten when she first saw Ulrich? But, who wouldn't with how he dressed all cool like? Usagi blushed more when she thought about her also sharing her bento with Ulrich. Don't get her wrong. She DID also share with her 'cousin', but sharing with Ulrich made something flutter in her stomach as she thought about it more. The Outers smiled as they saw the thoughtful, yet softer eyes Usagi held. They believed that in time, she'll find her future with a certain friend. But, if only SOMEONE would STOP messing with Setsuna's element. They STILL had a job to do. The Outers, though, blinked when they saw Usagi heading for the door. "Where are you going, _koneko_," asked Haruka.

"Tutoring," said Usagi.

"Are you going to be alone with Ulrich in HIS room," teased Hotaru.

"What," exclaimed Haruka, "No way is _koneko_ going to be alone with a BOY, even IF it's someone she likes."

"Oh, let her have this moment," said Michiru who lightly hit Haruka's arm, "_Hime_ needs this relaxation after everything she's been through."

Usagi didn't say anything as she just left the Outers to trek back to Kadic Academy and towards her tutoring. With what the Outers were saying, Usagi couldn't help but blush as she thought about it. It wasn't long that Usagi found herself in front of Ulrich's room, waiting for him to come back from wherever he was. 'Probably in Jeremie's room again,' thought Usagi, 'But, no matter. I have plenty of time to get to know my feelings and stop this person from using Setsuna's element. Maybe…'

* * *

AN: Whew~! Glad it's a holiday or else I wouldn't get to make a new chapter. Yup! This chapter is mostly focused on the Code Lyoko gang learning about the Outers and Usagi remembering while the other side finally found out the cause of Setsuna's element being used. Not about HOW the Code Lyoko gang went into the factory and well, shut down the activated tower. That's like chapters away! XD However! The Outers and Usagi still don't know that it is the Code Lyoko gang while the gang tries to figure out HOW the Outers and Usagi remember. ㅋㅋ At least, the Outers narrowed it down to the factory. =P So… Happy reading and see ya next chapter when the Senshi may or may not investigate the factory WHILE X.A.N.A. attacks! Maybe… ㅋㅋ


	5. Business Dinner Turns To Meeting Senshi

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"So, dear little _hime (princess)_ is friends with the Code Lyoko warriors," said Chaos through the supercomputer, "Hm. Time to unleash my favorite kind of monster."

After that statement, the abandoned factory filled with evil cackling. Chaos, as X.A.N.A., then used the scanners within the factory. The scanner opened up to reveal…

_**\- At Kadic Academy –**_

"I can't hang out this weekend guys," said Ulrich.

"Why not," asked Aelita.

"Dad called me and said I HAVE to be there at his business dinner," growled Ulrich.

It was a Friday afternoon, and the Code Lyoko gang was hanging out in Ulrich and Odd's room instead of Jeremie's. They didn't really want to be interrupted once more, especially what happened last time. Though, they DID wonder why X.A.N.A. wasn't attacking for about a week and what that virus was up to. They were also discussing about how Usagi and her friends remember, or in a sense, have déjà vu. When Jeremie suggested going to the factory and figuring out what was going on, Ulrich told the others that his parents expect him to be home to go to this so-called business dinner with his family. "That sucks, man," said Odd.

"Yeah," said Ulrich.

"Was that why you were packing your homework in a backpack while we were discussing things," asked Yumi.

"Yeah," repeated Ulrich.

"Well, alright," said Jeremie, "Can't be helped. We'll call if something comes up."

Ulrich nodded as everyone started to leave the dorm room. Ulrich did one final check before waving _**bye**_ to Odd and his supposedly hidden dog. Walking down the hallway, he came to see Hotaru and Usagi with their own backpack. Ulrich recalled that whenever Ulrich asked Usagi to come and hang out with the others over the weekend, she said that she will always be going home over the weekend before coming back to school. Shaking his head at the memory, Ulrich caught up to Hotaru and Usagi. "Hey," said Ulrich.

"Hi," said a smiling Usagi.

"Why are you going out of school," asked Hotaru, "Don't you usually stay at Kadic?"

"My parents want me home this time," said Ulrich with a shrug.

"Do you want a ride to your house," asked Usagi.

"Nah," said Ulrich, "My parents will be coming to pick me up."

Usagi looked at Ulrich to see that he was relaxed, besides the tight clutch on one of his backpack strap. It seemed that Ulrich and his parents don't get along, or maybe it was just one? Usagi didn't have time to say anything before Haruka pulled up with her yellow convertible. Seeing that it was time to leave, Hotaru jumped into the back and sat next to Setsuna while Usagi lingered a bit more. Ulrich looked confused as to why Usagi wasn't hopping into the car yet, but he didn't have to wait long when Usagi asked if they were still on for their tutoring sessions when she got back. Ulrich smiled slightly and said that they were. Hugging Ulrich _**goodbye**_ and leaving him a bit speechless at the hug, Usagi jumped into the back of the car before situating herself next to Hotaru and the side of the car. Haruka glared a bit at Ulrich before shooting down the streets of France, with Ulrich hearing, "Slow down, Haruka!"

"We should REALLY research their names," said a thoughtful Ulrich before another car, this time black, pulled up.

_**\- Night: Business Dinner –**_

"Now, don't embarrass me, boy," said Ulrich's father.

"Tch," breathed Ulrich before tugging at his tie, "Why do I have to wear this get up?"

"We are here for a nice dinner, Ulrich dear," said Ulrich's mother.

Ulrich sighed as the Stern family was in front of a modest house. The house was in a pale yellow color with some two-toned colored roses growing on the side. As Ulrich's father rang the doorbell, Ulrich tugged on his tie so that it wasn't that tight like what his father did for him. A _**"Coming!"**_ from inside made Ulrich frown. The voice sounded familiar to him just as the door opened. When the door revealed who was behind said door, Ulrich's eyes widen in surprise. "Usagi," exclaimed Ulrich.

"Ulrich," exclaimed Usagi with a smile, "I should have known that you and your family were coming over. I mean, how many Stern families are in France, right?"

"Right," said Ulrich in amazement while thinking, 'Maybe this dinner won't be so bad.'

As Usagi gestured the Stern family into her home away from home, Ulrich finally got a good look at what Usagi was wearing. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, but what she was wearing was nice for a business dinner. Usagi was wearing an A-line pastel pink dress that ended just above her knees. She also had a silver necklace on her neck and pale yellow crescent earrings on. All in all, Ulrich thought Usagi looked stunning in her dress. Usagi gestured for the Stern family to take their shoes off while offering slippers just in case their feet get cold. Ulrich's father and mother took the slippers, but Ulrich just shrugged and walked with his socks. He's been in Yumi's home to know that it was an Asian custom to take shoes off. "I see that you know my son," said Ulrich's father.

"Yes," said Usagi, "He's my tutor and one of my great friends that I have made at Kadic Academy."

"Hm," said Ulrich's father, "If he's your tutor, he might not be a very good one. His grades have been slipping."

"Dear," said Ulrich's mother, "Now is not the time to get on that."

"True," grumbled Ulrich's father.

"Sorry about my dad," said Ulrich with a slight flush on his face.

"It's fine," said Usagi, "Besides, I'm glad you are my tutor. I think Jeremie is too scientific for me."

"Tell me about it," said Ulrich as both started to laugh a bit.

Leading the Stern family into the living room, Ulrich wasn't THAT surprised to see three of his teachers in front of him, but he was taken aback when he saw what they were wearing. Michiru had a modest turquoise dress on while Setsuna had a modest dark green dress on. Hotaru had a similar dress to Usagi's on her person, but her dress was dark violet. Haruka was dressed up as a man with tie and everything. Ulrich had to keep from laughing when his father made the mistake to addressing Haruka as _**Mr. Tenoh**_. Nobody, however, corrected his parents though as everyone settled onto the couch or chairs, in this case, the floor for Ulrich, Usagi, and Hotaru. "It seems as though Ulrich is here too," said Michiru with a small smile.

"You know our son," asked Ulrich's mother.

"Of course," said Setsuna softly, "Ulrich is in the classes we teach at Kadic."

"You three are teachers," asked Ulrich's father in confusion.

"Yes," said Haruka, "But, we do that as a hobby of sorts. We DO have our own business to conduct after all."

"Yes," said Ulrich's father gruffly, "I was just surprised that you would be teachers, with what your business is."

"Shall we have dinner before discussing this business proposal between your company and ours," suggested Michiru.

The Outers and Usagi pushed themselves off of wherever they were seated and started to walk towards the dining area. The Stern family followed suit and was surprised to see a spread of food waiting for them, all warm still. Setsuna sat at the head of the table with Haruka and Michiru on one side and Hotaru and Usagi on the other. Ulrich decided to sit next to Usagi as his mother sat across from him. His father, however, took the other end of the table that faced Setsuna. Thinking that this business dinner is quite weird, Ulrich was startled out of his musings with a bowl of mash potatoes in front of him. "Potatoes, Ulrich," asked Usagi.

"Thanks," said Ulrich.

"Get anything you want, Ulrich," said Hotaru at the other side of Usagi, "Don't be shy."

"I-I'm not shy," said Ulrich with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Of course not," giggled Usagi as she went and got some chicken onto her plate.

Huffing, Ulrich started to dig in, not once realizing that his mother had a knowing smile on her face. Dinner progressed with small talk from the adults as Hotaru, Usagi, and Ulrich were just enjoying each other's silent company. As dinner ended, Hotaru, Usagi, and Ulrich were ushered upstairs to relax while they all talked business. Hotaru went into a room filled with, what Ulrich could see, a lot of lamps as she shut the door to change back into her regular clothes. Usagi led Ulrich into her room and shut her door. "Nice room," said Ulrich.

"You should see Hotaru's," said Usagi, "Her room is filled with lamps."

"Lamps," asked Ulrich.

"Yup," said Usagi, "My best friend collects lamps. So, her room is filled with lamps that aluminate her room with a soft glowing light."

"Still, your room is nice too," said Ulrich.

"Thank you," said Usagi as she pulled out her homework, "D-Do you want to do homework together since we'll be stuck here until the business thing is done?"

Ulrich shrugged as he sat on Usagi's bed. There wasn't really a place for him to sit, but Usagi gestured him to sit onto one of the cushions that was around her small table. Ulrich groaned teasingly that he already sat down already, but that just made Usagi giggle at him. Situating himself next to Usagi, Usagi gave Ulrich some paper so both could work on the homework together. Ulrich didn't know how long he was with Usagi, but it didn't seem that long as the door open to reveal Haruka with the Stern family. Both Ulrich's parents were surprised to see him actually tutoring and doing his homework with Usagi, but the most surprised thing was how Ulrich's eyes seem to glint with something as he smiled while Usagi whined about not getting the problem once more. "Ulrich dear," said the mother.

"Oh," said Ulrich as his face turned back to his normal features, "Is it over?"

"Yes," said the father, "We better get going so you may finish your homework as well."

"Alright," said Ulrich as he stood up.

The Stern family was led to the front door by Haruka and Usagi. Haruka shook Ulrich's father's hand and said that she was happy to be working alongside his company. Ulrich's father had a small smile on his face from making a huge business deal while Ulrich's mother smiled warmly and thanked Haruka and Usagi for a wonderful dinner. "See you at school," asked Usagi.

"Yeah," said Ulrich who had a tiny smile, "It's been… something… to learn where you live."

"Then, don't be a stranger, Ulrich Stern," teased Usagi before smiling and saying, "Come back here anytime."

"Is that a promise," joked Ulrich.

Usagi just nodded. As Ulrich's parents walked down the path to the street, Usagi hugged and kissed Ulrich's cheek in _**goodbye**_ before going up the stairs to finish her homework. She was lucky to turn around as her cheeks glowed red. She didn't know why she did that as she thought how his cheek felt by her lips and blushed more. Ulrich, in turn, had a big blush on his cheeks as Haruka chuckled knowingly. Hearing his name being called, Ulrich ran up towards his family before walking away.

_**\- With The Stern Family –**_

"That family sure is something," said Ulrich's mother.

"Yes," said Ulrich's father, "Maybe that girl will be good for you, son. You are concentrating on your work for a change."

"And speaking of the girl," said the mother, "Do you have something to tell us, Ulrich dear?"

Ulrich, as he walked with his family, stumbled a bit. He didn't know what was going on between him and Usagi, but he didn't believe that whatever it was, he didn't want it to stop. He felt… _**happy**_… with Usagi as he thought about what she did before leaving her house. Blushing slightly, he just told his mother that there wasn't anything to tell. His parents, unknown to him, looked at each other in a knowing look. They could see that their son was smitten with that Usagi girl. Before they could say anything to their son, some… _**thing**_… jumped out and growled. Ulrich's mother screamed as she saw it while the Stern men stood in front of the mother. "Ssstar ssseed," hissed the monster.

"Star seed," asked Ulrich's father, "What's a star seed?"

"I don't know," said a serious Ulrich who had a sense of déjà vu about that word, "But, we best run."

"Good idea," said the father as he picked up the scared mother and started to run.

Ulrich could only stare as he caught a glimpse of X.A.N.A.'s symbol before running away with his family. He really wished his dad didn't keep his phone. He believed this… uh… _**monster**_ was part of X.A.N.A.'s new scheme. However, none of the other monsters in the world of Lyoko could speak. Ulrich, who was pondering, didn't see a crack on the sidewalk and tripped over it. Grunting in pain, he saw his parents turn back in horror to see the monster getting near Ulrich. Ulrich braced himself for something… anything… as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see how horrified his parents were. It wasn't until Ulrich heard the monster yelp in pain before smashing into a nearby building. "Are you alright," asked a female voice.

"I-I think so," said Ulrich as he looked up.

"That's good," said the female in front of him before turning to her companion that was hidden, "Saturn, I've got it from here. If he has any injuries, I can heal him. You best help the other Outers with that Youma."

A silhouette of another person jumped out from the shadows and ran towards the battle. Ulrich blinked before finally getting a good look at said person in front of him. She was wearing a white bodice and a very short red, yellow, and blue skirt that showed off her legs that were adorn with white boots. Ulrich blushed when he saw that before looking at her face. She had twin circles on top of her head that cascaded down into two pigtails. On her back, she had white wings while her blonde hair had little white winged accessories. "Who are you," asked Ulrich.

"I'm Sailor Moon," said Moon, "Do you have any injuries?"

"Not that I know of," said Ulrich.

"That's good," said Moon, "Will you be alright by yourself while I go help my comrades?"

"Y-Yeah," said Ulrich with a blush.

He couldn't help but blush as Sailor Moon ran to help her comrades. That skirt was just so short. His parents ran up to him just as he saw the other, as what Moon called them, _**Outers**_ flung attacks at the monster. He stared in awe that something that looked like a yellow planet, a big water ball, and a purple orb slammed into the monster. Though, was that a GLAIVE?! It wasn't until it looked weakened that Sailor Moon too out a scepter and called out _**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**_ that destroyed the monster. He could see the frowns on these Outers and Sailor Moon's faces before he was led away by his parents to get home as quickly as possible. 'Sailor Moon, huh,' thought Ulrich, 'Didn't Usagi and Hotaru tell us all about these Senshi people that defeated monsters like this one? I wonder why the Senshi are here, of all places, then.'

* * *

AN: Ulrich is the first to meet the Senshi! 8D Well, he doesn't know that he already MET them. XD At least, the attraction between Usagi and Ulrich are growing. That's for sure! (^_~) Ulrich's last thought… well, DUE to your meddling with time, Ulrich, the Senshi are here! But now, it seems as though Chaos is stepping up to get star seeds, huh? ㅋㅋ Anyways, happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	6. Knowledge & Date Asking, With Evil Hints

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"So wait," said Jeremie, "Are you telling us that you ran into the Sailor Senshi?"

"Mhm," said Ulrich.

"And the monster," said Aelita, "Had the X.A.N.A. symbol?"

"Mhm," said Ulrich again.

It was Sunday night that Ulrich, Usagi, and Hotaru returned to Kadic Academy. Ulrich waved _**goodbye**_ to the two before heading to his dorm where he knew that his friends and fellow Lyoko warriors were. Just as he thought, he opened the door to see Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie all waiting for him. Odd welcomed him back, but it was Yumi who asked Ulrich how the night went. Ulrich started to tell them that the night was fine up until a monster-like thing started to target his family. He also told the gang that the monster also had an X.A.N.A. symbol on its arm before the Senshi arrived and dealt the final blow. Now, the gang was all caught up and turned to see Jeremie typing away on his laptop. "There isn't even an active tower in Lyoko," said Jeremie.

"What do you think that X.A.N.A. is up to then," asked Yumi.

"I'm not sure," said Jeremie, "But if the Senshi are involved…"

"We should probably tell the Senshi what is up," said Odd, "Maybe they'll tell us why they are here in France."

"I doubt it," said Ulrich.

"It couldn't hurt to try though," said Aelita.

"If we do try," said Yumi, "How are we going to talk to the Senshi? We don't even know where to find them."

The Code Lyoko gang stopped their conversation to stay in deep thought. They didn't know how they can summon the Senshi without having an X.A.N.A. attack of all things. Deep in thought, they all almost didn't even hear the door knock until the second time. Odd blinked because he knew that everyone was already here. Ulrich, since he was near the door, opened it to reveal Usagi. "Usagi," asked Aelita.

"Uh, hi," said Usagi in confusion, "Do you guys always hang out in this dorm or in Jeremie-_itoko (cousin)_'s room?"

"Mostly in Jeremie's room," said Aelita.

"Anyways," said Yumi, "Why are you here?"

"Ulrich forgot his notes when we were doing homework together," said Usagi.

"Since when did you guys do homework together over the weekend," asked Odd.

"Since my dad's business dinner was at Usagi's house," said Ulrich.

Ulrich took the notes from her hands and smiled in gratitude. After the monster attack and Ulrich's family was back at home, Ulrich was surprised how his father approved of his friendship with Usagi, but he just shook his head, thinking that his father approved because Usagi was part of his father's new business partners' family. Ulrich also thought back about his other thought of Usagi and Hotaru knowing more about the Senshi. So, without pause, Ulrich started a conversation while the others waited for Ulrich to tell Usagi to head back to her dorm. "Usagi," said Ulrich, "You know more about the Senshi, right?"

"Yeah," said Usagi, "Why?"

"Well, because after that business dinner with the teachers, my family and I were attacked," said Ulrich.

"Are you alright," asked a concern Usagi.

"Yeah," said Ulrich, "The Senshi showed up. But, the thing is that this is France. Why would a monster that a Senshi fought over in Japan come here?"

"I'm not sure," said Usagi, "But, I am glad that you are alright."

"Me too," said Ulrich before looking at the ground in a frown, "Can you tell me more about the Senshi and what they fought against? It's just so that I know how to protect my family better."

"Yeah," said Usagi, "I can give you a few tips on what you should and shouldn't do when a Youma shows up and stuff. **looks at the others** Do you guys want to know too?"

"We can learn it from Ulrich later," piped up Odd before anyone else could say anything as he pushed Ulrich out of the door, "Now have a good night!"

Ulrich and Usagi blinked in unison as Odd closed the door in their faces. They were kind of surprised that Odd would do something like that. Shrugging, Ulrich asked if they could go to her dorm room. Usagi nodded and said that Hotaru could also help in tell Ulrich everything both knew about Youma and tips on what to do when people see one. As Usagi and Ulrich headed towards Usagi's room, Odd was being bombard by questions from the other three. "Why would you do that," asked Aelita.

"I concur," said Jeremie, "We should have just kept Usagi here to tell us what we wanted to know."

"I think it would have been a bit awkward," said Odd.

"Why do you think that," asked Yumi.

Odd didn't say anything after that. He just faked yawned and commented on the time. Odd was NOT going to rat Ulrich's interest in Usagi out to Yumi of all people. No telling what Yumi would do if she found out that way, too. Ushering the rest out and telling them that he would see them tomorrow, Odd closed the door and sighed. No one could tell the interest that Ulrich had in Usagi? Well, Odd thought that he would just have to help his buddy out with pushing him towards Usagi and to forget about his feelings for Yumi. 'That's a good way to move on, right,' thought Odd as he drifted off to sleep.

_**\- The Next Day –**_

"A dance," asked a skeptical Hotaru.

"I think it would be fun to go," said Usagi.

"I don't know," said Hotaru, "We still have to investigate if that was just a random Youma or Chaos is back."

It was the next day, and around the school hung a poster for a dance that was coming up at Kadic Academy. Usagi thought it would be fun to go, but when Hotaru reminded Usagi about Senshi business, Usagi flinched as she thought about what Hotaru said. She really didn't want to battle Chaos again. Once was enough, and after THAT battle, she lost four of her best friends and her so-called lover. Sure, Usagi was glad that she didn't have to follow destiny's plan to marry someone who was MUCH older than her, but she lost so much during that Chaos battle. She wasn't sure if she would be able to. However, when the Outers and she defeated that Youma the two nights ago, Usagi couldn't help but break down and cry in Hotaru's arms that night. She was just glad that Ulrich and his family were safe and sound. "I'm sorry to bring that up again, _hime_," said Hotaru.

"It's fine," said Usagi, "I thought we could just have a bit of a break to be normal."

"But, if you really want to go," said Hotaru, "We Outers will not stop you. You deserve to have some sort of happiness, _hime_."

"Thank you, Hota-chan," said Usagi as she hugged the younger one close to her.

At that point, Ulrich was trying to dodge the advances of Sissi, the long black-haired girl, from asking him to the dance. He really didn't want to go with Sissi of all people to the dance. He WOULD have faked that Yumi and he were already going, but he didn't want a repeat of X.A.N.A. attacking with a teddy bear. Ulrich looked around and had an idea. Quite bold of him really, but he really wasn't going to let Sissi be his date if he can help it. Not seeing the others showing amusement at his plight, Ulrich went up to Usagi and Hotaru and flung an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Hey, Usagi," said Ulrich.

"H-Hi," stuttered Usagi as she held a confused look on why Ulrich did that.

"Can you do me a huge favor," asked Ulrich.

"What would that be," asked Usagi.

"Come to the dance with me as my date," said Ulrich.

Hotaru grinned in amusement as she saw Usagi's face flush red. Usagi, on her part, just nodded her head. It was moments before that Hotaru and Usagi were talking about going to the dance or not. With Hotaru's blessings, Usagi was surprised that moments later, she would find herself a date so soon, especially with her hidden crush, Ulrich. Ulrich, on his part, was elated that his hidden crush nodded her head. He also thought she looked cute with the red hue on her cheeks. All three, however, turned to where shocked yells of _**WHAT?!**_ rang throughout the courtyard. "B-But, Ulrich-dear," said Sissi, "I was about to ask you!"

"Yeah," said a lying Ulrich, "Well, I wanted to ask Usagi to the dance a while ago actually."

"Hmph," said Sissi, "First Yumi, and now Usagi. Just you wait, Ulrich-dear. I'll be the one that you will be dating you."

"Keep dreaming," heard Ulrich to his side.

"Hey, guys," said a sheepish Ulrich.

Turning around, Usagi, Hotaru, and Ulrich saw the Lyoko gang behind them and watching what Ulrich was going to do. Yumi was clenching her hand in jealousy because she thought for sure that Ulrich would go to her to help with his plight, but she was wrong. Ulrich was rubbing his head with his hand sheepishly as he turned to Usagi. The others could see that Ulrich had a hidden crush on Usagi, and that just made Yumi feel the green monster clawing at her heart again. "Sorry about that," said Ulrich, "I just didn't want to deal with Sissi of all people to ask me to the dance."

"So… you weren't serious about me going with you to the dance," asked a sad Usagi.

"W-Were you just USING my _hime_," asked Hotaru threateningly.

"Uh… well…," stuttered Ulrich.

"What Ulrich means," piped up Odd, "Was that this wasn't really how he wanted to ask Usagi out!"

"U-Uh… yeah," said Ulrich who gave a grateful look towards Odd.

Let it be known that Hotaru could be pretty scary when defending her friend. Yumi, on the other hand, thought that since Ulrich confessed that it was to get rid of Sissi, she could try. However, Odd had to pipe up and save Ulrich's skin. It seemed that Ulrich was finally moving on from Yumi, and Yumi didn't even realize it. When Hotaru was waiting for Ulrich expectantly, Ulrich just sheepishly smiled and dragged Usagi away just so that they both have some privacy. Ulrich, at least, had the decency to remember what Usagi and Hotaru said just in case another Youma popped up. "So, I guess that Ulrich will be taking my cousin to the dance," said Jeremie.

"You bet," said Odd with a smile.

"I was actually going to ask Ulrich to the dance though," said Yumi.

"Oh," said Odd who faltered, "Sorry about that. But, you still have William to take you."

"Yeah," said Yumi glumly, "William."

"Hey," said Odd, "It's not like he doesn't care for you. I just told Ulrich to move on from lovey-dovey feelings from you. Your relationship isn't really… um…"

"Healthy," suggested Aelita.

"Yeah," said Odd, "Healthy. You guys are always jealous of each other, and all you do is ARGUE when you guys are jealous. Face it Yumi. Time to just let this lovey-dovey feeling of yours go as well."

While Yumi contemplated on what Odd said, Hotaru was actually unacknowledged, which was fine for her because she got to find out more about the extent of Yumi and Ulrich's relationship. She just hoped that the both didn't hurt her _hime_. When Hotaru looked around, she could see that the girl, Sissi, would also be a problem. It seemed that Ulrich was the heart throb of Kadic Academy that had girls fighting over him. Sissi, on her part, was clenching her fist in anger and jealousy. She wanted to be where that new girl, Usagi, was standing. Of course, Usagi wasn't new to the school anymore, but she got to hang out with the group that Sissi longed to be in too. Sissi just needed a plan. However, what everyone wouldn't know would be another sinister plan in the making.

_**\- With Ulrich And Usagi –**_

"Again, sorry for what happened back there," said Ulrich.

"It's fine," said Usagi.

While the others were away, Ulrich dragged Usagi towards the trees that were near Kadic Academy for some peace and quiet. He really wanted to ask Usagi since they have gotten really close during the tutoring sessions, but then Sissi happened while he was trying to form words to ask Usagi. When he saw Sissi's intentions, Ulrich also saw Hotaru and Usagi around the poster that told of the dance and took his chance. Not really what he wanted to do, but what else he was supposed to do? Looking at Usagi, he felt peace overcome his mind as they stopped at a bench. "Anyways," said Ulrich, "Will you really go to the dance with me?"

"Are you honestly asking me," teased Usagi.

"Yes," said a serious Ulrich, "Look, Usagi, I really want to take you to your first ever dance here at Kadic Academy, if you are willing to let me."

"Of course," said Usagi, "Thank you, Ulrich, for taking me to my first ever dance. Will you be picking me up at the house or at the dorm?"

"Uh," said Ulrich, "I kind of didn't think that far ahead. Thought you wouldn't come since it looked like you and Hotaru were having a serious discussion."

Usagi giggled and suggested to just pick her up at the dorm since the dance would be in the school's gym. Ulrich nodded as the two planned out that day. They didn't know if they would actually call it a _**date**_ just yet, but they'll probably discuss it at a later date. As Ulrich and Usagi headed back to the school for their classes, they would be unaware what surprises had in store for them.

_**\- At The Factory –**_

"It seems as the _hime_ is falling for someone else," said Chaos on the supercomputer, "No matter. I know what to shake up that infuriating light of hope."

The scanners in a different room started to turn on. As Chaos, within X.A.N.A., plotted, the scanners opened to reveal copies of the Inners and Mamoru in their Senshi outfits, each face having an evil smirk. There were also X.A.N.A.'s crab-like monsters behind the copies. All of them stepped out of the scanners and walked towards the elevator. Upon reaching the top, all of them left, each Senshi having one of the crabs with them. Chaos laughed loud and evilly as it said, "The time has come to make that _hime_ regret of ever going up against me! Chaos! **evil laughter ringing around the factory**"

* * *

AN: Oh boy. Can't Ulrich and Usagi get a good date? Apparently not if Chaos's plan to bring in copies of the Inners and Mamoru as Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen is to go by. I think the next chapter is going to have some revealing secrets now, don't you? ㅋㅋ Hope Usagi can handle it, along with Ulrich. Both DID keep a huge secret, although separate, ne? XD Anyways, see ya next chapter! 8D Happy reading! ^^


	7. A Dance Ruined! Something Figured Out?

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Stop pacing," said Odd.

"Sorry," said Ulrich as he sat on his bed, "Just…"

"Nervous," asked Jeremie.

"Yeah," said Ulrich.

"Well, if my cousin comes back in tears, I'm leaving you to Miss Haruka," said Jeremie.

"Same here," said Odd.

"Haha," said a sarcastic Ulrich, "With friends like you, who needs X.A.N.A?"

"Sorry," said Odd, "But, you HAVE to admit that Miss Haruka is quite scary."

It has been a week since that fateful day of Ulrich asking Usagi out to the dance. It has been a week since Yumi reevaluated her feelings for Ulrich after realizing that he was moving on from their toxic lovey-dovey relationship. It has been a week since, well, everything turned back into a perspective. Now, Ulrich as pacing in his own room, dreading this so-called dance date with Usagi. He really didn't want anything to happen, but with X.A.N.A., some THING will probably happen. Odd and Jeremie were also in the dorm room because they were getting ready for the dance as well. Jeremie finally got the courage to ask Aelita while Odd was going to the dance with a fellow student, Milly. All of the boys were wearing nicer clothing, but wasn't in a tuxedo because the dance wasn't all that important to be formal. Checking himself once more, Ulrich left the room and walked towards Usagi's. Ulrich knocked on the door to see Hotaru open it up instead of Usagi. "So, the prince comes to take the princess to the dance," teased Hotaru.

"You're not going," asked Ulrich.

"No," said Hotaru, "I have a previous engagement with our guardians. But, if _hime_ comes back to the dorm with tears, you just don't have Haruka-papa to contend with."

"Noted," said Ulrich as he inwardly winced.

"Well, I won't keep you two waiting," said Hotaru.

As Ulrich was about to comment on what Hotaru meant, Hotaru grabbed onto something… an arm?... and pulled said person out into the open before pushing the person into Ulrich's arms. Ulrich's eyes widen at the sudden move Hotaru did as the door closed, but without Ulrich seeing Hotaru wink. Ulrich looked down to blush as he saw what, or rather who, he was holding. Usagi, with a blush, was wearing a nice A-line pastel purple dress. Her hair was up in a French braid that fell down towards mid-thigh. She also didn't put that much make-up like some girls do, just light make-up to make her eyes shine. "U-Uh, you look great," said Ulrich who released Usagi.

"T-Thank you," said Usagi with a blush.

"Ready to go," asked Ulrich.

"Yes," said Usagi.

Usagi grasped Ulrich's hand and smiled. Ulrich returned the smile as they walked down the hallway to get to the dance. The couple didn't notice that Usagi's dorm opened slightly to see a purple eye peeking out. Hotaru was giggling as she saw her _hime_ blushing as the two started to talk while walking to the gym. Silently, Hotaru crept out of the dorm room and walked the opposite way to meet up with Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru. Too bad that she left because something evil was about to happen to everyone, especially Usagi.

_**\- With The Outers –**_

"So, how is Usagi-_hime_," asked Michiru.

"She is now in the capable hands of Ulrich-san," said Hotaru.

"I still say that we should have questioned him before sending him with _koneko (kitten)_," huffed Haruka.

"You just don't like any boy with our _hime_," teased Michiru.

Hotaru was quick to meet up with the other Outers. They decided that they should investigate the factory while everyone else was preoccupied by the dance. As they neared the factory, they didn't really see anything out of place that suggested otherwise. Hotaru wrinkled her nose by the smell of the factory while Setsuna looked around the room. When Haruka hit a button from the elevator, everyone blinked as it worked. A rundown factory should not have a working elevator. All four looked at each other before nodded their heads. They would use the elevator to find out where it would lead. However, before the Outers could do anything, a flaming arrow was shot and hit where Haruka was about to venture. "What," exclaimed Haruka as she backed up.

"Nice to see you too, Uranus," said a mocking female voice.

"I wonder if they are ready for us," said another female voice.

"Too bad that it's just us," said the first female voice, "I know that Jupiter would love to have a crack at Uranus."

"Inners," exclaimed a shocked Michiru.

"In the flesh," said the second female, "So to speak."

Turning around, the Outers were faced by Mars and Venus. The Outers were in shock because the last time they saw the Inners, they didn't have any memories of their Senshi lives. Setsuna looked closer until she gasped. Within the eyes of Mars and Venus, it was just a blank stare with a hint of evil. Michiru gaped as she pointed towards what the two were wearing. Golden bracelets like the ones Galaxia used were on each of their wrists. "Chaos," whispered Michiru.

"With the power of Chaos, we will be the powerful Senshi," said Venus.

"Mars Galactica Sniper," called Mars.

"Venus Love and Galactica Shock," called Venus.

"Move," shouted Haruka.

"You can dodge our attacks," said Mars.

"But, can you fight those," finished a smirking Venus.

The Outers did indeed dodge the attacks, but as they turned, they were met by crab-like creatures they have never seen before. Dodging the blasters from the crab-like creatures, Setsuna implored that Hotaru and Haruka rush back to the school to defend Usagi. Michiru pushed Haruka towards the exit with Hotaru, just before transforming with Setsuna into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. Haruka and Hotaru looked at each other before rushing back to the school. If only two of the Inners were here at the factory, then the others would be at the dance. It was their duty to protect everyone, especially their _hime_. "Saturn Crystal Power," called Hotaru.

"Uranus Crystal Power," called Haruka.

"Make Up," finished both girls, for their Senshi alter-ego would work faster to getting to the school.

_**\- At The School –**_

"Ulrich-dear," said Sissi as she came over to the couple.

"Hi, Sissi," said Usagi nicely, even though she was being ignored.

"Come and dance with me, Ulrich-dear," said Sissi.

"No thanks," said Ulrich, "I will be dancing with Usagi since she IS my date."

Sissi pouted as Ulrich grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her onto the corner of the dance floor. Usagi giggled as Ulrich had an exasperated expression on his face. Dancing close to Ulrich in a semi-slow, semi-fast song, Usagi smiled up at him. She felt like she really was back at the Moon Kingdom, just dancing close to someone she lo-, someone she likes. Usagi blushed at the thought of loving Ulrich. Sure, the both got to know each other for the past months at Kadic, but thinking about being IN love with Ulrich? Usagi sighed gently as she placed her head onto Ulrich's chest, treasuring what she was feeling. Ulrich, for his part, flushed slightly when he felt Usagi's head on his chest. He didn't know how he could feel like this when Yumi never made him feel this way before either. Looking around, he spotted Yumi and William together, along with his other friends around the room. Ulrich looked back down to see Usagi smiling up at him. Just before he could lower his head to kiss her, both were pulled away by a white glove in the shadows. "Good, you are alright," said a female voice.

"Wha-," questioned a confused Ulrich.

"Jupiter," asked a perplexed Usagi.

"No time," said Jupiter.

"Hey," said Ulrich, "Aren't you a Senshi?"

"Ugh," said Jupiter, "I said, no time. Now, you two, move your butts!"

"I think we should listen to her," said Usagi who inwardly worried.

"Alright," said Ulrich.

The three of them stuck to the shadows as Ulrich looked around again. It seemed like the two were the only ones who were pulled out of the dance by a Senshi. Grabbing Usagi's hand into his, the two walked out just in time to see, what Ulrich gaped inwardly, crab-like monsters. Jupiter started to pull Usagi closer, but Ulrich pulled Usagi back and pushed her behind him. He didn't know what was going on, but it seems like the Senshi were working for X.A.N.A. He wasn't going to let Usagi get hurt either. "What's going on," demanded a glaring Ulrich.

"Let's just say that we need the girl that's behind you," said Jupiter who smirked evilly as she was now in front of the crab-like creatures, "Besides, her fiancé is waiting."

"Fiancé," asked Ulrich who looked at Usagi in shocked.

"Yes," said a male voice, "Fiancé. Did you miss me, Usako?"

"Aww," said another female voice, "I think she can't talk. She's speechless!"

"Usagi," asked Ulrich.

Ulrich could see Usagi's eyes tear up. Seeing her stare at something, he turned to see what Usagi was seeing. Two Senshi and a man in a tuxedo-like outfit had golden bracelets on their wrists. The Senshi that wasn't identified was wearing two forms of the color blue. All three were smirking as the unidentified Senshi said something about a X.A.N.A. wanting him brainwashed. Ulrich glared more as he thought about what that golden bracelet entailed while standing in front of Usagi just that she could look hidden. Before Jupiter could launch herself towards the couple to grab Usagi again, a yellow orb went between her and the couple. Ulrich, who wanted to protect Usagi, twisted around and held Usagi in his arms, protectively. "You stay away from them," called Haruka in her Uranus outfit as she appeared.

"Uranus," said the male.

"No," said Hotaru in her Saturn outfit as she too appeared, "Chaos has Tuxedo Kamen, too?!"

"Boy," acknowledged Haruka.

"Uh, yeah," asked a shocked Ulrich with Usagi still in his arms.

"Get away from here with the girl," said Haruka, "Protect her with your life."

Ulrich gulped but just nodded. Before running away, he told the Senshi that the crab-like monsters can be destroyed by hitting the bullseye on the top of its head. The two Senshi and Usagi looked at him in surprise, but he didn't care. The two Senshi in front of him were protecting him and Usagi. As he ran with Usagi out of danger, Ulrich started to think. If this was really an X.A.N.A. attack, he and the others have to get to the factory and deactivate whatever tower was on. Maybe it will snap the so-called evil Senshi away? Looking at Usagi, Ulrich also decided that Usagi needed to be at the factory too. He didn't know why X.A.N.A. of all people wanted Usagi, but he'll worry about it later. 'Jeremie is so going to kill me for dragging his cousin into this mess,' thought Ulrich as he pulled out his phone to call the others.

_**\- Factory: The Bridge –**_

"Usagi, are you alright," asked Jeremie.

"I-I'm shocked, but alright," said Usagi.

When Ulrich called his friends, Ulrich led Usagi down the clean sewers towards the factory. It wasn't long that the couple was greeted by Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi who all but ran towards the factory. The four looked at Ulrich oddly because Usagi was with him, but all he said was that there was an attack and for some reason, X.A.N.A. wanted Usagi. It was logical to bring Usagi with them since they had the experience to deactivate the tower and send everything back in time. Usagi, however, just have a confused look on her face as she was dragged with the five into the factory. Yet, what the six weren't expecting was an all-out battle between four Senshi and crab-like creatures. "Great," muttered Yumi as all six quietly crept into the factory.

"I guess the Senshi were investigating something," whispered Aelita.

"It appears so," whispered Jeremie.

"Come on," whispered Ulrich, "Let's get to the scanners and find that activated tower."

Usagi was surprised that all six of them have gotten towards some ladders that led to the lower parts of the factory. She was beginning to realize that maybe these five knew why Setsuna's element was being triggered. However, with Chaos out there, Usagi felt a bit helpless. She decided that she would see what everything was all about as she finally saw a huge supercomputer in the middle of the room. Jeremie was seated at the keyboard as Aelita, Odd, and Yumi went further down. Ulrich decided to be back-up just in case. "Found it," said Jeremie, "The activated tower is in the mountain sector."

"Then, start it up," said Odd's voice.

"Transfer Aelita," said Jeremie, "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd."

"You alright," whispered Ulrich.

"W-What is all of this," asked Usagi.

"Well, if we DO make it out alive and you remember," whispered Ulrich, "I'll tell you."

"Scanner Aelita," said Jeremie, "Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd."

"What do you mean…" started Usagi.

"It's not important," said Ulrich.

"Virtualization," said Jeremie as he hit a key on the keyboard.

_**\- Code Lyoko: Mountain Sector –**_

"Yumi," called out Aelita.

It was a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours when Aelita, Odd, and Yumi arrived at the guarded activated tower to find a lot of bloks and hornets. It was a couple of minutes, but felt like hours when Yumi was on her last points and got de-virtualized by a hornet. Odd was in front of Aelita as he tried to hold off the diminishing, but still a lot, swarm. It was just then, however, that a very fast-moving motorcycle came with two passengers. Hitting one of the bloks in the center of the bullseye with a katana, the motorcyclist stopped to reveal Ulrich in his samurai getup. It was the other person that Odd and Aelita stared at. The person was female and had yellow hair tied up into two tight balls on her head. On the female, she was wearing something similar to what the Senshi wore, a Sailor outfit with a very short skirt. When the person got off of the motorcycle with the help of Ulrich, she turned around to reveal herself as… "Usagi," exclaimed Odd and Aelita.

"Jeremie," asked Aelita.

"My cousin was adamant to going," said Jeremie, "And… and… she pulled out the saddest puppy dog-eyes ever!"

"Jeremie has gone soft," said a laughing Odd.

"Weirdest thing to see too," said a laughing Ulrich.

"We can laugh at this later," said Yumi, "Shouldn't you guys be helping Aelita out?"

"Remember," said Ulrich to Usagi, "Hit the bullseye on the monsters."

"Got it," said Usagi.

Usagi looked at her virtualized self and saw that her weapon was the same as when she first started out as a Sailor Senshi. With great accuracy, Usagi flung the disc and it sliced right in the middle of a blok before hitting another and returning to her. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita looked at Usagi in awe because they have never seen a disc thrown like that. Ulrich and Odd got back to work when a hornet hit a part of their bodies. Ulrich took out his katana and called out _**Super Sprint**_ before hitting a few of the hornets and landing on his feet. Odd, in his cat-boy getup, fired his laser arrows that destroyed some of the bloks. Aelita ran into the tower and started to use the interface and deactivate the tower. Just as Usagi hugged Ulrich, she heard Jeremie say, "Return to the past."

_**\- At The Beginning Of The Day –**_

"Usagi," asked Ulrich as he opened his dorm room door.

"Odd isn't here, is he," asked Usagi.

"No," said Ulrich, "Asking Milly to the dance at the last minute."

"Good," said Usagi before looking straight at Ulrich with a serious look, "We need to talk."

* * *

AN: Whelp! I leave you with this cliffhanger! XD Look out, Ulrich, you are going to get a surprise of your life. I think this is the beginning of no secrets between Ulrich and Usagi, don't you agree? XP As for the fighting stuff, I'm not great at the fighting scenes. ㅠㅠ I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I felt like this would be a good start of Ulrich and Usagi having a discussion at the next chapter before a nicer dance start for everyone. I'm not sure if Usagi will tell the Outers, but if the Inners and Mamoru are still on the lose, then yeah. Have to spill the beans then, ne? =P Anyways, happy reading (hopefully) and see ya next chapter!


	8. Secrets Revealed Between Love Interests

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"We need to talk," said Usagi.

"Uh," said Ulrich as he cursed inside his head, "What do we need to talk about?"

Usagi sighed as she sat on Ulrich's bed. She knew she was the leader of the Senshi, but did they HAVE to make her talk to Ulrich? The best bet would be revealing who SHE is, but she didn't want to open up THAT can of worms just yet. Usagi looked at Ulrich and sighed once more. He was being coy about not knowing what she wanted to talk about, but she knew. She knew that Ulrich knew she would remember, just like all the times they went back to the past, just like all the times Setsuna would rant and curse up a storm because of it. She thought back on what she discovered…

_**\- Flashback –**_

_"Return to the past," called out Jeremie's voice._

_ Usagi looked at Ulrich in confusion during her excited hug about being virtualized the first time. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes. Usagi blinked to see that she was NOW at her dorm instead of wherever she was before. She now knew that her so-called cousin had a hand in what was going on with Setsuna's element and had to be the Senshi leader before something else comes up. Shaking Hotaru awake, Usagi grabbed her Senshi communicator and pressed the button. "__Koneko (kitten)__," asked Haruka as she answered the call._

_ "Get Michiru and Setsuna to Hotaru and my dorm room now," said Usagi._

_ "Uh, that could be a problem," said Haruka, "Setsuna went off again when we got returned to the past."_

_ "Then, tell her that I have a new lead on it," said Usagi._

_ "Wha-," shouted Hotaru who just woke up and Haruka over the communicator._

_ "I'm not repeating myself," said Usagi._

_ "Alright," said Haruka, "We'll be there soon."_

_ Usagi closed the communicator just as Haruka disappeared from the screen. She couldn't believe that they FINALLY had a lead. But, what to do with Ulrich, her so-called cousin Jeremie, and the others? It seems that Usagi was now at a crossroad to follow her heart or her Senshi persona. Hotaru, who could feel Usagi's confusion and hurt, went towards Usagi's bed and held her __hime (princess)__ close to her. Whatever Usagi found out, Hotaru wasn't going to let whoever or whatever it was hurt her. When a knock sounded around the dorm, Hotaru reluctantly left Usagi on the bed and opened the door. The other Outers, from there, walked into the dorm and closed it. No need for anyone to come in. "Usagi-__hime__," asked Setsuna._

_ "You know how at the end, the shadows of the Inners and Mamo-cha… I mean, Tuxedo Kamen, showed themselves," asked Usagi._

_ "Yeah," said Haruka, "Hotaru and I were keeping Jupiter, Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen at bay."_

_ "Setsuna and I were keeping Mars and Venus at bay, too," said Michiru._

_ "Ulrich took me underneath the sewer system towards the factory," said Usagi, "That's where things got kind of confusing."_

_ "How so," asked Hotaru._

_ "It seemed as though our new friends know more about the crab-like monsters because they dragged me in secret towards a very powerful computer at the basement of the factory," said Usagi._

_ "What," growled Haruka._

_ "You all could have been hurt," exclaimed Michiru._

_ Usagi sighed as she nodded her head. However, she pressed on by telling them all about another level below the powerful computer. Ulrich and Jeremie, not knowing that she would retain the memories due to her Senshi powers, explained that there was a virtual world that had an evil virus named X.A.N.A. and that it was the Code Lyoko warriors' job to shut down an activated tower within said world. The Outers patiently waited as Usagi got to the point where Yumi came back and Ulrich was about to go into the world. She also admitted that she begged Jeremie for her to go into that world too. "What," exclaimed the Outers._

_ "__Hime__," said Setsuna, "You could have DIED in that world."_

_ "But, I didn't," said Usagi, "It seemed like it was like a virtual reality game because once you lose points and it hits to zero, you rematerialize into the real world, just like what happened with Yumi."_

_ "But that was still too risky," said Hotaru._

_ "I know," said Usagi, "But, I felt like it was my duty as a Senshi to help out."_

_ "Alright," said Haruka surprisingly, "We know we don't like it, but it happened. So, let's get back on track on WHAT went on and HOW we got back to the past once more."_

_ Usagi then described herself as a 3D figure that had a similar outfit like when she transformed as Sailor Moon, along with her weapon that she had when she first started out as a Senshi, a disc. She told the Outers that Ulrich looked like a Samurai as Odd looked like a purple cat. She explained that she helped them fight some monsters called Bloks and Hornets while Aelita ran into the activated tower and somehow deactivated. The last thing that she also remembered, as she told the Outers, was that Jeremie called out __**"Return to the past."**__ before a bright white light blinded her. "And then, I woke up here, in the dorm," said Usagi._

_ "So, it seems that we were right to not cross out them on our suspects list," said Michiru._

_ "Setsuna-mama," asked Hotaru gently, "Are you alright?"_

_ "Am I alright," asked Setsuna slowly before going off at the four Senshi, "Those. No. Good. Stupid. Kids! How DARE they willingly use MY element like that?! I know that maybe these so-called virtual monsters made a mess of things, but to reset time willy nilly?!"_

_ "Willy nilly," whispered Haruka as Michiru shushed her._

_ "That is NOT how MY element should be used," ranted Setsuna._

_ The other three Outers and Usagi stared at Setsuna as she ranted more and more about how irresponsible Hotaru and Usagi's new friends were being. It was best for Setsuna to get the ranting out of her system before one of them tried to calm her down. Setsuna was still ranting by lunch time. Hey, she was steamed and ready to give a piece of her mind to the Code Lyoko warriors. However, Michiru and Haruka held her back as Setsuna tried to even get out of the dorm room. Usagi and Hotaru looked on in surprise because Setsuna was usually the calm one… well, the calm one until something sets her off. In this case, everyone was finally finding out the cause of the time disturbances. "I should talk to Ulrich," said Usagi._

_ "Whatever decision you make," said Hotaru, "We all will be behind you."_

_ "Even if I want to reveal myself," asked Usagi._

_ "Even if you do," said Hotaru._

_ "Thanks," said Usagi as she hugged Hotaru before sneaking out of the room and walking towards Ulrich's._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"Usagi," asked Ulrich in concern.

"Huh," asked Usagi.

"You wanted to talk to me about something," said Ulrich.

"Right," said Usagi, "Sorry. Was in memory lane about something."

Ulrich looked at Usagi while inside, he was panicking. He felt that the talk has to be something about what happened before Jeremie returned everyone to the past. Usagi felt nervous as well as Ulrich just waited for Usagi to talk instead. If it was Yumi, he wouldn't be talking like this, that's for sure. 'Who knew that Usagi could change me so much,' thought Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you said that I can confide in you for anything," said Usagi.

"And I still stand by that," said Ulrich.

"For this though," said Usagi, "Do you promise NOT to tell the others until I do?"

"I don't know if I can do that," said Ulrich.

"Why not," asked Usagi.

"My friends and I don't keep most secrets from each other," said Ulrich.

"Even if I am the one asking," asked Usagi.

"Why not just tell me and we'll see," suggested Ulrich.

Usagi sat silently on Ulrich's bed. She knew that Ulrich will probably tell Jeremie and the others, but she wanted to tell them at her own pace. It was bad enough that she was trying to confide in Ulrich about this. Ulrich, on the other hand, smacked his head in his mind. He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to keep Usagi's secret. Even if it meant for his friends to know, it WAS Usagi's secret to tell. Before Ulrich could tell Usagi that he will promise to not tell, Ulrich saw a smile on Usagi's face. "You guys are close, right," asked Usagi.

"Ever since we started Kadic Academy," said Ulrich.

"Then, let me first tell you a story before I confide in you," said Usagi.

Ulrich frowned. He thought Usagi would confide in him in something, but a story? He couldn't contemplate it that much as Usagi started a story about a girl who was normal until she wasn't. Usagi, on her part, had a bittersweet smile on her face as she told Ulrich the girl turned into a Senshi. Even as a third person, Usagi never revealed that this girl was her to Ulrich. She never told Ulrich that she was already confiding in him about her past. Ulrich, however, listened while looking at Usagi in wonder. He really was curious on how Usagi knew all about this Senshi's story. He winced at certain parts, especially about how the Senshi died over and over again, just to be returned back to the past and had to fight a newer enemy. He remembered certain times that it was a close call on dying when X.A.N.A. attacked his friends and him. Then, the story ended with Usagi saying, "After Galaxia, the girl was met with her friends and boyfriend not remembering her. Heartbroken, she confided in Saturn, and in turn, also gained a new family after her old one died. It wasn't until one day that Saturn and she stumbled upon Pluto ranting about someone misusing her element, time."

"Pluto's element is time," asked Ulrich who was suddenly panicking more than when Usagi first stepped into his dorm.

"Yes," said Usagi, "Each Senshi govern an element. I don't know how time is an element, but, Pluto was very vexed when it happened over and over again. She finally narrowed it down to two places in France. Packing up, Moon and the Outers left for France in a faux reason that Moon was someone's cousin."

"Someone's cousin," echoed Ulrich as he thought.

"Hm," said Usagi, "Then, Moon found friends within her so-called cousin's group, never realizing that she will also find love in another than with her Prince Endymion."

"Usagi," said Ulrich as he looked at her, "It sounds like this story is…"

"About me," said Usagi who looked at Ulrich with depressed eyes, "And… **takes a deep breath**… this story IS about me. Surprise?"

Ulrich looked at his hidden crush in surprise and hurt. He was hurt that Usagi lied about being Jeremie's cousin, but he was hurt that she didn't say anything until now. He also believed that Usagi remembered being in the Lyoko world, but that was for another time. He was surprised when he finally figured out that Usagi's story was about her. She went through so much, but it looked like to Ulrich that she was all smiles and happiness. He would never have guessed that she held so much pain. Even though he was hurt about the lying, he genuinely thought about it through before discovering that Usagi and Hotaru didn't really know about them and weren't really pretending to be their friends just for the sake of their mission. However, he felt a bit glad to now knowing who this Tuxedo Kamen/Mamoru/Prince Endymion was. It still didn't squash his jealousy, but at least he had information. 'And, I wouldn't be surprised that Usagi informed her protectors about Lyoko,' thought Ulrich before saying, "So, that's the secret that you want me to keep from the others."

"Mhm," said Usagi, "I told you my story as a Senshi so that you do not tell the others until we… well, more like me… are ready to tell. I know that you all told me what Lyoko was."

"At least, tell Jeremie that you aren't really his cousin," said Ulrich, "He has the right to know that."

"I know," said Usagi, "But, that decision isn't up to me."

"Why," asked Ulrich, "Aren't you the leader?"

"Yes," said Usagi, "But, this plan was all Setsuna's. She made all of us swear not to reveal about the faux relationship between Jeremie and myself to him."

"That's… not really a reason to not tell him," said Ulrich.

"This is Setsuna," said Usagi, "She isn't really thinking straight ever since YOU guys messed with her element."

"Don't look at me," said Ulrich with his hands up in a _**I surrender**_ pose, "Blame Jeremie. He's the one who created that program."

Usagi giggled. She couldn't picture Ulrich throwing Jeremie under the bus, so to speak. Ulrich looked at Usagi in surprise by her light laughter, but Usagi explained that she couldn't picture him giving Jeremie up to Setsuna of all people. Ulrich shrugged because there were some parts of his life that he didn't tell Usagi. He also knew that some parts of his life wasn't even shared to his other friends. Calming down, Usagi hugged Ulrich, which caught him off guard. "What's the hug for," asked Ulrich even though he returned it.

"I am grateful to confide in you," said Usagi, "Even though you won't be promising to keep this to yourself, I am still grateful. It's been… a really long time that I confided in someone that wasn't one of my protectors."

"Like I said," said Ulrich, "You can tell me anything."

"Though," said Usagi who looked up at Ulrich from her position, "Can you tell me some of YOUR adventures in Lyoko before I got here? I think it's only a bit fair to know your adventures like you know mine."

"Where to begin," said Ulrich.

The two stayed on Ulrich's bed as Ulrich started to tell Usagi about one time a giant teddy bear was made by X.A.N.A. to attack the school. Usagi looked transfixed on what Ulrich's adventures were about. She felt a bit jealous that he had so many moments with Yumi, but squashed it down just as Ulrich started to tell her about how he disappeared and appeared as a ghost who could possess other people. As Usagi was cuddling on Ulrich's side while he told his adventures, the dorm door opened to reveal Odd. Odd, looking inside, was smiling like an idiot when he saw how lovey-dovey and cozy the two were. "Oh, don't mind me," said Odd.

"Hey Odd," said a smiling Usagi.

"So, did Milly accept," asked Ulrich.

"Yup," said Odd, "I now have a date to the dance."

"That's good," said Ulrich, "Wouldn't want to see you sulking."

"I do not sulk," pouted Odd.

"Hey, Odd," questioned Usagi.

"Yeah," asked Odd.

"Is it true that Ulrich pushed you into the scanner the first time to be a test subject," asked Usagi.

"Yeah," said Odd who pouted, "I didn't know why he did, but… wait a minute! How do you know about that?"

"Usagi remembers being on Lyoko, Odd," explained Ulrich without telling Odd that HE was the one who told her, "She's going to be our newest ally and friend in the fight against X.A.N.A."

"What," shouted a shocked Odd.

* * *

AN: Whelp! That took a while. I hope that it was a good enough chapter. I needed a reason on why Usagi would now end up in Lyoko while the Outers figure out that X.A.N.A. may be working with Chaos OR may BE Chaos itself. Usagi is now part of the Lyoko gang and Odd is surprised. Especially without consulting with the others. At least, the air between Ulrich and Usagi won't be tense. ;) Anyways, happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	9. Usagi's An Ally, Ulrich's A Protector?

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Usagi-_hime_," said Hotaru, "I'll be with the others."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you," asked Usagi.

"No," said Hotaru, "We don't know if this X.A.N.A. is working with Chaos or it IS Chaos."

"But," started Usagi.

"No buts," said Hotaru, "_Hime_, we swore an oath to protect you. Besides, we don't need those shadows to come at you again."

Usagi pouted as she thought about what Hotaru said. The Outers and she found out that the Inners and Tuxedo Kamen who attacked them were fakes, were shadows that had the attacks gifted by Chaos. How they found out was using Michiru's mirror that showed all of them that the real Inners and Mamoru were safe and did NOT remember. Usagi was thankful for that because it showed that her friends were safe and that she could pursue her crush on Ulrich. Yet, due to the shadows of the Inners and Tuxedo Kamen still roaming around, the Outers thought best that she stayed behind while the four examine the factory once more. Usagi looked at Hotaru who smiled reassuringly at Usagi. Hotaru knew that Usagi would be worried over the Outers, but that's why she called Ulrich in a lie about Usagi needing some tutoring. When she opened the door, there was Ulrich already having a bag of homework and books with him to help Usagi with hers. "Look who's here," teased Hotaru.

"Ulrich," asked a confused Usagi.

"Yeah," said Ulrich who was rubbing his head awkwardly, "Hotaru said you needed help with homework."

"Oh, did she," asked a glaring Usagi.

"Anyways, be good _hime_," said Hotaru who left the room, "Don't let Haruka-papa know he's in here again."

"Wha-," started Ulrich.

Yet, Ulrich couldn't say anything as Hotaru all but ran out of the door. Usagi pouted cutely on her bed as she saw Hotaru leave. Ulrich looked back at the opened door then turned to see a pouting Usagi. Closing the door, Ulrich walked towards Usagi's bed and sat down, pulling Usagi towards his side. He somewhat understood what was going on, but he needed to clarify just what his mind came up with. "So, you DON'T need help," asked Ulrich.

"Not really," said Usagi.

"Hotaru lied," asked Ulrich.

"Mhm," said Usagi.

"Want to tell me about it," asked Ulrich.

"Hm," said a thoughtful Usagi, "Well, since you know about us Senshi…"

"Yup," said Ulrich, "Still surprised that _hime_ is not really a nickname for you like we all thought."

"Anyways," said an exasperated Usagi, "Since you know about us Senshi, I guess I can tell you. **looking up at Ulrich** Hotaru apparently grounded me to stay at Kadic while the Outers investigate the factory."

Ulrich looked surprised when Usagi told him straight up why Hotaru lied to him about Usagi needing help. He knew that the factory was where X.A.N.A. woke up, but it was also their base to get INTO Lyoko to stop the evil virus. Looking down at Usagi, Ulrich thought back on the discussion between his friends and him…

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "What," shouted a shocked Odd._

_ "Usagi remembers," said Ulrich._

_ "Not about that," said Odd, "We technically knew that it MAY happen, but why is she coming along?"_

_ "Why can't I," asked Usagi._

_ Odd bit his lower lip. He really didn't want to offend Usagi, but they had trouble with new allies. Just look at William. The poor guy, in Odd's opinion, still didn't regain his memories of being EVIL. When Ulrich looked at Odd, he knew what Odd was thinking about. He would have been worried too, but since Usagi confided in him on what she could do, he believed she could take care of herself. Just looking back at how she ran into the fray as Sailor Moon during his first time seeing a Youma, he realized that Usagi had experience in fighting evil. William didn't. Ulrich sighed as he motioned for Usagi to leave them alone. "We need a meeting," explained Ulrich, "I'll come by your dorm and tell you the answer?"_

_"That's fine," said Usagi, "I was surprised that you let me be in without asking the others."_

_ "Well, knowing your past…," trailed off Ulrich while Odd looked confused._

_ "Ah, say no more," said Usagi as she hugged Ulrich and kissed his cheek, "See you later."_

_ "See you," said Ulrich as Usagi left the dorm._

_ "So," said Odd, "Shall I call the others?"_

_ It wasn't long that Ulrich nodded to Odd's question to call the rest into their dorm. Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita all but ran into Ulrich and Odd's dorm, wondering if something went wrong and if X.A.N.A. attacked once more. Yet, the three looked at Odd and Ulrich confused as they saw the two sitting on their beds, just waiting. Odd, as the three could tell, was fidgeting a lot on his bed while Ulrich was calmly thinking about what he COULD tell the others. "Great," said Odd as he jumped off his bed, "You're here."_

_ "What's wrong," asked Yumi._

_ "Another X.A.N.A. attack," asked Aelita, "And so soon?"_

_"No," said Odd, "Just tell Ulrich that Usagi can't come fight X.A.N.A. with us!"_

_ "What," exclaimed everyone._

_ "Usagi remembers," said Ulrich who was still not looking at the others._

_ That was all Ulrich said that led to the three yelling in surprise. Odd wasn't that surprised anymore, but he was still not that comfortable of Usagi just immediately coming with them to Lyoko to fight. In his opinion, Usagi looked more fragile than William, and that's saying something considering William was a guy. It wasn't that long that the three finally realized what Odd was telling them. Ulrich was willingly inviting Usagi to fight X.A.N.A. with them. "Why do you want her to come with us," asked Aelita._

_ "She told me that in Japan, her friends and she were always targeted by Youma," said Ulrich, "And because of that, she learned how to defend herself."_

_ "And that justifies her to come," asked Yumi._

_ "Well, yeah," said Ulrich, "Look. When we all started out, we didn't really have that much experience with fighting. I mean, only Yumi and I had martial arts training. Odd didn't even know how to fight until he went INTO Lyoko to help out. During that fighting experience, we grew closer and knew what to look for. In this instance, we have someone who DOES have this fighting experience…"_

_ "But, it's with a different type of evil," pointed out Jeremie._

_ "Not exactly," said Ulrich, "We know X.A.N.A. does property damage until we reset time. We know, from Usagi and Hotaru, that Youma can do property damage as well. Usagi has experienced both and is willing to help out."_

_ "You are pushing this hard for us to accept help from Usagi," said Yumi in jealousy._

_ Ulrich just shrugged at what Yumi was implying. He made his stand on Usagi coming with. Now, it was up to the others to think if it is a good idea or not. Aelita was the one who piped up that it was a good idea to have some more allies. She also commented on how well Usagi handed the disc in her hands and destroyed the monsters. Odd was the one who voiced out the concern about Usagi going evil on them, just like with William. Ulrich, however, thought that it wouldn't happen since Usagi DID fight a lot of brainwashed people and had experience on it. He just didn't voice that out. "I guess that we can try," said Jeremie._

_ "Jeremie," asked Yumi._

_ "Well, like Aelita said, it would be best to get more allies," said Jeremie, "Also, Ulrich made a good case that Usagi DOES have experience when fighting evil that also does property damage too."_

_ "But, what if she…" trailed off Odd._

_ "Look," said Jeremie, "It'll just be a trial run. Maybe she WON'T be needed either."_

_ "Then, I guess I'll tell her the news," said Ulrich as he hopped off his bed and left the room._

_ "Ulrich has got it bad," said Odd while the others just watched Ulrich leave, not realizing Yumi's hand was in a fist in jealousy._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"What's with that look," asked Usagi as she poked Ulrich's side.

"Ah, nothing," said Ulrich, "Just glad that you will be back-up if things really get out of hand."

"Glad to be of service," said a smiling Usagi.

"So, since I am here," said Ulrich, "Let's start on that homework from English class."

"Aye, aye captain," said a sarcastic Usagi, thus making Ulrich laugh at her silliness.

_**\- At The Factory –**_

"Those foolish Senshi and Lyoko warriors," said Chaos, "They think they are so smart to turn back time so that the damage isn't there. However, they have never realized that I had grabbed MY warriors before sending them out."

Chaos cackled evilly over on the supercomputer as the shadows warriors of the Inners and Tuxedo Kamen were standing in attention. The crab-like monsters that came through with the Inners and Tuxedo Kamen were also still there. Chaos was gleeful that his warriors weren't defeated just yet. As Chaos got shadow Mercury to create more Youma through the supercomputer, the computer never realized the four silhouettes that were hidden from it. One almost gasped in surprise but held it in. With a nod, the four silently left the factory and into the open of the trees near Kadic. "It is official," said Haruka, "That is DEFINITELY Chaos, and not this evil virus Ulrich and his friends have been battling."

"But, it seems as though Chaos took over this evil virus," said a thoughtful Michiru.

"Maybe it has," said Setsuna, "But, since the _hime_ is adamant in going to Lyoko to help Ulrich, Jeremie, and the other three…"

"No," exclaimed Haruka, "We should not let our _hime_ go in there alone. Who knows what will happen!"

"That's not our decision," said Hotaru, "Usagi-_hime_ will resent us if we kept her from helping, especially her cousin."

The Outers sighed as they stayed hidden from wandering students and teachers. It seemed as if they were getting in too deep, especially Usagi. What with her crush on Ulrich and really wanting to help someone who wasn't really her cousin… Usagi really have a big heart. Hotaru was right when she said that Usagi would resent them if they locked her up. The only solution that they could come up with was to get Ulrich to help while keeping diligent on what Chaos was doing. De-transforming, the Outers walked towards Hotaru and Usagi's shared dorm room. They had things to talk to Usagi after all. "Ah, Ulrich," said Hotaru as she spotted Ulrich walking down the hallway.

"Hey," said Ulrich.

"Do you have a moment to stay with us for a bit more," asked Hotaru, "We need to talk to you and Usagi-_hime_."

"I don't know," said Ulrich, "It's almost curfew…"

"And, one of us can go back with you to your dorm so you will not get in trouble with Jim," said Michiru.

Ulrich just blinked when Michiru suggested that. He really didn't know if it was that easy, but Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru ARE teachers here too. He also really wanted to just sleep after finishing his homework with Usagi once more. However, by the grave looks on their faces, Ulrich relented and turned back around to walk back to his crush's dorm room. It wasn't long that all five reached the room and went inside, Hotaru unlocking the door. "Eh," asked Usagi, "Ulrich? _Minna (everyone)_?"

"Sit down, Stern," said Haruka, "We have things to tell you about your so-called X.A.N.A."

"So, you found out something," asked Usagi, "At the factory?"

"Yes, _hime_," said Setsuna, "And just as we feared. X.A.N.A. is nothing more than a slice of Chaos that took over."

"What," exclaimed Usagi in worry and Ulrich in surprise.

"Yes, X.A.N.A. is actually Chaos," said Michiru who took over, "We are not sure WHEN Chaos had sent a sliver of himself into the computer, but X.A.N.A. is no more. We, along with Ulrich's friends, are dealing with Chaos."

"B-But, the battle," started Usagi.

"It may have been before defeating Chaos, _hime_," said Hotaru gently.

Ulrich looked at the defeated face of Usagi as she curled in herself. Seeing Usagi like that lurched Ulrich's heart. He really didn't want to see Usagi that defeated. Slowly getting off of Usagi's chair, he went and sat on Usagi's bed and pulled her into his arms. Usagi, herself, was just clutching at Ulrich's jacket like a safe line. She really didn't want to fight against Chaos again. Once was enough, along with seeing all of her friends dying in front of her in that final battle. The Outers, however, gazed at Usagi sadly. They knew what battling Chaos meant. "Thank you for telling me," said Ulrich as he broke the silence.

"We just wanted you to be ready," said Hotaru.

"When the time comes, Usagi will fight against Chaos once more," said Setsuna.

"You saw something," asked Haruka.

"Not definite," said Setsuna, "But, I do see our _hime_ fighting against Chaos. That part has been shifting from her being alone to all of us being together."

"Then, we need to make sure that WE are there," said Michiru.

"Um, not to be rude," said Ulrich, "But, I just have a thought. What does ME knowing about your enemy help with anything besides warning me?"

"YOU, Stern, is going to be our _hime_'s newest protector," said Haruka.

Ulrich blinked in surprise while Usagi jerked out of his arms. Usagi then started to disagree with that idea. Hurt, Ulrich asked if he being a protector was a bad thing. Usagi turned to Ulrich and told him straight out that she was fearful about what would happen to him. She explained that Chaos was not like others. Chaos was an entity that fed off on negativity. If something ever happened to Ulrich, Usagi told him that she wouldn't forgive herself for putting him in danger. Ulrich, touched, just pulled Usagi into his arms once more for comfort. "It'll be alright," said Ulrich, "I'm not going to die."

"But, you don't know that," argued Usagi.

"Well, it's my decision," said Ulrich.

"You don't know what you are getting into," started Usagi.

"But, I know enough, especially when you confide in me your past," said Ulrich.

"You did," interrupted Hotaru.

"Yes," said Usagi dryly, 'That day when you all were arguing on what to do."

"That was days ago," said Hotaru.

"And, X.A.N.A., or rather Chaos, didn't strike at all," said Ulrich.

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna looked at Ulrich and Usagi in amusement. They get why Usagi didn't want Ulrich to be a protector, but they really needed someone to watch over her. The Outers also believed that Ulrich is the best person because he too was a Lyoko warrior. If Usagi wanted to venture into Lyoko to help, then Ulrich would just have to protect her too. It was Michiru who separated Ulrich and Usagi as the two still squabbled about being a protector. "Alright, children," said Michiru as she turned to Usagi, "_Hime_, you have to realize that we want you to be protected, even IF you are going out to fight Chaos disguised as X.A.N.A."

"I know," sighed Usagi.

"Good," said Michiru, "Besides, Haruka was the one who CHOSE Ulrich. You should be glad that Haruka isn't trying to kill Ulrich for being in your dorm room alone while we were out."

"But, we were only doing homework," exclaimed Usagi, "And how did you find out?!"

"Doesn't matter," said Haruka who cracked her knuckles, "My rule still stands that _**NO BOYS**_ should be in this dorm."

Ulrich gulped as Usagi stood in front of him. Now, Usagi was protecting Ulrich from an over-protective Haruka while the other Outers laughed. It was so easy to rile up Haruka, especially when it concerned her precious _koneko_. Clearing her throat, Setsuna told Haruka to stop intimidating the Moon protector as Haruka was about to advance. Haruka, on her part, just raised her hands up and told them that she wasn't going to do anything. "Since tomorrow is the full moon," said Setsuna, "That is when we will make Ulrich Usagi's protector."

"And if there is an attack," asked Ulrich.

"Don't worry," said Setsuna gently, "If there IS an attack, Haruka and Michiru can cover your friends."

"Good," said Ulrich, "But why on the full moon and not now?"

"The full moon is when the Moon magic is most powerful," explained Hotaru, "Each of us received our powers during a full moon on our own planet a long time ago."

"Oh," said Ulrich.

"Since we have a plan," said Haruka, "Just let me lead Ulrich back to his dorm room."

Ulrich just gulped as Haruka gripped his shoulder and led him out. Turning back, Usagi smiled at Ulrich while he spotted Hotaru and the other two stifling their laughs. 'I hope I'll see tomorrow,' thought Ulrich as he gulped again when he saw Haruka smirking while leading him away from what may be the safest place he COULD be from Haruka.

* * *

AN: Ally or protector… That is the question. Usagi is in a trial to be an ally while the Outers are making Ulrich a protector to Usagi. Shall he get a transformation that is similar to his Lyoko getup? ㅋㅋ Oh Chaos, you should have made sensors to protect your secret. Now, the story is rolling to make Ulrich and Usagi spend MORE time together while fighting against the enemy. =D Outers, hopefully you guys will protect the Lyoko warriors too. Not sure when Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie will know the truth, but for now, I leave the story here. :3 Happy reading! ^^


	10. Odd Is Brought Into The Fold

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Did I just saw what I did last night," asked Odd by himself.

After school, Ulrich went towards Usagi's dorm as always to tutor her. Aelita and Jeremie were in their room, scanning Lyoko to see if there were any active towers. Yumi was with William on her project. So, today was rare that Odd was all by himself in Ulrich and his dorm room. Odd, however, was contemplating on what he witnessed last night…

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "Ulrich," whispered a female voice._

_ "Ugh," groaned Ulrich._

_ "Stern, wake up," growled another female voice._

_ "Haruka-papa," chided the first female voice._

_ Hearing two female voices, Ulrich shot up on his bed to see Haruka and Hotaru right in front of him. Ulrich looked down to see that he was in his tank and boxers and blushed. He was embarrassed that his teacher and his friend saw his lack of dress. Hotaru sighed as Haruka smirked at what the boxers looked like. Pulling the blanket closer, Ulrich sent a confused glance at the two. Haruka told Ulrich to get dressed and meet the two outside before dragging a giggling Hotaru behind her. She didn't want her adopted daughter see Ulrich in his state of dress, yet was glad Usagi wasn't with her. As the door closed quietly shut, Ulrich groaned and started to pull his signature outfit of a dark green shirt, army jacket, and blue jeans. Ulrich fixed his hair and opened to door to open. He, however, didn't count on Odd waking up to see him walking out of the dorm. "Now, where is he going," questioned Odd, "Did Jeremie called and asked him to meet him or something?"_

_ Not wanting to miss on whatever X.A.N.A. attack was happening and confused on why Ulrich didn't wake him up if there WAS an attack, Odd quickly pulled on his signature outfit of purple and all but ran out of the door to see down the hallway. Odd saw Ulrich following the teacher Haruka and their friend Hotaru down the hallway. As Ulrich and the two girls turn a corner, Odd quietly went to follow. He ended up following them to a park bench that had the two new teachers, Michiru and Setsuna, with their other new friend and Ulrich's new love interest, Usagi. He saw Usagi hug Ulrich as Michiru held onto Haruka's arm to stop her from harming Ulrich. Creeping closer, Odd could finally hear what they were all saying. "Ulrich, are you ready to become our __hime__'s newest protector," asked Setsuna._

_ "Uh, will this hurt," asked Ulrich._

_ "Not in the slightest," said Hotaru._

_ "You could always back out now," said Michiru gently._

_ "No," said Ulrich, "I already decided that I will. Besides, I'm not one to back out on something this big."_

_ Odd was confused on what everyone was saying. He figured that they were talking about Ulrich protecting Usagi due to the __**hime**__ part of their conversation, but protecting her from what? X.A.N.A.? Did Ulrich tell the three teachers and Hotaru about X.A.N.A.? As Odd peered around the bush, he ducted as he thought he saw the teacher Setsuna looking his way in a knowing way. He hoped Setsuna didn't realize that he was there as he peered back to see all six walking towards the lake. Odd quietly followed and got a shocked of his life as he saw Usagi drag Ulrich into the lake to stand in the middle, Hotaru and the three teachers forming a square around the couple. 'I thought that lake was supposed to be deeper,' thought Odd as he watched on._

_ "We, the Outers, gather here on this full moon to grant Ulrich Stern the magic and power necessary to protect our sworn princess," said Setsuna as she and the other Outers started to glow, hers glowing dark green with hints of purple._

_ "Do you, Ulrich Stern, swear to protect the princess of the White Moon kingdom with the Moon as its witness," asked Haruka sternly who glowed yellow with hints of navy blue._

_ "Uh, yes," said Ulrich who was surprised just like Odd who was also witnessing the glowing teachers._

_ "Do you, Ulrich Stern, swear to never abuse the powers bestowed upon you by our consent with the Moon as its witness," asked Michiru who glowed sea green._

_ "Yes," said Ulrich seriously._

_ "Do you, Ulrich Stern, swear to never betray the princess of the White Moon kingdom with the Moon as its witness," asked Hotaru who was glaring at Ulrich and glowing purple._

_ "I swear," said Ulrich._

_ "And, do you, Serenity-__hime__, accept Ulrich Stern as part of your new court with the Moon as its witness," asked Setsuna._

_ Ulrich and Odd, who both were transfixed about the Outers glowing their planetary colors, jerked back when they finally saw Usagi. Usagi, who went unnoticed until Setsuna piped up, was transformed. Instead of Usagi wearing her clothes that she met Ulrich in, her outfit was now of a flowing white dress that had golden circles around her chest. Her shoulders were bare, except for the puffy white capped sleeves. On her forehead was her signature golden upturn crescent moon. Ulrich blushed as he saw how beautiful Usagi's princess form was while Odd just gaped in surprise. Smiling up at Ulrich with familiar clear crystal blue eyes that held hints of silver in them, Usagi nodded her head. "I, Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, do accept Ulrich Stern's vow to be my newest protector and bestow him powers of the White Moon Kingdom to uphold his vow," said Usagi._

_ "Then, brace yourself, Ulrich Stern," said Hotaru._

_ Odd didn't know what happened, but Usagi started to glow a silver-pink color. As each color from the Outers and Usagi surged up towards the full moon, the powers combined together and fell upon Ulrich. Odd looked transfixed as the combined colors warped into a silver-green color that wrapped Ulrich up. He looked as the lights covered Ulrich until the lights faded to show Ulrich in a newest outfit that was very similar to his Lyoko outfit, except his colors were silver where the brown have been. Ulrich was also transfixed as he felt the magic and power surging through him. As he looked at his reflection on the lake's surface, he was surprised to see that his forehead the same insignia as Usagi's. "It is done," said Setsuna, "Welcome to the world, __Gādian der Mond (Protector of the Moon)__."_

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"It felt like I did," said Odd, "And the teachers! I think something more than X.A.N.A. is going on, and Ulrich isn't telling us anything about it."

A dog bark sounded around the room as a mix of a chihuahua and a miniature bull terrier jumped onto Odd. Odd smiled at his dog, Kiwi, as he thought about what he saw the night before. He was certain that Ulrich was keeping something from the gang, but in Odd's mind, maybe Ulrich couldn't talk about it because of the three teachers swearing Ulrich to not tell. As he kept on pondering while petting Kiwi absentmindedly, the dorm room opened up to reveal Usagi and Ulrich coming in. Odd could see that there was also something romantic in the air between Usagi and Ulrich as the two walked in. "Hey Odd," said Ulrich.

"Hi," said a smiling Usagi.

"Hey," said Odd, "How was tutoring, Usagi? Bored of being in this guy's presence yet?"

"Oye," mocked Ulrich.

"I kid," said Odd while Usagi giggled.

"So, Odd," said Ulrich, "Have you've been in this room all afternoon?"

"Yeah," said Odd, "I had to think about something."

"Must be important if you didn't seek out the others to hang out," said Ulrich.

"Aelita and Jeremie are together to scan Lyoko for any active towers," said Odd, "And Yumi is with **Odd's voice changed to teasing** William~."

Ulrich surprised Odd by not reacting to the teasing at all. Ulrich knew that Yumi was with William, but he felt that he had moved on from Yumi to Usagi. Usagi, though, blinked just as a beeping sound came from her pocket. Smiling slightly, Usagi left the room for a bit to answer whatever the beeping sound was. Odd, on his part, looked at Ulrich to see that he had a concern frown on his face. "What's up," asked Odd.

"Nothing," lied Ulrich.

"You're lying," said Odd, "I can see that concern frown, buddy."

"Ah, it's just that…," started Ulrich but was cut off when Usagi came in with a curious look on her face.

"Usagi," asked the boys.

"Setsuna-chan wants to see you both," said Usagi.

"Really," asked Odd.

"Mhm," said Usagi who still looked confused.

Odd and Ulrich blinked but followed Usagi to where Setsuna was. As Usagi led the two boys out into the front, Ulrich and Odd saw the Outers and Hotaru in a black van. Haruka was in the driver's seat and glaring at the two boys. Just as the two boys and Usagi got into the car, they did not see Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita looking at them all with curiosity. The two boys strapped onto their seats and held on to each other tightly as Haruka sped out and onto the streets of France. "Haruka," chided Michiru.

"What," asked an innocent Haruka.

"Slow down, Haruka-papa," said Hotaru.

"You TOLD me to hurry to get to the place," said Haruka who wasn't slowing down.

"Yes," said Setsuna, "But, I believe you are scaring our other passengers."

"They should just enjoy it," said Haruka.

"U-Uh, Miss Setsuna," said Odd.

"Yes, Della Robbia," answered Setsuna who was sitting next to Hotaru.

"Why did you ask Usagi to get us," asked Odd.

"Sa~," said Setsuna mysteriously, "You'll find out."

"Setsuna is being mysterious again, Usagi-_hime_," said Hotaru.

"I know, Hotaru, I know," said Usagi who sighed.

It didn't take them long to get to wherever they were going. Ulrich and Odd looked out to see where they were, only for Ulrich to gape in surprise. They were right in front of the Outers and Usagi's home in France, the same one that Ulrich got to see during his parents' business dinner. As Ulrich was gaping, Odd pushed Ulrich from behind just so that he could get out of the car. Ulrich, not prepared for the shove, fell right on top of Usagi, making both fall onto the ground and staring at each other. "Stern," growled Haruka.

"It was an accident," said Ulrich, "Besides, Odd is the one that shoved me."

"Didn't this happen to you with Seiya-kun, Usagi-_hime_," asked Hotaru innocently.

"That outsider did what to _koneko_," growled Haruka.

"Now, Haruka dear," said Michiru, "Let's all go inside so that we can finally find out what Setsuna knows."

Haruka huffed as she stomped into the house, followed by Michiru who gracefully walked in. Setsuna was already inside just as Hotaru giggled and went into the house. Usagi flushed as Ulrich helped her up off of the ground and together walked into the house, Odd following the couple with an amused smile on his face. It wasn't long that everyone settled down into the living room and turned their eyes on Setsuna who was sipping tea and ignoring the stares. "So… why did we have to bring Della Robbia," asked Haruka.

"It is time to bring the other Lyoko warriors into the fold," said Setsuna, "And what better way to start it with the one who witnessed Ulrich who was bestowed powers from the Moon Kingdom."

"Odd," asked Ulrich.

"So… that WASN'T a dream," asked Odd with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Odd," groaned Ulrich, "How much did you see?"

"He has seen ALL of it," said Setsuna.

"So, essentially, he spied on us," asked Michiru.

"Shall I deal with him," asked Haruka with a smirk.

"You will do no such thing, Haruka-chan," said Usagi, "Besides, without the I-Inners…"

"What Usagi-_hime_ is trying to say," said Setsuna with a sad look directed at Usagi, "Is that without the Inners, we are half the strength in dealing with Chaos."

"And we need all the help we can get," said a thoughtful Michiru.

"But, bringing in these kids," asked Haruka skeptically, "Sure Stern will be a good protector, but bottom line is that all of these Lyoko warriors never experienced being DEAD and coming back to life."

Odd looked at Haruka in surprise while Ulrich gripped onto the couch's cushion. Ulrich could see the despair and sadness when Usagi was confiding in him her past, and he really couldn't picture DYING and then coming back to life. If that return-to-the-past function never worked, he would have been dead a million times over. Ulrich could also see the guilt in Usagi's eyes when Haruka straight out said what Usagi was scared of and didn't like it. He gently pulled Usagi into his arms and tried to comfort her, whispering that he CHOSE to become her protector. Odd looked around as he processed what he just heard and had one question. "So… uh… who's this Chaos dude," asked Odd, "I think it IS a dude, right?"

"Chaos does not have a gender," said Hotaru, "Chaos is an entity that we have fought before and died, besides our _hime_ here."

"But, if you had died, how are you here," asked Odd.

"I believe that we should tell Della Robbia our story," suggested Setsuna.

Grumbling, Usagi shifted to get comfortable with Ulrich's arm around her shoulders. She then started to stare off into space as she retold the story of the Silver Millennium and how it fell. She started to tell about how she found Luna, a black cat that had an upturn crescent moon on its forehead, and how she first became a Senshi. She then told about all the fights she was in as a Senshi, finding the Inners, and then finding out that she was the reincarnated princess from that Silver Millennium. As she stopped at the ending of the Black Moon Clan and the Doom Phantom, Haruka and Michiru picked up the story, letting Hotaru intermingle hers as well. Odd was fascinated by the story. Ulrich, on his part, only heard of Usagi's tale, but never the teachers. He, too, was transfixed on the tale. When the story ended on Chaos being defeated, Ulrich knew what was coming. "Then, I felt that MY element was being misused while my comrades were experiencing déjà vu," said a frustrated Setsuna.

"Uh… what is your element," asked Odd.

"Setsuna-mama's element is time," answered Hotaru as Setsuna refused to continue while she was angry.

"T-Time," asked Odd who looked at Ulrich.

"Usagi told me this already," said Ulrich, "But, I have never seen Setsuna like **points to Setsuna's ranting about her misused element and pacing** that."

"Great," groaned Odd who knew that the Lyoko warriors angered a Senshi while turning back to the ending of the story.

"Setsuna here narrowed the disturbance in two places in France," said Michiru as she pointedly looked at Odd, "But, you should know this already."

"Y-Yeah," said Odd who shifted on the couch nervously.

"So, Setsuna came up with this GREAT idea of one of us posing as a cousin that attended Kadic Academy," said Usagi, "And randomly chose someone that closely looked like they both could be related."

"You didn't tell me that," said Ulrich.

"Setsuna planning this and randomly choosing a student in Kadic," asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Ulrich.

"I didn't think that it was that important," shrugged Usagi, "Besides, I told you that Setsuna planned this after you told me to tell Jeremie about not being his cousin."

While Ulrich and Usagi talked about what SHE told him, Odd was sitting on the couch and had his jaw dropped as a lot of thoughts raced through his mind, such as Usagi not really Jeremie's cousin, the gang was screwed for misusing Setsuna's power, and why the Senshi are now in France. Odd couldn't really wrap his mind around it as more and more thoughts circled through his head. However, one thing stood out in his mind, which was the whereabouts of Chaos. Odd looked at Usagi and started to study her structure. It was easy for everyone, including _**Einstein**_, to be fooled by how Usagi and Jeremie kind of looked alike, just Usagi having an Asian structure than a French one. Odd then turned to the others and had a curious look. "So, what can _**I**_ do," asked Odd.

"Since we are eventually bringing in the other Lyoko warriors," said Setsuna who FINALLY calmed down, "I suggest that we do the ritual with them to gain powers similar to the missing Inners."

"Can we really do that," asked Haruka.

"Well, Usagi-_hime_ needs to focus on what Inner planet the Lyoko warriors can receive while doing the ritual," said Setsuna, "So, yes. Essentially, we CAN do that."

"Wait," said Ulrich, "Which powers did _**I**_ gain?"

"Why, Usagi's ex-lover's powers of course," said Setsuna nonchalantly, "Since you ARE our _hime_'s newest lover."

"W-We're not together," yelped both Ulrich and Usagi as they blushed fiercely.

Odd, however, laughed at Ulrich and Usagi. If Usagi bestowed the powers of Earth to Ulrich because of her love for him, Odd was all for it. It meant that Ulrich really DID move on from his crush on Yumi. Odd did wonder which Inner planet he would represent as he calmed his laughing down. The laughing almost started up again when he saw that Ulrich and Usagi were still red in the face though. As he thought about what he learned, Odd finally thought of ONE more thing. "So… exactly WHERE is Chaos," asked Odd.

"Oh, you are so going to wish you didn't go against my decision to bring Usagi into Lyoko, Odd," said Ulrich who smirked.

"What," asked Odd confusedly.

"Della Robbia," said Michiru, "Recently, we have found out that Chaos is well…"

"What Michiru-mama is trying to say," said Hotaru, "Is that you HAVE been fighting Chaos all along."

"What," asked a still confused Odd.

"Odd," said Ulrich, "Chaos IS X.A.N.A."

"WHAT," shouted Odd who just stared at all of them in shock.

* * *

AN: Whee~! Slowly getting the others to come into the Senshi fold and giving them powers OUTSIDE of Lyoko! XD Odd is so understanding until the end though. ㅋㅋ Yup! I am slowly going to bring in the Lyoko warriors. Just, needed to set it up like with Odd. He was easier to set up because Ulrich and Odd share a dorm room. The other three are going to be a bit trickier though. Any ideas, my readers, on how to bring Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita into the fold? I'm sure that Jeremie is going to be angry though when he finds out about the cousin thing. ㅠㅠ As for the _Gādian der Mond (Protector of the Moon)_ thing, I combined Japanese and German to create that for Ulrich. It seemed appropriate. ^^; Anyways, happy reading and see ya next chapter! =)


	11. Stop The Return-To-The-Past Function

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Venus Arrows," called Odd.

"Super Sprint," called Ulrich.

"Maybe Ulrich should have gotten Haruka's powers," commented Hotaru.

"No," said Setsuna, "Ulrich's powers are where it is supposed to be. But, I was not counting on Odd and Ulrich to have their Lyoko powers as theirs after the ritual though."

It was days after the full moon left the sky and was days after the Senshi gifted Odd his own powers to help fight against X.A.N.A., otherwise known as Chaos. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi were suspicious on why Odd and Ulrich weren't really hanging out with them during the afternoons anymore, but they couldn't ask the two. For one thing, Odd and Ulrich would be in class. For another, when the two WERE free to talk, one of the new teachers would take Odd and Ulrich away on a so-called 'special' project the new teachers were doing. Odd and Ulrich, however, couldn't tell the other three where they were, which was in special training to get up to speed on Senshi business with Usagi, Hotaru, and the three teachers/Outers. Right now, Odd and Ulrich were pitted against each other in combat while Haruka supervised. "Odd, don't leave your sides open," barked Haruka, "Ulrich, try not to use your Lyoko powers in battle! Both of you need to learn not to depend on your Lyoko powers until your Senshi ones are up to par!"

"Ugh," groaned Ulrich, "I'm trying not to!"

"Yeah," said Odd, "We're used to doing things in Lyoko. You can't fault us on that."

"That is true, Haruka dear," said Michiru.

"Keh," scoffed Haruka as she finally gave the two a break.

"I'm sorry that you two have to be doing training with Haruka," said Usagi as she handed water bottles to Odd and Ulrich.

"It's not that bad," said Odd until he teased out, "All this training is making me NOT be out of shape."

"And running towards the factory whenever there's an X.A.N.A. attack isn't keeping you IN shape," joked Ulrich.

Usagi let out an inner relief sigh as she saw that Ulrich and Odd were joking with each other. It was a couple of days that Odd was finally alright with the knowledge of Chaos being X.A.N.A. and receiving his powers. When he first got his powers, the Outers and Usagi smiled as they finally had a worthy person to receive the powers of Venus. Ulrich was surprised to see Odd glowing orange and had a similar outfit to his Lyoko one, with the exception of the cat extensions and wearing more orange and yellow with strips of purple. Odd, too, was surprised and asked what was on his forehead. It was Hotaru who explained that Odd was gifted with the powers of Venus, which governed Love and Beauty. The explanation made Ulrich wonder about his, which Setsuna told him. Setsuna said that with the powers of Moon and Earth, Ulrich governed over Mystery, Light, Healing, and Plant-life. Ulrich blinked at the last part, but snapped out of it when Odd started to laugh about it. Blinking back into the present, Ulrich looked at Usagi in worry. "Anything wrong," asked Ulrich.

"No," said Usagi, "Just reminiscing about what Odd and your powers stood for."

"Ugh," groaned Ulrich, "Don't remind me. Odd still brings in a plant once in a while to SEE if I can heal it or something."

"Odd sure knows how to have fun," giggles Usagi.

"I don't have any doubts about that," said Ulrich who was transfixed on Usagi's laugh.

"Less flirting you two," said Haruka who smirked, "And more combat battle."

"We weren't flirting," chorused Ulrich and Usagi with hints of red on their cheeks.

"Su~re~ you weren't," said Odd.

"_Henshin (transform)_, _hime_," said Hotaru, "We are going up against Ulrich and Odd."

Usagi looked at Ulrich before smirking. She was hoping to get more sparring ever since that day Haruka was forced to make the P.E. class learn how to defend themselves. Yet, just after she transformed into Sailor Moon, a scream of terror reached the ears of the Outers, Usagi, Odd, and Ulrich. All seven of them looked at each other before rushing out of the gym to see what was going on. They all followed where the scream was to see a huge spider-like monster terrorizing the students in the courtyard. Usagi groaned when she saw that Chaos was using recycled Youma just as Haruka, in Uranus form, kicked the monster away. While the Youma was kicked away and into the trees, the others were quickly to follow. Ulrich and Odd looked around to see that the students were fine and ran to help the Outers and Usagi. Grabbing onto Odd, Ulrich used his _**Super Sprint**_ to get the two to wherever the others were, both not seeing a pair of blue eyes staring at them. Odd, once both stopped, collapsed onto the floor in happiness. "I'm not used to your fast sprints, _der Mond (Moon)_," said Odd.

"Get used to it, _di Venere (Venus)_," teased Ulrich.

"_Gādian di Venere (Venus Guardian)_," said Michiru, "_Gādian der Mond (Protector of the Moon)_, it is not the time to tease each other."

"Sorry," mumbled the two.

"Venus Defense," called Odd suddenly.

An orange/purple shield erupted around Usagi and Setsuna just as the spider-like Youma was about to pounce on them. Holding up the shield, Ulrich took out his katana and called out _**Moon Slash**_. His katana started to glow silver before Ulrich unleashed a blinding silver light that cut out one of the Youma's legs. It was so similar to Uranus' _**Space Sword Blaster**_ attack that Hotaru and Usagi always never to fail to tease Ulrich and Haruka in training. Haruka took her sword out and did her attack, thus cutting another one of the Youma's legs. With two legs down, Michiru sent out her _**Deep Submerge**_ to blast the Youma into a tree, followed by Setsuna's _**Dead Scream**_. It, however, was pointless as a bright white light surrounded them just when Usagi dusted the Youma. Blinking back from the blinding light, everyone found themselves in the gym once more. "Argh," yelled out a frustrated Setsuna.

"Uh oh," said Usagi, "I think I should feel sorry for Jeremie-_itoko_ once Setsuna gets a hold of him."

"Oh boy," said Ulrich.

"I'll go call Einstein and ask what happened," said Odd as he all but ran away from the gym.

"So, that's why she gets so frustrated," said Ulrich.

"Wouldn't you be too when we FINALLY got rid of a Youma," asked Hotaru.

"I hope that the Youma didn't survive though," said a concern Michiru.

"Alright," said Haruka, "Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I are going to fend off the Youma, if it's alive, while you two wait on Odd's verdict on what happened."

"Aye, aye Haruka," said Usagi while Ulrich nodded his head.

As the Outers left in their Senshi form, Ulrich finally understood that sometimes returning to the past can be a pain, especially when fighting a newer evil. Ulrich and Usagi looked at each other before cleaning the gym area. It wouldn't be good if someone came in and asked why there were scorch marks on the floor. Ulrich and Usagi worked diligently, but clumsy Usagi came out as she tripped over one of the mats to put away the blunt fencing swords that Haruka and Michiru brought with them. Ulrich was about to catch Usagi when he saw her trip over, but when Usagi tried to balance herself by grabbing onto Ulrich's shirt and not his arms, both fell down onto another mat, Usagi's head on Ulrich's chest. Ulrich and Usagi turned to see each other, but as their faces grew closer together, they were interrupted. "Hey guys," said Odd as he came back, "So, Jeremie doesn't know what happened with the return-to-the-past function. He wants… **sees the two in a compromised position** Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nope," said Ulrich and Usagi as they sprung out to different sides.

"So, you were saying about Jeremie," asked Ulrich.

"Right," said Odd who had an amused smile on his face, "He didn't activate the function. In fact, he said that he was with Aelita and Yumi when they all were back to wherever they were too."

"So, if it is not them," started a thoughtful Usagi.

"Then, it's an activated tower and we have to find it," said Ulrich.

"Come on, lovebirds," said Odd, "Jeremie wanted all of us to be at the factory."

"W-We're not," blushed the two.

Odd just laughed as he ran towards the factory, both Usagi and Ulrich following him while trying not to look at each other. As the three finally got to the factory, Odd finally asked about where the Outers were. Usagi told Odd that the Outers are scouting to see if the spider Youma didn't return as well. Odd nodded his head as he talked out loud that the Youma MAY be still be alive since everything was returned to right where they left off. When Ulrich pressed the big red button on the elevator, another blinding white light surrounded them all until the three blinked to see them right back in the gym, the Outers trying to calm Setsuna down. "Man," said Odd, "What is up with the function?"

"Do you think Chaos is using it to make sure its Youma stays alive," asked a worried Usagi.

"You don't think that Jeremie is using the function again," asked a worried Ulrich.

"What did _itoko_ do," asked Usagi.

"Well, Usagi," said Odd, "Basically, Jeremie went crazy and used the function too many times just to increase his own intelligence. But that was one time because X.A.N.A. attacked and we had to figure out how to use the supercomputer without Einstein."

"Well, I don't think that he did it," said Usagi, "I believe that Jeremie learned from his mistake that time."

"True," said Odd and Ulrich.

"Alright you three," said Michiru, "We know that you will be going to the factory. So, get going while we deal with the Youma."

"It's STILL alive," asked a worried Usagi.

"Yup," said Haruka, "The faster you guys deactivate whatever it is in that Lyoko world, the faster we can get rid of the stupid spider Youma once and for all."

"We may be doing a return-to-the-past thing though," warned Ulrich.

"Don't," said Setsuna, "Chaos is using it so that he can become stronger as well. I believe he learned this from Jeremie's overuse of said function when he took over the computer virus."

Odd and Ulrich gulped as they thought back on how many times they used the function. Nodding to each other, the two told the Outers to leave everything else to them as they raced towards the factory once more. Sure, they knew that Chaos was practically living IN the Lyoko world, but at least Chaos was doing things X.A.N.A. would have done, with the exception of the Youma. Once more, Odd, Ulrich, and Usagi finally got the elevator going as they descended down to the supercomputer, where the others were hopefully there. "I just had a thought," said Odd.

"And that is," asked Ulrich.

"You two were cleaning up, right," asked Odd.

"Yes," said Usagi and Ulrich.

"Then, why didn't you two clean up this time," asked Odd.

"We ARE pressed on time, Odd," said Ulrich.

"And," said Usagi as the two boys spotted an amused glint in her eyes, "You guys aren't the only ones that can return things to their natural order."

Odd and Ulrich gaped at Usagi while she giggled at their expressions. It was true that Setsuna, as Pluto, had the power to turn back time for a quick session and a few words while using her Garnet Rod/Garnet Orb as the key. Schooling their expressions into serious ones, the three quickly got out of the elevator to see Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie waiting for them. Jeremie, as he saw the three, started on an explanation on what was going on, which was an active tower in Lyoko. Yumi asked where the active tower was, which Jeremie answered that it was in the desert sector. Aelita asked if all of them were going, but Jeremie answered with a negative answer. "No," said Jeremie, "Aelita and Yumi will go in first. We don't want X.A.N.A. to know what we are up to."

"Alright," said Yumi as Aelita and Yumi went into the elevator to the scanners.

"Why aren't all of us going, Einstein," asked Odd.

"Like I said," said Jeremie, "We need the element of surprise. If X.A.N.A. finds out, then what is stopping him from returning us to the past as well? Better safe than sorry just in case that X.A.N.A. starts the function again and only two are stuck in Lyoko."

"If you are sure," said a skeptical Odd.

"Transfer Aelita," said Jeremie, "Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi."

Usagi blinked as she saw what Jeremie was doing while Jeremie once again hit a button on the keyboard while saying _**virtualization**_. Ulrich and Odd inwardly chuckled at how Usagi was curious about what Jeremie was doing. As the three waited for their turn to head into Lyoko, the Outers finally caught up to the same Youma from past seconds ago. They, however, just let Setsuna use all her frustration that she had on Jeremie and the Lyoko gang for misusing HER element on the Youma. While the Outers winced at a very good blow to the Youma's head by Setsuna, Jeremie told Ulrich, Odd, and Usagi to get into the scanner to get ready to be virtualized. Odd was muttering about a confusing Einstein when he, Ulrich, and Usagi finally got to the scanners. Ulrich and Usagi shared a bemused expression before the scanners closed, thus virtualizing all three into the desert sector, but not near the other two. "Uh, Jeremie," said Odd, "You beamed us in a different area, dude."

"Sorry," said Jeremie, "But, I just thought that it would be best for a sneak attack."

"So, where's our vehicles," asked Odd.

"Yeah, Jeremie," said Ulrich, "Where's the Overbike and Overboard?"

"Can't send it," said Jeremie.

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other as Jeremie said that. It wasn't that hard to materialize their vehicles. As they heard Jeremie just telling Ulrich to use his sprint powers, Ulrich nodded as he grasped onto the two's wrists before calling _**Super Sprint**_. While the three were sprinting, Jeremie's eyes narrowed in recognition just as another bright flash of white light surrounded them all. This time, however, left the five Lyoko warriors in the desert sector to try and deactivate the tower, Jeremie being the only one returning to wherever he was. With Jeremie, he slightly cursed underneath his breath, thankful that his friends aren't with him, and started to run back to the factory. Going into the supercomputer room, Jeremie started to type furiously to get in contact with the others. "Guys," asked Jeremie.

"Yo, Brainiac," said Odd, "Where did you go?"

"Got returned to where we all started this afternoon," said Jeremie.

"What," exclaimed everyone.

"But, we are still in Lyoko," said a concerned Yumi.

"I'll have the program up and running to return you all to normal," said Jeremie, "Don't worry. Anyways, I don't hear my cousin and Ulrich."

"Uh yeah," said Odd, "About that…"

"What happened," asked a worried Jeremie.

"Odd ran all the way here to tell us that a new player was in Lyoko," said Aelita.

"What," asked a panicked Jeremie.

As Odd and Yumi were destroying the Megatanks and Tarantulas while Aelita ventured into the active tower, Odd couldn't help but flinch in concern. He knew that he was supposed to protect Usagi as well, but he also couldn't let the others know about their hidden powers. While Odd was having a meltdown from being a Senshi-in-training AND being a Lyoko warrior, Ulrich and Usagi were dealing with a Youma-like monster that had X.A.N.A.'s bullseye on the top of its head for a protective barrier. Usagi had to literally FORCE Odd to run all the way to where Yumi and Aelita were when the Youma suddenly erupted within the desert's ground. Usagi knew that that was another reason WHY she didn't want new protectors. Although the Outers really wanted her protected in Lyoko, hence the protectors, Usagi knew that Odd and Ulrich would have to choose between protecting Aelita while she deactivated the tower or her when a Youma came up within Lyoko or out. For now, Ulrich was protecting Usagi while fighting alongside with her. "I really wish we have the Overbike right now," said Ulrich.

"Racing away from the Youma sounds good," said Usagi before calling, "Moon Twilight Flash!"

"Triplicate," called Ulrich before saying, "Super Sprint."

With the monster practically blinded by Usagi's attack, Ulrich and his clones sprinted towards the Youma to try and hit the bullseye. One Ulrich was disappeared when the blind Youma wildly punched around its area to hit something. The second Ulrich flung the real one high until he was on top of the Youma. Using his katana, Ulrich quickly hit the bullseye, thus making the Youma explode its barrier, leaving it vulnerable. Calling out _**Moon Tiara Boomerang**_, Usagi flung her disc at the Youma like a boomerang as the disc glowed golden yellow. The disc hit the Youma head on before returning to Usagi's hands. When the Youma exploded and left a series of digital moon dust, the two FINALLY heard Jeremie's voice. "Ulrich, Usagi," asked a panicked Jeremie, "Are you alright?!"

"We're fine, Jeremie," said Ulrich as Usagi smiled, "Just had to deal with the newest addition to Lyoko."

"_Itoko_, can you PLEASE bring the Overbike so we can help out the others," asked Usagi.

"No worries," said Odd, "We finished and were trying to find you two."

"Yeah," said Aelita, "I deactivated the tower a while ago."

"Youmas are always taking away the fun," murmured Usagi to Ulrich who laughed.

"What's so funny," asked Yumi.

"Inside joke," answered Ulrich.

"Shall we return to the past one more time," asked Jeremie.

"Nah," said Odd who was trying not to panic, "No damage done to the school this time. Just a lot of repeated turning-back-time from X.A.N.A."

"True," said Jeremie, "Alright. Let's get Usagi and Ulrich back."

Once the Lyoko gang got Usagi and Ulrich back and in one piece, all six were finally back in school, though it was nighttime. Yumi cursed under her breath as she was the first to say _**goodbye**_ to everyone to go home. Usagi quickly dragged Ulrich back to her dorm room with the excuse of more tutoring from him while Odd quickly followed, saying that Hotaru wanted him for something before the whole active tower thing. As the three left Jeremie and Aelita alone, Usagi, Ulrich, and Odd all but ran to Usagi's dorm and opened it. "You are late," said Haruka.

"Well, sorry for trying to find these two lovebirds afterwards," said a sarcastic Odd.

"What happened," asked a worried Michiru.

"Chaos has finally learned how to create Youma," said Usagi, "Though there IS a bit of X.A.N.A. design."

"Like the Krabs, the Tarantulas, and the Kankrelats, these Youma have X.A.N.A.'s signature bullseye," said Ulrich.

"When we combined our strengths together," said Usagi, "It was easy to defeat the Lyoko Youma."

"And, Usagi just HAD to shove me towards Aelita and Yumi's way," pouted Odd.

"They needed help, too," said Usagi.

"But, I wanted to try my planetary attacks on that Lyoko Youma," whined Odd.

Once Odd finished his whine, a knock on the dorm room made everyone freeze. Usagi and Hotaru weren't really expecting visitors besides the Outers, Ulrich, and Odd. Because Ulrich was closest to the door, he opened it to find… "Jeremie," asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich," said Jeremie as he pushed passed Ulrich and into the room.

"What's up, Einstein," asked Odd.

"I should be asking you all that," said Jeremie.

"Asking us what," asked a defensive Ulrich.

"Asking you and Odd on how long you two were Senshi," said Jeremie.

"Uh," said the two as the rest of the Senshi gaped at Jeremie in shock.

* * *

AN: That's that for this chapter. Yup! I left a cliffhanger because it seemed like a good idea at the time. XD Oh man! Now, Jeremie is going to catch on and another set of worms are going to let lose. I'm sure he's not going to be happy to find out that Usagi is NOT his cousin though. ㅋㅋ Whelp! At least this chapter helped the Lyoko boys on how frustrating returning to the past WHILE fighting a Youma would be. They now feel your pain, Senshi, especially you, Setsuna! XP As for Odd's Senshi name, _Gādian di Venere (Venus Guardian)_ is a combination of Japanese and Italian. ^^ Anyways, happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	12. The Broken Trust With Jeremie Knowing

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

_**\- Last Time –**_

_ "What's up, Einstein," asked Odd._

_ "I should be asking you all that," said Jeremie._

_ "Asking us what," asked a defensive Ulrich._

_ "Asking you and Odd on how long you two were Senshi," said Jeremie._

_ "Uh," said the two as the rest of the Senshi gaped at Jeremie in shock._

_**\- Now –**_

"Well," said an impatient Jeremie.

"Uh, what makes you think we're Senshi," asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, Einstein," said a nervous laughing Odd, "That's crazy talk."

"Don't lie to me," said Jeremie, "I saw you two with Ulrich's _**Super Sprint**_ in use."

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other in surprise. That was the FIRST time that they were battling the Youma with the Outers and Usagi before X.A.N.A. took over the return-to-the-past function. However, the Outers and Usagi were trying to pass their shock as finding the two out about them being Senshi. Jeremie, though, turned to speak to the others just before Usagi could pipe up. "Don't even try to lie to me, cousin," said Jeremie, "You and your friends are also Senshi. It DOES make sense that the Senshi appeared in the area right after you five came here."

"Wow," whispered Hotaru, "Jeremie is very smart."

"Fine," sighed Usagi, "We are Senshi."

"Dude," exclaimed Odd who looked at Usagi's blunt statement.

"_Hime_," started a worried Michiru.

"It's no use to hide it from Jeremie anymore," said Usagi, "Jeremie also knows Odd and Ulrich's attacks in Lyoko, anyways."

"Ugh," groaned Haruka, "This is all your fault, Stern!"

"My fault," squeaked Ulrich.

"If you listened when I said NOT to rely on your Lyoko powers," said Haruka, "We wouldn't be in this mess."

"I know," sighed Ulrich as he sat on Usagi's bed, "But, I still can't help it, _sensei (teacher)_."

Usagi sat back down onto her bed and placed a hand on Ulrich's hand in comfort. It wasn't really their fault that they used their Lyoko powers. Everyone knew that they thought no civilians were around when the two went to join them to defeat that spider Youma. Glaring at Haruka for making Ulrich feel down on himself, Usagi motioned Jeremie to sit down comfortably. She did, however, hope that Jeremie will keep an open mind and not blow up. She really felt like she had a new family with Jeremie, even though it started as Setsuna's weird plan to infiltrate Kadic Academy. "Mr. Belpois," said Setsuna sternly, "Under no circumstances, you can NOT tell Miss Schaeffer and Miss Ishiyama. They will know about it in time."

"So, I should say anything to the girls because they don't know it yet," said Jeremie, "Why?"

"Trust me, Einstein," said Odd, "Not our story to tell once you hear it for yourself."

"And, please don't blow your top when you hear it," said Ulrich who cringed.

Ulrich just knew that when the story came out, Jeremie will be turning to him. He was still guilty about not saying anything to the team, but it REALLY wasn't his story to tell. The hardships that Usagi and the Outers went through were more than what the Lyoko gang ever experienced in their life. At least, Jeremie will know WHY the Senshi were in France in the first place. Odd had the same look as Ulrich, even though he was brought into the fold a day later than Ulrich. Odd knew that this wouldn't end well either. "Setsuna," said Usagi, "Please set the story up."

"As you wish, _hime_," said Setsuna as she slightly bowed.

"And how many times have I told you NOT to bow to me while calling me that," huffed Usagi.

"We'll always bow to you while we call you that, _hime_," said a smiling Hotaru who mocking bowed to Usagi.

Usagi just huffed once more as Setsuna turned to Jeremie. Jeremie, on his part, looked surprised by the legend of the Moon Kingdom, wishing that he had his laptop to type this all down. He was shocked about how Setsuna told of reincarnation, where his supposed cousin took over. Jeremie finally heard everything that had happen to Usagi while she wasn't with his family. As she encountered every fight, she stopped just for Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru to tell THEIR side of the story and what they saw when they battled against and with Usagi as Senshi. Since Ulrich and Odd already heard this story, Ulrich pulled Usagi to his side to comfort her just as she was retelling her story about Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. Odd unconsciously placed a hand over Hotaru's to give her comfort just as Setsuna told about how the Outers had a plan that backfired and all four ended up dead. When the story was coming to a close, Setsuna was the one who piped up. "Then, I felt a disturbance with my element over and over again," said Setsuna with irritation, "Thus, making me blow up on my fellow friends."

"That's an understatement," muttered Haruka.

"Anyways," said Setsuna who glared at Haruka, "I pinpointed the disturbance near an empty factory and Kadic Academy, two places that were in France. Pretending to be a social worker for my _hime_, I randomly pointed to a name in a phone book. I called the phone number and relayed to the person in charge that I was a social worker that found out this family had other family in Japan."

"A random name," asked a numb Jeremie.

"Yes," said Setsuna gently, "Please do not persecute my _hime_ for her deceit. It was easier to come to France if there was an unknown family found. My reason is because if the Outers DID find something and that it was evil, which we did, and we were destroyed once more, my _hime_ would have someone to stay with and live a peaceful life."

"Setsuna," started Usagi as she stared at her friend.

"I am sorry that you had to go through this deceit, _hime_," said Setsuna, "But, that was my reason to help you out to move on if the Outers did ever perish once more."

"S-So," said Jeremie, "Usagi ISN'T my cousin?"

"No, Einstein," said Odd.

"And YOU two," said Jeremie with angry blue eyes, "Knew?!"

"We were sworn to secrecy," explained Ulrich, "But, every day, I feel guilty just keeping this from you."

"Like I said before," said Odd, "It wasn't our story to tell. You would agree, too, because, Einstein, Usagi and the Outers had a LOT of baggage that was unloaded… for the THIRD time."

Jeremie clenched his hand into a fist as he looked down at his co-… at Usagi's floor. He just couldn't handle this right now. Being told that you had an unknown cousin who just had her family destroyed, he was happy to make sure that everything was fine in his cousin's life. He was ready to make sure that X.A.N.A. would not get to her, but now, with everything revealed to him, he didn't know what to feel. Turning back to what Setsuna said before, his brow furrowed. "I am guessing that you found out what disturbed your element," asked Jeremie.

"Yes," said a quiet Usagi, "It was due to you and the others, Jeremie."

"What," asked a confused Jeremie.

"Using the return-to-the-past function was turning back time," explained Michiru, "_**TIME**_ is Setsuna's element. When _hime_ went to the Lyoko world the first time, you said and did something. That is a reason we are NOT affect either. Senshi have the ability to withstand the change of time, especially Setsuna."

"And MY element is NOT a toy," growled Setsuna that made Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd flinch, "When ANY of YOU return, you not only disturb the time lines with your recklessness, but you MAY have also be the reason Chaos now overtook your so-called computer virus! So many times I had to step in to make sure NO one was aware of the past experiences and confusion."

As Setsuna paced more and more, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd realized how much work they gave to their newest teacher and the Senshi of Pluto. Not once had all of the Lyoko warriors thought about a higher being fixing their mess of returning time. Sure, they use it because there was a lot of destruction from X.A.N.A. and had to fix it quickly or some of them were in near death situations, but getting dressed down by Setsuna, the three realized that they messed up. Jeremie suddenly stood up and bowed, thanking the Senshi for their time. That sudden movement made everyone realize that it was very late at night. Setsuna offered to walk Jeremie back into his room while Haruka said that she would walk Ulrich and Odd back. Before they could go, Usagi's voice brought everyone to stare at her. "_Itoko_," said Usagi, "W-Will we be alright?"

"Well," said a sarcastic Jeremie, "Considering that we are NOT cousins at all, you don't have to call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry," whispered Usagi.

"I'm still processing everything," said Jeremie gently as he saw how fragile his so-called cousin actually was, "And, I think I'm very angry about the lie. But, in time, maybe we will be fine once more."

"And us, Einstein," asked Odd.

"Oh, don't get me started on you two," growled Jeremie as his anger spiked once more, "You two COULD have told me like some sort of truth, like when you found out WHY the Senshi were here. You COULD have just said, 'Oh. By the way Jeremie, we found out that the Senshi of Pluto is crossed with us because we found out that we are misusing her element.' But… **in a quiet voice now** …You two didn't."

"Jeremie," started Ulrich but was cut off.

"Look you two," said Jeremie, "I just need time to deal with EVERYTHING. I didn't really need to know that my cousin wasn't really my cousin. But, I just needed SOME kind of information on WHY the Senshi were here. When you guys found out, you didn't tell any of us."

"We are REALLY sorry though," said Ulrich guiltily.

"I know," said Jeremie, "I know that you two are sorry. And like I said, I need TIME."

"We understand," said Odd and Ulrich guiltily.

"So, what else you haven't told us… me… before I go back with Miss Setsuna to my room," said Jeremie.

"Well, you asked how long we've been Senshi," said Odd.

"And," asked Jeremie.

"And truthfully," said Ulrich, "We've only, uh, just transformed into Senshi today actually. We got our powers like, I think, two weeks ago?"

"That's all I need to know, right," asked Jeremie.

"Uh…," said Odd and Ulrich together.

It was Hotaru who stepped up and told Jeremie that Odd and Ulrich will not be able to hang out for a while due to Senshi training in the afternoons. Jeremie nodded his head as he thought back on the afternoons that Aelita, Yumi, and he would wonder what the two boys were doing. 'So, the so-called 'special' project was Senshi training,' thought Jeremie as he finally heard another shocking thing. "Oh yes," said a sardonic Haruka, "Remember Setsuna's rant about your recklessness? Our last enemy, Chaos, is actually your X.A.N.A. enemy."

_**\- Two Weeks Later –**_

"Ugh," groaned Odd, "My injuries have injuries.

"Tell me about it," said Ulrich as he turned to look at Odd, "I now appreciate all what the Senshi does."

"Yeah," said Odd, "Not turning back time and toughing out from all the bumps and bruises they get from Youma."

"Why, thank you," chirped Usagi.

"Yes," said a smirking Hotaru, "Thank you for your appreciation."

It had been two weeks since Jeremie found out about the deceit. It had been two weeks since Jeremie just told Ulrich, Odd, and Usagi about an X.A.N.A. attack. It has been two weeks since that was ALL Jeremie ever informed them about. But, that was alright. The three knew that Jeremie needed time. They weren't going to rush him in accepting whatever they told him about. The good thing that came out of it though was that whenever a Youma attack happened alongside an X.A.N.A. attack, Jeremie would cover for Odd, Ulrich, Usagi, or two out of three members not being there at Lyoko. For now, Odd, Ulrich, Usagi, and Hotaru were in Odd and Ulrich's shared dorm room. Hotaru and Usagi each went to one of the boys and started to patch them up after a very hard time with a Youma. Who knew that this particular Youma was based off of a baseball batter? Those Youma hits felt harder while trying to dodge the debris the bat caused when it hit the ground. "Stay still, Odd," said Hotaru.

"But, it stings," winced a squirming Odd.

"How do you deal with people not noticing that you got hurt," asked Ulrich.

"Well," said Usagi who was rubbing some bruise cream on Ulrich's stomach while trying not to blush, "I've always been a bit of a klutz. So, whenever someone sees something that shouldn't be there, I laugh it off and lie that I tripped or something."

"I usually stay home for a while to heal before going back to school," said Hotaru.

"I guess I am going to say that my martial arts training or soccer practice went wrong then," sighed Ulrich.

"I can say that one of the soccer members kicked the ball at me accidentally too," piped up Odd.

As Usagi and Hotaru finally finished patching Ulrich and Odd, both started turn towards each other for inspection when a knock on the door sounded. The four looked at each other in confusion. Ulrich and Odd, for all they knew, weren't actually expecting anyone. Putting on a shirt, Ulrich got off of his bed with a groan. Odd nodded his head while the girls took time to assess each other's injuries. The girls just wished that Mercury was with them because that would have saved them all time for trying to figure out where the Youma's weak spot was. Ulrich opened the door to show that Jeremie was standing on the opposite side. "Jeremie," asked a confused Ulrich.

"Hey," said Jeremie, "Just checking that you guys are alright."

"We're fine," said Odd, "Just a bit bruised up is all."

"Odd," said Jeremie, "I SAW that Youma hit you on the head."

"Yeah," said Odd, "Well, I'm fine."

"You could have a concussion," said Jeremie, "At least let me bring us back to the past to…"

"No," shouted four voices.

When Jeremie heard those four voices, Usagi and Hotaru looked at Jeremie and glared. They were NOT going to deal with the Youma a SECOND time, thank you very much. Ulrich gestured Jeremie to come into his dorm before groaning in pain. Usagi got up from where she was and led Ulrich back to his bed for some rest. Ulrich smiled thankfully as he sat on his bed with his back to the wall before looking at Jeremie who was standing awkwardly around the dorm room. Hotaru was sitting on the chair that was closest to Odd, looking pale but glaring at Jeremie's suggestion. Odd pushed himself up and gestured for Jeremie to take a seat at his bed. When Jeremie sat on Odd's bed, it was Hotaru who explained things. "Look," said Hotaru, "I know that we **gestures to all of them** made you upset, and I know that you are still processing whatever we told you. But, going back to the past will just bring more frustrations."

"How so," asked Jeremie challenging.

"Hm," said Hotaru with a glare, "Did you ever think that when you went back to the past, WE Senshi have had to FIGHT the Youma we destroyed again? Did you ever think that Pluto would LET you mess with the timelines again?"

"You had to fight the same Youma again," asked Jeremie with a wince.

"Yeah, Einstein," sighed Odd, "It's a pain in the butt."

"What Odd said," sighed Ulrich.

Usagi was just silent as she gestured for Ulrich to help her wrap her ribs just in case of it being cracked. Being hit by a bat was not fun at all, especially when the Youma could power it up. Ulrich, with a slight blush, grabbed the bandages and carefully wrapped it up around Usagi's torso, being sure not to have her hurt more. Usagi wasn't really talkative ever since Jeremie didn't talk to either of them, unless it was for an X.A.N.A. attack and the Lyoko warriors needed help. She still felt guilty about lying to Jeremie, but it was done and over with. Wincing at what Ulrich was doing to help Usagi, Jeremie turned to the other two and sighed. "Alright, no return-to-the-past," said Jeremie.

"Thank you," said Hotaru as she applied bruise cream on a bruise on her arm.

"So, why are you here, Einstein," asked Odd, "I thought you wouldn't be talking to us unless…"

"…unless there is an X.A.N.A. attack," finished Jeremie, "I know, but there IS no attack so far."

"So, why are you here," asked a quiet Usagi as she fixed her shirt and leaned slighting against Ulrich on his bed.

"I am here to make peace," said Jeremie, "And to ask how _**I**_ can help."

Usagi groaned as she thought just what kind of HELP Jeremie was talking about. She knew that her new friends were going to be getting involved one way or another, but she seriously wanted them to NOT become Senshi. She seriously didn't want them to DIE while fighting against Youma. Just look at how injured Ulrich and Odd were. She knew she couldn't control their decision, but she could hope. "Cousin," asked Jeremie to Usagi, "How can I help?"

"Did Jeremie just call me 'cousin'," teased Usagi.

"He did," said Ulrich, which made Usagi smile happily at Jeremie.

"Back on track," said Hotaru, "_Hime_, we could really use someone to scan the monster's weakness for fewer injuries."

"I know," sighed Usagi tiredly and placing her head on Ulrich's shoulder, "We need Mercury."

"And since it IS near another full moon," piped up Odd who heard a planet's name.

"It can ALSO bring you guys back to your cousin bonding level," pointed out Ulrich too.

Jeremie blinked when he heard what Ulrich said. He didn't know if he wanted to get to that bonding level again due to the betrayal, but he knew that he wanted to help. Just seeing Ulrich and Odd all injured after a Youma attack and lying to the teachers about it made him consider that he needed to be there for them to help. Even though he didn't quite forgiven Ulrich and Odd just yet, he didn't want the two to DIE. He also didn't want his so-called cousin to die, too, and considering that she HAD die before… Well, he didn't want to think about it. Yes, it took time for him to come to terms with it, but he looked at the bigger picture. He can always go back to being angry at them AFTER X.A.N.A., or Chaos, was defeated for good. Just as he turned to talk to Usagi about pleading his case to help, he blinked to see Usagi's head on Ulrich's shoulder, her eyes closed and even breath. "I guess Usagi-_hime_ is knocked out for the night," said a quiet Hotaru.

"I don't think we should move her," said a quiet Odd, "We don't even know if she really DOES have cracked ribs."

"Is that why…," questioned a quiet Jeremie.

"Yeah," said a quiet Ulrich with narrowed eyes, "Saved some kids that were filming EVERYTHING instead of getting to safety."

"Why not keep the _hime_ here," suggested Hotaru, "We'll talk more about this in the morning."

"And bringing in Yumi and Aelita," asked Jeremie.

"We'll cross the bridge in the morning," said Hotaru before turning to the two, "Keep the _hime_ safe. Jeremie is going to walk me back to my dorm."

Before the three boys could say anything, Hotaru dragged Jeremie out of Ulrich and Odd's room. Odd shrugged as he slowly crawled into bed, Kiwi jumping on top of the end of the bed. Ulrich sighed as he maneuvered slowly to place Usagi in his bed and near the side of the wall. He climbed into bed and placed a blanket over both of them. Turning to Odd, Ulrich glared at Odd for NOT to say anything. Odd smirked at Ulrich before pulling his blankets over his head and fell asleep. Ulrich drifted off to sleep, but almost jumped when Usagi moved to curl her body next to his. Saying goodnight to Usagi quietly, Ulrich fell asleep, unconsciously draping an arm over her waist and pulling her closer to him for warmth. Though, outside the boys' dorm was quite differently. "You hurt my _hime_ with your silence again, Belpois," said Hotaru, "And you'll see the end of my glaive."

"She hurt me first," said Jeremie with a glare.

"Not by choice," shot back Hotaru, "Everything was all Setsuna-mama's work. So, don't even blame my _hime_."

"Here's your room," said Jeremie who didn't respond to what Hotaru shot back.

Hotaru glared once more before going into her room, slamming her door. She knew that she shouldn't be doing that, but Hotaru was angry that Jeremie would believe her _hime_ was capable of something devious, something like what Setsuna came up with. Throwing herself onto her bed, she screamed into her pillow before glaring at the blackness. Jeremie, just outside, glared down the hallway while he heard that scream of frustration. 'I don't know if I should trust them anymore,' thought Jeremie as he finally walked back to his dorm, 'But, I know that the bigger threat we have to deal with comes first.'

* * *

AN: Ugh, that was long… and HARD! I really wanted to express what Jeremie was feeling, too. He JUST found out that Usagi isn't his cousin, so that broke his trust, especially in Usagi, Ulrich, and Odd. But! He wants to help defeat this bigger threat, which is Chaos, so he HAS to play nice for now. Hopefully, Chaos doesn't use his emotions against him in the final battle. ^^; And, we FINALLY find out WHY Setsuna did what she did. It's practically protecting Usagi from heartache once more if the Outers perish. ㅠㅠ So, I hope this chapter was fine. Hotaru will always be the protective Hotaru we all know and love though. :3 Happy reading! ^^


	13. Tension Rises With Aelita & Yumi Knowing

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Ulrich," said Odd in a quiet voice.

"Ugh," groaned Ulrich.

"Come on," said Odd in a much louder voice, "We have to go to Hotaru and Usagi's dorm to discuss about the others."

Ulrich groaned once more before blinking his eyes open. He glared at Odd when he saw his phone out when another female groan sounded right next to him. Shooting up, Ulrich turned to look down at Usagi who was beginning to wake up. Last night's visit from Jeremie suddenly came back to Ulrich as he groaned once more. Odd, who heard Ulrich's groan, knew what Ulrich finally remembered. It took a while for him to remember as well when he first woke up, careful not injuring himself more. Watching Ulrich being careful, Odd placed his phone away, only to now try to not laugh. Usagi was finally awake and staring at Ulrich with a huge blush over her face. "Come on, lovebirds," said Odd before the couple in the bed could talk to each other, "We gotta jet."

"W-We're not lovebirds," stuttered the blushing couple, Usagi's face redder than before.

"Yeah right," said a sarcastic Odd who then turned serious, "We might as well brace ourselves for the talk of our lives."

"Why is that," asked Usagi.

"I think Jeremie is going to bring Aelita and Yumi to your dorm," said Odd.

"Yeah," said Ulrich, "He would do that without warning."

"I hope that Hotaru won't blow up at Jeremie then," said Usagi worriedly.

Odd and Ulrich both nodded as they quickly got ready, Usagi stepping out into the hall to wait for them. Both appeared at the door, dressed like how they usually are. Meeting with Usagi in the hall, all three ventured towards Usagi's dorm. They would usually be talking about different things, especially homework, but for this walk, all three were silent. They reached the dorm room, only to see Hotaru glaring at Jeremie while Aelita and Yumi stood some space away. Jeremie, though, looked kind of pale. All three turned to each other in amusement since they know what Hotaru's glare was fueled by. She wasn't the Senshi of Saturn for nothing. "Yo," said Ulrich.

"It seems we don't have a choice in the matter," said Hotaru who was still glaring at Jeremie.

"I'm not going to lie to my friends," said Jeremie.

"Lie to us about what," asked Yumi.

"None of your business, Ishiyama," growled Hotaru.

"'Taru-chan," scolded Usagi.

"Sorry, _hime_," said Hotaru who then pouted, "But, it IS true. WE didn't even talk with the others. And this… this… _ahō (idiot/fool)_ brought them over without letting us talk it over."

"_A…hō_," asked Aelita who was sounding out the new Japanese word.

"Don't ask," said Yumi, "Just know that Jeremie got insulted by Hotaru."

"Got it," said Aelita.

Ulrich and Odd stood to the other side as they watched what was happening. Hotaru was angry at Jeremie for not only hurting her _hime_ so much, but also for bringing in Aelita and Yumi when none of the Senshi discussed it yet. Jeremie, though pale, was not backing down. He really believed that it was time to bring Aelita and Yumi into the known. The only thing that Aelita and Yumi knew was what Jeremie said about not using the return-to-the-past function until further notice. The two girls only knew that Jeremie found out that the Senshi of Pluto governed over time and are angry at them for using her element. To not get the Pluto Senshi angry even more, the Lyoko gang agreed to not use the function unless it was absolutely necessary. Aelita and Yumi got first hand explanation from Jeremie that the Pluto Senshi could be scary when angered. For now, they had to deal with whatever was going on between Jeremie and Hotaru. Usagi sighed as she just pushed passed Hotaru, motioning for the others to come in. "But, _hime_," started Hotaru.

"They are here now," sighed Usagi, "So, no point in telling them to leave."

"But, the others," asked Odd.

"Will be notified after we talk," said Usagi.

"Wait a minute," said Yumi, "Odd knows?"

"And me," said Ulrich, "I know what we will be discussing, too."

Usagi motioned for everyone to come in as she sat on her bed this time. Ulrich, who felt his injuries still, quickly sat on Usagi's bed that was near the headrest. Usagi just unconsciously leaned into Ulrich while Hotaru sat on her bed, Odd following as well. Both Odd and Hotaru saw what Usagi did before turning to each other with a smile. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi sat on the floor just as another knock came from the door. The four still injured people groaned as they just got comfortable before the talk. Jeremie, who knew the extent of their injuries got up and opened the door. At the door, everyone could see the three new teachers who then pushed Jeremie back in and entered the dorm. "Miss Haruka," asked Aelita, "Miss Michiru? Miss Setsuna?"

"Hello," said Michiru.

"How did they," whispered Ulrich to Usagi.

"Setsuna IS the Senshi of Time," whispered back Usagi.

"So," said Yumi who noticed the whispering between the two and grew jealous, "What brings you three here, ma'am?"

"It seems as though _hime_ has decided to tell you two girls," said Setsuna who was staring straight at Jeremie in a knowing way, "Just to save some _**others**_ grief later."

"Is this about what Hotaru was mad about," asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Haruka who glared at Jeremie as well, "Just as I am angry at Belpois for this, too."

"Like I said," said Jeremie who glared back, though pale, "I'm not going to lie to my friends."

"Like you have a say in what we MAY discuss," said a sarcastic and angry Haruka.

"Enough," cutted in Usagi, "I already said that they will know."

"But, _hime_," started Haruka like Hotaru from before.

"Haruka," said Usagi who stared at Haruka, "It is time to let this lie go."

Haruka huffed as she crossed her arms. It was just like Usagi to think of others' feelings than her own. She could tell her _hime_ wanted Jeremie or anybody else to be angry at her. Ever since the Galaxia incident, Usagi couldn't handle others being angry at her, especially from those three… _**outsiders**_. Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's arm as she too felt what _hime_ was doing. Her _hime_ was too trusting still, but it was a sign that her _hime_ didn't change TOO much from the pain during the Galaxia incident and what followed afterwards. Trusting her _hime_, Michiru led Haruka to a space between wall and Hotaru's bed and waited. Setsuna, who felt guilty that her _hime_ was receiving the downfall from her crazy idea, told the others to not be angry with Usagi before starting the story. "Why would we be angry at Usagi," asked Aelita.

"You'll find out," said Jeremie who looked at the floor.

"Jeremie," asked Yumi.

"Just listen," said Odd, "And then judge later."

"Wha-," started Yumi and Aelita who then got cut off.

"It happened a thousand years ago, in a place called the Silver Millennium…," said Setsuna.

Usagi, who didn't want to tell her story, just let the Outers take over. Setsuna was best in explaining as she tried to relax. Ulrich, sensing her distress, wrapped an arm around her shoulders before giving them a squeeze in comfort. He knew the story for a while now and was just there to comfort the distressed Usagi. He didn't mind as he thought back to how angry Jeremie was. He knew it was wrong to keep that to himself, but he made a promise and was willing to keep it, especially when it gave him grief. At least, all of his friends NOW know. He looked at Odd and smiled inwardly when Odd didn't even blow up at him, but accepted that a promise was a promise. He was glad that Odd was understanding and was his friend… his best friend. He snapped out of his thoughts just as he heard Yumi explode. "You guys LIED to us," asked Yumi with a fist clenched.

"Yes," said Odd, "We lied to you because we made a promise not to tell. We KEEP promises, Yumi."

"And, is that why you have all those injuries," asked a concern Aelita.

"Yes," said Hotaru, "We get injured, but we deal with them. As Senshi, we heal fast."

"I don't care," said Yumi who was containing her anger, "You all lied to us, your friends. What's to say you will lie to us again?"

"We won't," said a solemn Usagi, "We won't because this is the ONLY lie we told you. Everything else we went through with you, everything we TOLD you to get to know you… that was GENUINE."

"No, it's not," argued Yumi, "You lied about being Senshi to us too!"

"Like you lied to us about being warriors from this Lyoko world," asked Michiru who didn't like Yumi's tone with her _hime_.

"That's different," said Jeremie defensively.

"Is it? We came here to find out what happened to MY element and find out that you FIVE played with it to your hearts content. Sure, it was to fix up your school, but that's what contractors are for. Like I said before, my ELEMENT is NOT a TOY," growled an angry Setsuna, which made the others pale in a scare, "And due to your recklessness, we Senshi came and found out that our enemy is back under a different name."

"X.A.N.A.," asked a fretful Aelita.

"X.A.N.A. is Chaos," said a glaring Hotaru, "And anyways, you five also lied. Every time Usagi or I wanted to hang out, to get to know you, all of you LIED whenever you had to come up with an excuse. We Senshi, however, ONLY lied about the relation between Jeremie and our _hime_. Whenever we had to fight though, we weren't really with you to make excuses to you because YOU all made the excuses before running off before we could tell you something. Yet, in the end, we ALL are a bunch of lying friends."

Jeremie glared at Hotaru back. He did not like the accusations being brought up by Hotaru. Hotaru then brought back that the first time Usagi was brought to Lyoko, Usagi DIDN'T lie when everyone was returned to the past. She went straight to Ulrich and told him EVERYTHING, making him promise not to tell HER story until the time was right. It was also Ulrich, as Hotaru explained, that told the other Lyoko warriors that Usagi remembered being in the world. Thinking on what Hotaru was saying, it was true that Usagi never lied at all. She just omitted things, such as being a Senshi and her past, while being silent about the familial relationship upon Setsuna's orders. "Since X.A.N.A. is your enemy as well," said a pondering Aelita who didn't want any more angry accusations thrown around, "Is that why you are now telling us that you five are Senshi?"

"Yup," said Odd, "But, Jeremie came to us last night and asked what HE could do to help out."

"So, now you are dragging us to fight these… Youma," asked Yumi with accusing eyes at Usagi.

"I'm not dragging you to fight anything," said Usagi.

"Yeah right," said Yumi, "Just look at Ulrich and Odd! They have a lot of injuries that weren't there before this whole mess started."

"Hey," said Ulrich who finally piped up, "Don't be angry at Usagi. It was MY decision to fight those Youma with her. Usagi didn't want any of US be involved in the Youma mess."

"Really," asked a skeptical Yumi, "I find that hard to believe."

"Why is that," asked Ulrich who glared at Yumi.

"She tells you her past, and suddenly, you are jumping at the chance to fight alongside her," said Yumi, "You also jumped at the chance to make her a part of the Lyoko warriors too."

"So what," asked Ulrich, "She's a great asset in helping out. I wanted to be a great asset to her as well."

"But look at you," exclaimed Yumi, "You're more injured than what happens in Lyoko! It's one thing to help us fight on Lyoko because we're digital and don't retain injuries, but it's another to making you DIE."

"Well, it's my decision," said Ulrich, "And I DON'T regret it… at ALL."

"She's going to hurt you," said Yumi, "And I'll be there just to tell you so."

"Hey," called out Hotaru who glared, "Don't you DARE insult my _hime_, Ishiyama."

Usagi looked wide-eyed as Ulrich got off of the bed to defend her from Yumi of all people. Odd, however, could see that this argument was more about how Ulrich was slowly moving on with Usagi and Yumi was floundering around her feelings for Ulrich. This was more about Yumi using her jealousy to hurt Usagi, just like she was feeling. Ulrich, however, glared at Yumi. It was HIS decision to go along with being a Senshi and not once did he regret it. He didn't know why Yumi was angry at Usagi, but he didn't want to find out what it was. Standing his ground, Ulrich was right in between Usagi and Yumi when he saw Yumi's accusing eyes when he got off the bed. "So…," said Aelita awkwardly, "Does this mean we get powers OUTSIDE of Lyoko?"

"Yes, Miss Schaeffer," said Setsuna who was rubbing her headache away.

"When can we get them," asked Aelita.

"Aelita," started Yumi who turned to her friend.

"What," said Aelita, "You heard them. X.A.N.A. is now their enemy Chaos. We need all the help we can get, and if it is to become Senshi, then so be it."

"If you want to become Senshi, go to our dorm room in three days' time," said Usagi softly, "That is when we can give you your powers… under the bright full moon. But! Please think carefully about this in those three days before coming here."

Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi just nodded, though Yumi's nod was stiff. She was still feeling the jealousy, especially when she saw Usagi tug Ulrich back to her bed so that Usagi could calm his anger down. It was hard leaving the room, but Yumi was led out by Jeremie and Aelita. At least, she can calm down and think things through, especially on what was being told to Aelita and her. Jeremie had the two weeks' time to think it through, but another three days for being Senshi would be better. 'I hope everything will be alright,' thought Aelita, 'I don't like this tension between us.'

* * *

AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I leave you with this newest chapter on this holiday. I hope that you are having a great Thanksgiving. :3 So far, this chapter turned from tension and lies between the two groups and Yumi's jealousy between Ulrich and Usagi. Here's to hoping that BOTH groups can work together IF the other three Lyoko warriors get their powers. ^^ As for pairings to go, a reviewer sent me one for HotaruXJeremie pairing. I'm not sure if Hotaru should be with him or with Odd, since Jeremie also has those feelings with Aelita. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways! Happy reading! 8D


	14. A Decision & Conflicting Emotions

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Stern," said Jim sternly, "Della Robbia! Tsukino! Tomoe! What happened to you four?"

"Life," groaned out Hotaru.

"What," asked a confused Jim.

"Ah," said Usagi, "Ulrich, Odd, Hotaru, and I were training too hard. Miss Haruka's our new _sensei (teacher)_ in our martial arts training, and she left us some tough training regime."

"Well," said Jim in concern, "When you see Miss Haruka, tell her that she needs to tone the training down then. For now, just sit on the bench and relax. You four seem like you need it."

"Will do, Jim," said a tired Ulrich with Odd saluting to Jim tiredly.

It was P.E. time, and everyone had Jim back as the P.E. teacher. Haruka called the principal this morning to tell him that Setsuna, Michiru, and she wouldn't be able to make it due to a business trip. The only ones who knew the truth about the so-called business trip were Ulrich, Usagi, Hotaru, and Odd. They knew that the Outers took time off so that they can see what happened on Lyoko and how to finally defeat Chaos at the time gates. However, due to the Outers' abrupt absence since informing the other Lyoko gang, it became evident that defeating the Youma that popped up was harder without extra assistance. Just yesterday afternoon, the four had to deal with a Youma with artistic abilities, and just last night, they had to deal with twin Youma. It, however, would be one more day when the other three will decide to be Senshi as well. As the four sat down per Jim's request, Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other in worry. "I wonder where the other three are," said a thoughtful Aelita.

"I don't know," said Jeremie, "But, I AM worry. It seems as though the four didn't even get any sleep."

"Have you decided yet," asked Aelita.

"I'm still undecided," said Jeremie, "What about you?"

"I have decided," said Aelita.

"Mind telling me," asked Jeremie.

"No," said Aelita, "It will be our OWN decision, Jeremie."

"True," said Jeremie.

"Are you still angry at them," asked Aelita.

Jeremie looked back at the four who were nodding off in P.E. class while everyone was doing some form of exercise. He WAS furious a month ago, but he DID have time to calm down. He thought to what Hotaru said two days ago. It was true that Usagi never lied to him, and it was true that he, during the times he was with Usagi, felt more familial to her as well. However, he guessed the hurt that he felt when he THOUGHT that Usagi was nothing more than his cousin that he was getting to know to her NOT really being his cousin turned into anger. Maybe even jealousy because it was Ulrich who Usagi confided in first, and not him. But, he also thought about the Senshi's history, too. It DID make sense that the Outers didn't tell Usagi the full extent on why she was lying until Setsuna explained her reasoning. 'The Senshi WERE prone to dying,' thought Jeremie as he turned back to Aelita and said, "No, I'm not. I had time to think things through and realized that my jealousy and hurt turned to anger."

"Jealousy," asked Aelita.

"Yeah," said Jeremie as he tried to explain, "Well, Usagi is supposed to be family to me, but she confided in Ulrich first…"

"Ah," said Aelita, "Say no more. I understand."

"Thanks Aelita," said Jeremie.

While Aelita and Jeremie were having a heart to heart and the other four were dozing off, Yumi was still fuming from what she learned two days ago. Jeremie's anger was justified, but Yumi's… she felt that her feelings were being betrayed by the secret. Ulrich knew and didn't inform any of them. He regarded his promise to Usagi so much that he lied to them. It seemed that Ulrich really DID move on while Yumi's feelings were flailing in the wind. Sure, there was William as per Odd's talks, but Yumi and Ulrich were together far longer. She clenched her fist underneath the table as she thought on all the instances of Ulrich and Usagi together, especially during their tutoring time. 'Was all our times together easily thrown away, Ulrich,' thought Yumi sadly.

_**\- The Next Day –**_

"Ugh," groaned Odd.

"Oh, suck it up, Della Robbia," said Hotaru.

"Easy for you to say, Hotaru," said Odd, "You and Usagi still have more experience than Ulrich and I put together."

While Hotaru and Odd bantered humorously, Usagi and Ulrich were smiling/smirking at the two. It wasn't like they were injured, far from it, but all four were tired while using their planetary powers to defeat the latest Youma. It seemed that Chaos quickly figured out that the Outers weren't with them and was sending Youma after Youma after them for the past three days. Usagi bit her lip as she remembered that yesterday, the four sometimes couldn't get up from their room or would crash in each other's room after a battle. In this case, the four were in Usagi and Hotaru's room after defeating a dog hybrid Youma. "Do you think the others will come," asked Usagi.

"Why you ask," asked Ulrich, "Nervous?"

"Of course," said Usagi, "Jeremie may not be my actual family, but he seems like it when I was here."

"_Hime_, you have nothing to be scared of," said Hotaru, "I'm sure Jeremie forgave you and the other two."

"Gee, thanks," said a sarcastic Odd, "Glad that you considered us in that equation."

"Your welcome," said Hotaru teasingly.

"I feel like those two are going to get together," muttered Ulrich as Usagi giggled at his statement.

"What did Stern say," asked Hotaru who now looked at Ulrich.

"Oh, nothing," said Usagi with a smile.

Hotaru regarded Ulrich with a stink eye before plopping right next to Odd on her bed. She was too tired to argue on what Ulrich may have said and didn't feel like getting up. Odd, on his part, groaned when his body moved once more. He looked over to see Usagi and Ulrich stifling a laugh when they heard Odd's discomfort. In his heart though, Odd knew that Usagi and Ulrich were going to get together. It was just a matter of WHEN they will as the two leaned against each other and against the wall for support. The four were startled, however, when Usagi and Hotaru's dorm door opened to reveal… "'Tsuna-chan," exclaimed Usagi.

"Michiru-mama," chided Hotaru, "You and Haruka-papa scared us!"

"Welcome back to Kadic," said Odd.

"Della Robbia," said Haruka, "Stern. Why are you two on my _koneko (kitten)_ and my daughter's beds?"

"Too tired to venture towards our room," said Odd as he lay back down on Hotaru's bed.

"What he said," said Ulrich as he plopped back to lean against the wall.

"Tired," asked Michiru worriedly.

"When you three were gone, we four defeated five? six? Youma," explained Usagi.

"One in the afternoon, one late at night," explained Hotaru more.

"That's troubling," said Setsuna.

"Did the Inner Senshi shadows act up too," asked Haruka.

"No," said the four.

It was true. The only thing that was sent after the Senshi was the Youma. There were no signs of Chaos using X.A.N.A. to attack. There were no signs of Chaos' copies of the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, too. While thinking about it, the four was wondering what Chaos was planning now. The Outers were also worried, even after telling Ulrich and Odd the first time on the shadows still being there. They all knew that Chaos was using the factory as well, but they couldn't figure out exactly where he HID his Youma, X.A.N.A. monsters, and the copies. It looked like they were hiding somewhere else besides the old factory. "Well, now that we are back, Chaos will probably have to think twice on what he will do," said Haruka.

"Did you find anything at the time gates," asked Hotaru.

"Yes," said Setsuna who was keeping her temper under control, "It appears that after Usagi defeated Chaos the first time, we saw a sliver of Chaos hop onto the next return-to-the-past function that you and your friends did."

"Which time," asked Odd.

"Which time," asked Setsuna, whose voice showed a hint of anger, "How about the time you all went back into the past and created that William clone!"

"Ah," said Ulrich and Odd sheepishly.

"Is that all you can say," asked Setsuna who was glaring angrily at the two boys, "Do you know how dangerous that was?!

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell us," muttered Odd.

"Creating a clone while also using the return-to-the-past functions **Setsuna uses sarcasm here** you oh so love," ranted Setsuna as the sarcasm left her voice, "Has made sure that the clone itself would develop its own personality and feelings. Eventually, the clone WOULD have replaced the REAL one within the time line! Then, all your hard work to release the real William Dunbar will be all for nothing because HE. WOULDN'T. HAVE. EXISTED!"

Ulrich and Odd winced when they heard Setsuna's rant. Of course, the cloning thing was all Jeremie's idea, but they didn't know that the clone could have taken over William's place forever. It was a good thing that they had saved William when they had the chance. Now, it was only to defeat X.A.N.A., otherwise known as Chaos. Looking at the girls though, Ulrich and Odd could see the sympathetic looks they were getting from Usagi and Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru looked amused to their plight though. Before the two boys could apologize, frantic knocking was coming from the door. It was then a familiar female voice sounded outside the door. "Ulrich," called out Aelita, "Odd? Usagi? Hotaru? Everything alright? We heard shouting."

"Come on," called out Jeremie from outside of the room, "Open up! Don't tell me my cousin got hurt and that's why there's yelling!"

"Since when did Belpois calls you _**cousin**_ again, _hime_," asked Michiru.

"Probably got used to it," answered Odd for Usagi.

"Yeah," said Usagi, "Whelp! Probably should open that door before someone breaks it."

Since Michiru was closest to the door, she opened it to reveal Aelita and Jeremie at the doorway. There was no sign of Yumi at all, which disappointed Odd and Ulrich. No matter what kind of argument they had, the five would always come through for each other. Maybe she was late? As the two boys pondered about where Yumi was while still staying where they were, Aelita and Jeremie looked on in surprise. Apparently, Aelita and Jeremie weren't expecting for the Outers to come back from wherever they were. They did, however, wince when they caught sight of Setsuna's glare. "Why are you lying on Hotaru's bed, Odd," asked Aelita while trying not to look at Setsuna.

"Used up a lot of energy due to multiple Youma attacks," said Odd who was just staring at the ceiling.

"Does this mean you used up a lot of your energy too, Ulrich," asked Jeremie.

"Yeah," said Ulrich, "But, unlike Odd, I don't see myself lying down. Sitting is good though."

"Anyways," said Odd, "Where's Yumi?"

"She said that she'll be here," said Aelita as Odd and Ulrich sighed in relief inside, "She just has to talk to a teacher about something."

"Good," said Setsuna who was still glaring, "Now. About that William clone…"

It took a good twenty minutes until Yumi came to the dorm. However, when she got there, Yumi looked surprised to see Aelita and Jeremie chastised about something as Ulrich, Usagi, Hotaru, and Odd gave sympathetic looks to the two geniuses. Yumi wondered what happened, but a look from Odd and Ulrich told her that she didn't want to know the new developments. Yumi DID clench her fist though when she saw that Ulrich was just relaxing on Usagi's bed with Usagi right next to him. That clench fist, however, didn't go unnoticed by all four Outers though. "So, are we going to get going to wherever we'll be gaining these powers," asked Jeremie.

"Not yet," said Yumi, "Would it be alright for me to talk to Ulrich first?"

"Talk about what," asked Ulrich.

"A private matter," said Yumi.

Before Ulrich could get completely off from the comfortable bed, Usagi's hand stopped him. Ulrich turned to see Usagi had worry in her eyes. She, along with everyone else, knew that Ulrich was tired from the Youma battle and wanted to make sure that he would be alright to stand. Ulrich was touched to see that concern in her eyes as he squeezed Usagi's hand in thanks and comfort. Nodding that he was fine, Ulrich finally got off of the bed and walked out the door with Yumi, closing the door after both were outside the hallway. "I wonder what they are talking about," said a thoughtful Aelita.

"Who knows," said Odd before asking something random, "So, since there are two geniuses in the group, who's going to be Mercury?"

"Uh," said Hotaru, "That's a good question."

_**\- Hallway: Far Away From The Dorm –**_

"So, what do you want to talk about," asked Ulrich.

"I want to know why you threw away our friendship for a secret," said Yumi.

"What," asked Ulrich in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You kept a secret from us," said Yumi, "From… me."

Ulrich looked on as Yumi started to clench her fist again. She thought long and hard. Of course, she would want to gain powers so that she can help her friends fight X.A.N.A., but she wanted to know from Ulrich himself if he still had any feelings for her. She wanted to know if he really DID move on, or was it just a promise being kept. She just needed to understand, but what came out of her mouth was not the right words for this situation. Ever since the Senshi came to Kadic, it felt as though nothing was going right. Looking at Ulrich, she finally asked, "Do you still… uh… have feelings for me?"

"Is that what this is all about," asked Ulrich.

"Just answer the question," said Yumi.

"Well, I'm not really sure if I DO," said Ulrich, "Besides, Yumi, you were the one who told me that we should just stay friends."

"I know what I said," said Yumi, "But, ever since the Senshi came, it seems as though you changed, and I wanted to know if your feelings also changed too."

"Changed," asked Ulrich, "How?"

"You kept a SECRET from us," said Yumi, "Sure, you have secrets like not getting along with your dad, but you tell us if it's very important. What you did…. That's not like you, Ulrich."

Ulrich stared as Yumi told him one thing that changed. Yeah, he tells his friends things, but come on. He promised Usagi not to tell until it was time. Odd always did say to honor promises you made to friends, even if it went against what you wanted to do. Thinking on that, Ulrich knew he would have grief when he promised to keep it, but essentially, it wasn't his secret to tell. It was Usagi's secret IDENTITY that was being told, and though he DID feel guilty, he knew that he made the right decision. He didn't really change, if that was what Yumi saw. He just did the honorable thing like he had tried to do. "I don't think I changed," said Ulrich out loud.

"What," asked Yumi.

"I don't think I have changed," repeated Ulrich, "This secret IS important, but it wasn't even my secret to tell. When I made that promise, I felt guilty for not telling you, don't get me wrong. But, this was a secret IDENTITY. Just like with our Lyoko adventures, we try not to tell others because they would be placed in danger. I think Usagi didn't want to tell in the first place, but you know that we TOLD her about Lyoko first. So, essentially, she just opened up to me first before you all about her secret."

"When you put it like that…," said Yumi who was still conflicted.

"That's why we shouldn't be angry at Usagi," said Ulrich, "And that's why I think that I didn't really change all that much from what you are saying to me from keeping that secret until the other Senshi were ready."

"And about your feelings for me," asked Yumi.

"That… I don't really know," said Ulrich.

Yumi frowned at that answer as Ulrich turned his head in thought. Before any of them could talk further about their feelings for one another or if their feelings changed, Haruka decided to pop up from nowhere. Haruka didn't really say anything. She just all but grabbed their arms and dragged them down to the other side of the hallway where they saw everyone waiting for them. Letting go, Haruka then walked to stand next to Michiru. Ulrich and Yumi saw that everyone was standing, except for Hotaru, Usagi, and Odd. They still weren't up to par to stand, but Hotaru and Usagi reassured them all that the two girls had enough powers to give Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi powers. Unconsciously, Ulrich walked up to Usagi and held his hand out. Usagi smiled as she grabbed Ulrich's hand firmly so that Ulrich could pull her up from the floor. 'You didn't throw away our memories, Ulrich, but I don't think that you realize that you don't really have feelings for me anymore,' thought Yumi in sadness and jealousy as she looked at Ulrich who was supporting Usagi down some stairs, everyone just following the Senshi on where to go.

* * *

AN: Woohoo~! A new chapter and the other Lyoko warriors are going to be having some powers soon. Yup! Yumi is having conflicts about everything, but that's because she still has feelings for Ulrich. Ulrich, however, may not be having any feelings for her though. As for Jeremie's anger, I think it is justified that he would be jealous of Ulrich, then at Odd, for knowing Usagi's secret before he did. But, that's just the way of a secret identity. Usagi probably didn't feel that confident in telling Jeremie, especially since their familial ties are that of a lie. ㅠㅠ Anyways! Happy reading! 8D


	15. Hidden Jealousy & Chaos' Infiltration

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Come on, Belpois," shouted Haruka, "One more set to go!"

"Don't stop now, Miss Schaeffer," said an encouraging Michiru, "Use your attack, not just your Lyoko powers against Mr. Della Robbia."

"Guard yourself against Mr. Stern, Miss Ishiyama," said Setsuna sternly, "You cannot just expect to use your Lyoko powers as well."

It was another afternoon training with the Outers, but this time, ALL of the Lyoko gang was together. To get Jeremie up to physical prowess, Haruka was giving him one of the toughest trainings ever. Jeremie had to do sit ups, pushups, jumping jacks, and running laps around the gym. Haruka didn't even stop there as she made Jeremie also dodge her _**Uranus World Shaking**_ attacks as well while running the laps. Michiru was overseeing Aelita and Odd's sparring while Setsuna oversaw Ulrich and Yumi's. Michiru was gentler than all three Outers though. Instead of barking out orders or glaring at them, Michiru made sure to encourage the two. Aelita and Odd liked that better than what was the alternative. Usagi and Hotaru, however, were doing their own training to the side because they were more advanced than the others. "Hota-chan," called Michiru, "Please come and battle against Odd and Aelita."

"Coming Michiru-mama," said Hotaru as she bowed before Usagi before bouncing towards the two.

"She's going to go against us," asked Aelita worriedly.

"That's two against one," said Odd.

"Worried about me," asked Hotaru who was transformed.

"You could say that," said Odd.

"Don't worry about 'Taru-chan," said Usagi who was smiling, "I think you two shouldn't underestimate her."

Before Odd or Aelita could do or say anything, Hotaru charged at the two, her glaive in her hand. She sliced in between her two friends as they dodged fast to the side. Odd and Aelita looked at Hotaru in surprise as Hotaru herself posed her glaive in front of her as a defense AND an offense weapon. While the three were sparring, Haruka decided to come out and attack Ulrich and Yumi. Setsuna sighed as Haruka smirked as the two dodged. Probably looking at Ulrich and Yumi's fights in Lyoko together wasn't a good thing because Haruka decided there at the time gates to test their teamwork. Usagi went towards Jeremie and sat right next to him. "Are you alright," asked Usagi.

"Ugh," groaned Jeremie, "I ache all over."

"That's Haruka-chan for you," said Usagi, "But, you did good, _itoko_."

"Thanks," said Jeremie, "So… um… WHY did Miss Haruka exercise me to the ground?"

"Well," said Usagi with a thoughtful look, "Since you are the new Mercury, we all want you to have a fighting chance. You can't really stand there to scan the Youma like you do with Lyoko and sitting in front of that supercomputer. Youma could run towards you to take you out before you could even scan it for weaknesses. It's best to know how to dodge, run, and sometimes send out your own attacks before the Youma could get to you."

"That… sounds reasonable," said Jeremie as he collapsed onto the dojo mat.

When the Outers and Usagi did the spell, it wasn't really a surprise that Jeremie was the new Mercury. Jeremie had the experience to scan for anything evil within Lyoko while sitting and typing away on the supercomputer to help out the Lyoko members. Yumi being the new Mars wasn't surprising as well. She had the passion and fire when it came to protecting and fighting. The surprising one was Aelita being the new Jupiter. Usually, Aelita was like Mercury in a sense. She was smart and had mostly defensive attacks, like her Lyoko shield. However, the spell gifted Aelita the powers of Jupiter, which was mostly a frontline attacker, and not like what Aelita would be. No one asked what their planet represented, though, but Usagi believed that Aelita was best to represent Jupiter. Usagi smiled as she turned to see Haruka somewhat praising Ulrich. "Good work, Stern," said a sarcastic Haruka, "You FINALLY stopped using your Lyoko powers for a while there."

"Keh," scoffed Ulrich, "You don't have to sound so sarcastic about that."

"Ishiyama," said Haruka who ignored Ulrich, "You need to use more of your planetary powers to get used to it. We know that you can use a tessen fan and a bo staff, but in the end, you need to use your Mars attack. Youma would grab and use your weapons against you."

"Okay," said Yumi who clenched one of her tessen fans, "I'll try."

"We know that you will," said Michiru gently.

It seemed as though training was done for the day as Yumi finally collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. Odd and Aelita were already on the floor panting as well. Hotaru was slightly out of breath but was smiling. She knew that she was getting stronger as a Senshi and was glad to be since she was usually the weaker Outer Senshi, having the littlest experience as a Senshi in Japan. She was just happy that she could finally be of use to her _hime_, her savior, her older sister. Ulrich sat next to Usagi while Jeremie was still on the dojo mat. Ulrich, while happy about Haruka's semi-praise, was thinking about something else. It was what Yumi and he were talking about before the other three got their powers. He didn't know what he felt for Usagi, but he knew that his feelings for Yumi was gone and left with a feeling of being happy friends. Turning to Usagi who was coaxing Jeremie to drink some water, he asked, "Ready to get to tutoring?"

"Not today," said Usagi, "Jeremie is going to tutor me. We figured that we're going to repair our familial relationship as best as we can."

"I understand," said Ulrich.

"But, hey," said Usagi who turned to Ulrich, "If Jeremie decides to be all Einstein on me, I'm definitely going to stop by at your place for more tutoring."

"Hey," said a pretended offended Jeremie.

"You have to admit, Einstein," said Ulrich who smirked, "You DO tend to use big words to explain things that we smaller beings get confused about."

As Jeremie grumbled good naturally, Ulrich couldn't help but accept that he was a bit jealous that Usagi was going to Jeremie now. Ulrich, however, knew that Usagi really valued her friendship and familial relationship with Jeremie and wasn't too upset about that. 'At least, I didn't get angry at her going to Jeremie for tutoring like I do when Yumi and William were together,' thought Ulrich as he waved _**goodbye**_ to the 'cousins' that left the gym.

_**\- The Next Day: English Class –**_

"Class," said the teacher, "Today, we have four new students joining for the rest of the school year."

"It's passed half a year already," whispered Jeremie.

"Is it that weird," whisper/asked Hotaru.

"Yes," whispered Odd.

"X.A.N.A.," whisper/asked Aelita in worry.

Ulrich and Usagi listened in on the whispering between Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, and Hotaru. The two didn't feel like contributing to the whispering. One reason was because the others didn't need any more whispers being added since the entire class was whispering to their neighbors when the teacher announced that. Yet, the main reason was because Ulrich and Usagi were concentrating on their game of tic-tac-toe. Usagi and Ulrich didn't care about the new students. Well, they didn't care until Hotaru gasped loudly. The two stopped their tie game of tic-tac-toe to look in front of the room. The Lyoko gang could tell that Usagi paled fast when she also saw who was in front of the room. "Please introduce yourselves," said the teacher.

"My name is Ami Mizuno," said the blue-haired female, "Please to meet everyone."

"Hi," exclaimed a very happy blonde female, "Name's Minako Aino!"

"Makoto Kino," said a brown-haired female.

"Rei Hino," said the last female.

"Tell us something about yourselves," directed the teacher.

"We all are born in Japan," said the soft-spoken Ami who's eyes flashed with a hint of evil.

"We found out that a couple of our very good friends go here," said Minako with a flash of an evil glint in her blue eyes.

"We can't wait to… ah… reconnect with our friends," said Makoto with another flash of an evil glint in her brown eyes.

"Especially our _hime_," said a smirking Rei who's black/violet eyes held an evil glint as well.

"I wonder if this _hime_ is the same person that young Hotaru here calls Usagi," said a pondering Sissi out loud.

Usagi almost fainted when she heard what the four shadows and Sissi said. Apparently, Chaos was on the move by integrating the shadow Senshi into Kadic Academy, and the only ones who knew who they really are were Usagi and Hotaru in that English class. Hotaru glared at the four as the shadows made their way into the four empty seats in the back corner, far away from the Lyoko gang who were sitting in the front. Before class could continue, Usagi raised her hand to be excused. The teacher really didn't want any students to leave, but seeing Usagi's very pale face made an exception. Hotaru was about to leave with her _hime_, but Usagi shook her head gently. Someone HAS to stay to watch over the four new 'students', and Usagi was trusting Hotaru to do it. Hotaru nodded her head as she sat back down. Motioning for one of the Lyoko warriors to go, Ulrich volunteered to bring Usagi back to the dorm room and stay with her. "Now, onto today's lesson…," was all the two heard as they closed the classroom door.

"Are you alright," asked Ulrich.

"N-Not really," said Usagi.

"Want to tell me about it," asked Ulrich.

"B-Back into m-my room or y-yours," said Usagi who was now rubbing her arms, "Too many people here."

Ulrich nodded as he gently led Usagi to his dorm room. Upon reaching the room, he opened the door and led Usagi to his bed, kicking the door closed. Usagi was still pale and shaking as she finally realized the implications. Only the Outers and Usagi knew the real names of the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Since the four, maybe five, were in Kadic, the Outers and Usagi had to now inform the Lyoko gang about it. Usagi could feel that she was now sitting on Ulrich's bed as Ulrich gathered Usagi in his arms, trying to stop her from shaking. Usagi didn't understand why she would shake, but it was probably due to the shock of seeing the shadow Inners in civilian form. She didn't even KNEW that they could do that. "Are you ready to tell me," asked Ulrich.

"Hotaru can inform the other three and Yumi once class comes out," said Usagi who's voice was now a bit more steady.

"So… you know the new students," asked Ulrich.

"Yes," said Usagi, "The Outers and I know them. They are the Inner Senshi."

"Inner Senshi," asked Ulrich, "But… Aren't they in Japan?"

"Yes," said Usagi, "I think these four, and maybe Tuxedo Kamen, are now infiltrating Kadic Academy per Chaos request."

"So, those Inner Senshi are…," asked Ulrich.

"They are the shadows of the Inner Senshi," said Setsuna from the doorway, "The same shadows that tried to kidnap you and Usagi at the dance."

Ulrich and Usagi jumped in surprised as they turned to the doorway. There, they saw the angry eyes of the Outers while the Lyoko gang had solemn eyes. The surprise was justified though because it was STILL a school day and classes weren't canceled. So, why were the others at Ulrich and Odd's dorm? Hotaru was the one who told the two that Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka pulled all of them out of classes for the day to talk about what occurred. It also wasn't long that Hotaru told Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita that the four new students in their English class were Chaos' Inner Senshi shadows. "Was there a new teacher too," asked Usagi imploringly.

"No," said Michiru, "But, we cannot rule out that Mamoru-san is also here."

"Well," said Yumi, "There IS a new male student in our class. His name is Darien Shields though."

"A new male student," asked a confused Aelita.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," said Odd.

"I concur," said Jeremie, "Miss Setsuna, could you show us what this Mamoru person looks like?"

"Yeah," said Odd, "All we know from Ulrich's description is that he wore a tuxedo to fight. I mean, who wears something formal to fight bad guys?"

"Mamoru," said the Senshi who knew him.

Usagi looked a bit sad as she thought about Mamoru and the Inners. Sure, she was getting over Mamoru ever since she found out he was dating Rei after all five lost their memories but were still friends in the new life. She knew that she was happy that Mamoru and Rei found each other again and was relieved to not fulfill that so-called destiny, but she was still sad about losing the little girl named Chibi-Usa. She was also sad that the five forgotten about her and their adventures as Senshi, but because this IS Usagi, she was happier with knowing that the five were alive and fulfilling their dreams than dead. Ulrich, seeing Usagi's sad face, squeezed her hand in comfort. He probably realized that Usagi was still a bit sad for losing her friends and first love when they reincarnated and forgotten all about her and the Senshi adventures. Turning back, he and the Lyoko gang finally got a good glimpse of Mamoru Chiba, who was hanging around a blonde male. "That's Darien," exclaimed Yumi.

"Really," asked a skeptical Haruka.

"Yes," said Yumi, "Even though he's now my age, the blue eyes are a dead giveaway. They are the same color and shape."

"Then, we know what Chaos did with the Tuxedo Kamen shadow," said a solemn Michiru.

"Which means, we have to be more careful," said Jeremie.

"Especially if Chaos will do an X.A.N.A. attack too," said Aelita.

Everyone nodded their heads as they thought about the implications of Chaos and X.A.N.A. combining. Ulrich could feel Usagi's grip tighten as she looked at Mamoru who was then surrounded by the Inners that just came into the establishment. Ulrich, in return, squeezed Usagi's hand once more in comfort. He could feel the jealousy when he saw Usagi's eyes soften when seeing Mamoru once more, yet he was surprised by said jealousy as he squashed it. He guessed that in that moment, he knew now that he had feelings for Usagi that went beyond friendship. But! He also knew it wasn't the best time to tell her. 'Maybe once things calm down,' thought Ulrich, 'I can tell Usagi about my feelings. If Odd heard this thought though, I am so going to get reamed by his _**I-Told-You-So**_ looks since HE was the one who mentioned me having a crush beforehand.'

* * *

AN: Oh no! The Inner Senshi shadows are on the move, along with Tuxedo Kamen being Darien Shields! Poor Usagi. ㅠㅠ She'll have to fight them once more, even IF those five are shadows of her former friends/lover. As for Ulrich, this finally made his feelings for Usagi known. Yet, he's going to try VERY hard not to repeat his actions of jealousy and anger that he did with Yumi towards Usagi. He knows that THAT wouldn't end well. ㅋㅋ Anyways, did you like what powers I have given to the others? Mercury is a given to Jeremie, along with Yumi. Aelita's, however, is that of Jupiter. I feel like she'll make a good Jupiter because Jupiter represents Caring, Protection, and Courage. Although, Aelita represents some traits of Mercury, I feel she represents more of Jupiter because she's very caring of others, has the courage to stand up against X.A.N.A. somewhat, and protecting others, especially her friends. ^^ Also! Jeremie and Usagi's familial relationship is also slowly repairing itself too. \\(^^)/ So! Happy reading and see ya next chapter! =D


	16. Keeping Usagi Safe Went Awry

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"I am so glad that I am a year younger," said Usagi as she stretched.

"Why," asked an amused Odd.

"I only have to deal with the Inner Senshi shadows instead of my ex," said Usagi happily.

"Is that all," asked Aelita who giggled.

"Yup," said Usagi.

It was downtime and a new day for the heroes. After their English class, all of them, besides Yumi who was a year older, were hanging at their usual spot near the cafeteria's outside bench. The Lyoko gang was looking at Usagi and Hotaru in amusement though because the two girls weren't acting worried about the threat that was in Kadic. They seemed to be acting like regular teenage girls. When Usagi answered Odd's question on why she was glad she was a year younger, the others realized that the two girls weren't ignoring the threat. They were just trying to act normal for the OTHER students. "Ulrich dear," called out Sissi.

"Ugh," groaned Ulrich as the others laughed while he turned to the voice, "Hey Sissi."

"Ulrich dear," said a grinning Sissi, "I'm helping out a new student find his way around. Want to help me help him?"

"New student," asked Jeremie.

"Yes," said Sissi haughtily, "I just SAID that, Belpois."

Before anyone could ask who Sissi was helping out, a familiar mop of black hair came over. The Lyoko gang stared as they saw the green jacket on said guy's body as Usagi gulped when she saw the blue eyes. Hotaru grabbed onto her _hime_'s hand in reassurance as the guy came closer. Ulrich clenched his hand into a fist when he finally saw what the guy's eyes held… evil intent with a hint of lust. "Meet Darien Shields," said Sissi, "Daddy wanted me to show him around the school."

"Nice to meet you," said Aelita as the others were silent.

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Darien with a fake gentle smile.

"Well, we'll leave you to giving that tour," said Jeremie, "Come on, cousin. We have tutoring to do."

Usagi nodded her head as she gathered her belongings as well. She didn't feel comfortable with this fake Mamoru looking at her like that. She didn't like how he was still staring at her. Grabbing Jeremie's hand, the two were about to go to Jeremie's dorm room to study but were stopped. Another hand grabbed Usagi's shoulder and hand that were carrying her bag, thus stopping the duo. The others stared because it was Darien's hand that was on Usagi's shoulder/hand. Ulrich, however, wasn't going to have none of that. "Hey," said Ulrich, "Get your hand off of her."

"Sorry," said Darien, "Though this is also abrupt, but I was wondering to know your name?"

"Her name's Usagi," said Sissi who glared, "Come on, Darien. There's more to see."

"Usagi," said Darien, "What a lovely name. I'm sorry to impose, but what subject you need help with? I can help you."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Odd who was staring incredulously.

"No thanks," said Usagi, "I don't need you to tutor me. My cousin and my friends are more than enough to help."

"Yeah," said Hotaru, "Now, get your filthy hands off of my _hime_."

But, Darien was having none of that. It wasn't until Ulrich grabbed HIS hand and roughly shoved Darien away. Ulrich glared at Darien as the others stood behind him. Jeremie and Usagi just ignored what was happening as they quickly walked away, never once looking back. Seeing his opportune moment gone, Darien glared at the rest who were still here before schooling his face. He had a fake gentle warm smile as he turned to Sissi. "So, about that tour," asked Darien.

"Y-Yeah," said Sissi who was staring in surprise by what the others are doing, "S-So, the math class is this way…"

"Creep," said Aelita with a glare.

"Wanna bet that Chaos is up to something," asked Odd.

"That's a fool's bet," said Hotaru.

"Come on," said Ulrich, "We need to find Yumi and tell her what happened."

It didn't take long for them all to find Yumi, who was talking with William. Seeing the two laughing at something, Ulrich didn't flinch as he grabbed Yumi's arm and dragged her away. Yumi was about to pull her arm away from Ulrich's grip, but seeing his expression made her just let be led. As the two reached the others, Ulrich finally let go of Yumi and leaned against a tree. "Sorry about that," said Ulrich as he turned away.

"No, it's fine," said Yumi, "So, I'm going to believe that something happened?"

"You could say that," said Hotaru who was slightly glowing lavender.

"Uh, Hotaru," said Odd slowly, "Y-You're glowing."

"It happens when I am ANGRY," growled Hotaru who glared away from the others.

"Right," said Yumi, "So, please tell me what happened."

"It's like this," said Ulrich who was still clenching a fist in anger.

Between the four of them, they got Yumi up to speed about what transpired before Jeremie and Usagi left to study. Yumi looked at Ulrich while she listened at the explanation. She was surprised as well when Ulrich stepped up. It wasn't like Ulrich to do something like that when Darien wouldn't let go of Usagi's shoulder/hand. Yumi pondered if Ulrich really didn't notice his feelings for their fellow friend. "So, what's the plan," asked Yumi.

"Well," said Aelita, "For now, we don't have one."

"Sure we do," said Hotaru, "But! The _hime_ is NOT going to be happy about this."

"Why," asked Ulrich, "It's not like she's going on lock down."

"That's right," said Odd, "Besides, Jeremie and the others should be in the planning, too."

"Then," said Aelita, "Let's find them and head over to Jeremie's dorm."

"After classes, guys," reminded Yumi as Odd groaned for forgetting.

_**\- At Jeremie's Dorm Room –**_

"That sleaze bag did what," growled Haruka.

"Is SHE going to glow too," whispered Odd.

"Not sure," whispered Ulrich back.

"Haruka," said Michiru, "Calm yourself."

It was almost dinner time as classes were done for the day. When Jeremie and Usagi made a lie to everyone about the tutoring, the real place Jeremie and Usagi went to was their next class. No need for Darien to follow them towards their dorm rooms. Once the classes were done, Hotaru made a call on her communicator and told the other Outers to meet at Jeremie's dorm room. Usagi looked worried while Ulrich held her, trying to reassure that she was safe. Yumi, although still shifting through her feelings for Ulrich, felt sorry for Usagi. She realized that Usagi never really wanted this to happen. It was all a big misunderstanding with the return-to-the-past function Jeremie and Aelita came up with the first time. Hotaru was still slightly glowing when the other Outers came. It was NOT pretty when they finished what occurred between them and Darien Shields. "Thank you for informing us," said Setsuna.

"So, what are we going to do," asked Odd.

"Well," said Jeremie with a thoughtful look, "We can't really lock Usagi up."

"Why not," asked Haruka, "I think that's a great plan."

"Not for me," said Usagi, "I WANT to help too! It's not just your life here. It's mine."

"And," continued Jeremie who seemed to ignore the outburst, "Usagi NEEDS to be in classes, too."

"So, what's the plan," asked Yumi.

"All we can do," said Aelita who realized what Jeremie was saying, "We try to stay clear of those shadows, and we do what we always do."

"Fighting Youma and X.A.N.A. plots alike," said Odd.

Easier said than done, for Chaos' shadows were trying very hard to separate all of them, especially Usagi. Usagi, on her part, was staying close to her friends, especially Ulrich. Hey, he WAS the designated Protector of the Moon, so to speak. Ulrich, on his part, tried to keep Usagi's mind from the trouble the shadows caused by tutoring her, playing some games at the break room, and even taking her out of school sometimes for bites to eat. Hotaru was sometimes there, playing games with them while looking around, making sure nothing no enemies were around. Odd was there when the games were played too. Though, it was still weird for not having an X.A.N.A. attack, like Chaos was waiting for something. For now, Hotaru, Odd, Ulrich, and Usagi were in the break room and playing foosball with each other, which was rare for the two girls due to it being a weekend and all. "Nice shot, Hotaru," said Odd.

"Thanks," said Hotaru.

"We are still winning though," said a smirking Ulrich as Usagi smiled.

"So… where ARE the others," asked Usagi.

"Trailing the shadows whenever they can," said Hotaru, "Yumi is with William though. Jeremie and Aelita… well, I have no idea."

"Probably studying, like they always do," said Usagi with a fond smile.

"So, next game," said Odd, "And this time! Ulrich's on my side!"

"We didn't even go up to seven points yet," said an exasperated Ulrich.

Usagi and Hotaru giggled as Usagi went to Hotaru's side while Odd went to Ulrich's. Even though Usagi was watched constantly, she felt that this time was a bit different. She wasn't treated like a porcelain doll like what the Inners tried to do during the Galaxia incident. She wasn't trapped and watched as closely as what the Inners did. What the Inners did during that incident, Usagi felt trapped and isolated. But here, she was acting normal as she played games with Hotaru, Ulrich, and Odd. There was a bell ringing though as other students rushed out to get to lunch. "Lunchtime," exclaimed Odd.

"Since we didn't really do another game, does this mean Ulrich and I won," asked Usagi.

"Seems like it, _hime_," said Hotaru.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Odd, "But, next game… girls vs boys!"

"Come on, goofball," said Ulrich, "Let's go and eat."

Before any of them could head to the cafeteria, a girlish scream sounded in the courtyard. The four sighed as they transformed since they were the only ones in the break room. The four were met up with _Kasei No Gādian (Mars Guardian)_, _Gādian Du Mercure (Mercury Guardian)_, and _Gādian Yupitera (Jupiter Guardian)_, otherwise known as Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita. As all seven made it to the courtyard, they saw X.A.N.A.'s monsters as well. Two Krabs and two Mantas were in front of a snake-like Youma. The snake-like Youma hissed about getting the others away from the Moon Princess as both Krabs and Mantas moved in. "This is NOT going to be easy," said Yumi.

"Remember to aim for that bullseye on the Youma and X.A.N.A.'s monsters," Jeremie.

"Just like the time we saw the Youma in Lyoko," muttered Usagi.

"You said it," said Ulrich.

"Wait," said Aelita, "Youma can appear in Lyoko too?!"

"I thought we told you that," said a sheepish Odd.

"No," said Jeremie, "But, it DOES make sense that two of you disappeared before whenever a tower is active."

"Sorry for not saying anything," said Ulrich, "To be truthful, we ALL were swamped."

"You're forgiven," said Yumi as she made her tessen fans appear with Mars' fire surrounding them.

Once Jeremie created a mist using his Mercury powers, the others sprang into action. Hotaru and Usagi went towards the Youma while the Lyoko warriors went towards the two Krabs and Mantas. Jeremie took out his computer as he dodged against the Youma's acid attack, just in case he needed to find another weakness. Aelita and Odd went towards the Mantas while Ulrich and Yumi went against the Krabs. When the Mantas laser shot the two, Aelita created her _**Jupiter Lightning Shield**_ to block the shot. Odd followed it with his _**Venus Arrows**_ as he destroyed one of the Mantas. While this was going on, Yumi and Ulrich dodged the Krabs' lasers from their shell-like bodies. Yumi flung her fiery tessen fans with a call of _**Fire Blade**_, making both tessen fans become fiery blades that turned so fast that it would have hurt and burned the monster. Destroying one, Ulrich ran quickly to destroy the other one, using _**Moon Slash**_ to hit the bullseye, destroying the other. "Jeremie," called Usagi, "This Youma has more than a few defenses."

"I can see that," said Jeremie as he typed faster.

"Why isn't this stupid Youma defeated already," growled Hotaru.

"I don't know, but we can't really get to the Youma with its acid attack," said Usagi.

"Besides hitting that bullseye," said Jeremie, "We have to destroy where the tail is glowing."

"Just great," grumbled Hotaru.

"Watch out," called Usagi as she pulled Jeremie away from another acid attack.

"Thanks, cousin," said Jeremie.

Usagi nodded as both swiftly got up from their positions to see that the other four were done with the X.A.N.A. monsters and were trying to defeat the monster. Running into the fray, Jeremie sent out his _**Mercury Frozen Graze**_, making a beam of ice that hit one of the Youma's arms and freezing it. Odd was about to ask why Jeremie didn't freeze its mouth, but knew that the Youma moved out of the way to only have an arm hit. As six of the Senshi combined their attacks together, Usagi was about to come back into the fray until a white glove-covered hand grabbed her arm and twisted it while another covered her mouth, preventing a high-pitched scream to alert the others. "Hello, beloved," said an evil male-like voice.

"Come on, Kamen," said another familiar female voice, "Chaos is waiting for us."

"You remember how to work the computer, Mercury," asked Tuxedo Kamen while holding tightly onto Usagi.

"You remember that you are not the boss of me," scoffed Mercury as another female stifled a laugh.

"Let's go, guys," said the last of the females, "Before those goody-two-shoes know that their precious _hime_ is long gone."

_**\- End Of The Battle –**_

"Finally," shouted Odd as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"I concur," said Jeremie, "I thought Youmas would be easier to deal with."

"They are," said Hotaru, "Especially when Usagi uses her attacks to defeat the Youma."

"But, Usagi hasn't been fighting against the Youma," said Yumi, "It was us."

"Which took longer," said Hotaru.

"But, wasn't Usagi with us fighting though," asked Aelita.

The six Senshi looked on in bewildered as they realized that yes, Usagi WAS fighting with them at the beginning of the battle. However, it took longer to defeat the Youma… and WITHOUT Moon power. Hotaru, realizing this, frantically looked around the destroyed courtyard to try to find her _hime_. She knew that once the Youma was weakened, Usagi would have swooped in and did the finishing blow like always. But this time, the finishing blow was due to the combined powers of Jeremie and Aelita. The rest caught on when Hotaru looked around frantically for her missing _hime_ as they too looked around. However, it was futile. Usagi was gone while the six destroyed the snake-like Youma. "This is bad," said a worried Odd.

"You think those shadows got her," asked Aelita.

"I know it," said Hotaru, "But, the thing is… WHERE would they go?"

"Do you think they went to Lyoko," asked Yumi, "I mean, X.A.N.A. doesn't really have a body unless he's in the world of Lyoko."

"If they are," said Ulrich, "Then, we go in after them."

"So… who's going to tell the others," asked Odd.

"We are so done for when Haruka-papa finds out," said Hotaru as the others winced.

* * *

AN: And that's a wrap! Well, for this chapter at least. Poor Usagi. She got kidnapped while fighting with the others on that Youma. It seems it's really high time for the final battle to approach, ne? ^^ The other Senshi are going to get an earful from the other Outers, that's for sure. XD Yet, as you all know, their planetary powers DO work in Lyoko by the past chapter of Ulrich and Usagi defeating a Youma within Lyoko. As for the Senshi names, I combined the word _Gādian_ with their origin's name for their planet… Aelita with Russian, Jeremie with French, and Yumi with Japanese. =D Anyways, happy reading! ^^


	17. A Final Decision Before The Final Battle

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT," thundered throughout Kadic Academy.

"Haruka," chided Michiru, "That is NO reason to yell at them."

"But, Michi," whined Haruka, "They lost our _hime_!"

"And, I am sure that they were trying their best when they were also fighting a Youma," reasoned Michiru who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Go, Michi-mama," murmured Hotaru who was heard only by the Lyoko gang.

Once the Lyoko gang and Hotaru found out about Usagi's kidnapping, the six looked at each other on who would be telling the three other Outers. Hotaru mumbled about them being chicken as she took out her lavender communicator. Pressing a button that had Pluto's symbol on it, the Lyoko gang gathered around Hotaru. They really should ask if they could also get a nifty communicator like the other Senshi sometime. It wasn't long that Setsuna answered them, and it wasn't long that the others cringed when even Haruka's shout was heard throughout Kadic through the communicator. "So, where do you think they have taken the _hime_," asked Setsuna.

"Well, according to my calculations," said Jeremie, "The best bet is within Lyoko itself. X.A.N.A. is a computer virus. It doesn't really have a body. If we want to defeat X.A.N.A., otherwise known as Chaos, we have to be IN Lyoko to fight it."

"Have you had to fight Youma within Lyoko," asked Michiru, "I remember Ulrich and Usagi telling us about this."

"I told you about it too," piped up Odd, "Ulrich, Usagi, and I have fought Youma while the others fought X.A.N.A.'s monsters. We three were just sneaky about it."

"Did your powers work," asked a curious Setsuna.

"Yup," said Ulrich, "Surprised the first time though. Didn't know that our powers COULD transfer within Lyoko as well."

The Outers looked at each other and weren't all that surprised. Their planetary powers, no matter where they were, always followed them because it was ingrained within their bodies, their souls. Hotaru, since she was with the Lyoko warriors, explained that due to the planetary powers being imbedded within their very essence, the powers would follow no matter where they were. It was a part of them, just digitized within Lyoko. The Lyoko warriors looked on in surprise as Jeremie took out his laptop and started to type what Hotaru was saying to them. "Thank you for that wonderful explanation," said a sarcastic Haruka, "But, let's focus on _koneko_ please."

"Sorry, Haruka-papa," said Hotaru.

"It's fine, Hotaru," said Haruka who's eyes soften, "I'm just worried about…"

"I know," said Hotaru, "Me too."

"So, what do we know so far," asked Yumi.

"We know that Chaos doesn't really have a body if we are going the motion of him taking over X.A.N.A.," said Aelita.

"And, we know that our powers work within Lyoko," said Ulrich.

"So, we take the battle to him and find Usagi in Lyoko," said Jeremie finally.

"We'll all meet you at the factory then," said Setsuna.

Nodding their heads, Hotaru closed her communicator and looked at the Lyoko warriors. All five of them were worried for Usagi, especially Ulrich. She knew that this was going to be a battle that may or may not end in death. She really didn't want to be the one to tell them all about it, but she WAS the only seasoned Senshi around. Raising her hand up, Hotaru stopped the five from rushing towards the abandoned factory. "What's up," asked Odd.

"Yeah, Hotaru," said Yumi, "We have to get to the factory."

"Before you go, this is your ultimate decision," said Hotaru.

"Ultimate decision," asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Hotaru, "Being a Senshi doesn't always mean protecting Usagi-_hime_ and having cool powers like you think. When you are a Senshi, you need to be prepared to go within the final battle as if it's your LAST battle on Earth. I am not going to sugarcoat this for you because you heard our stories and you fought the same Youma that we have. There is no easy way to say this, but when we go into Lyoko, we WILL die."

"Heavy," muttered Odd.

"Why do you think that," asked a defensive Yumi.

"Because I HAVE been there," said Hotaru, "The dying to an evil being. Within Lyoko, Chaos is the one who controls it. When you go in, there will be NO de-virtualization, NO second chances, NO return-to-the-past, and NO getting out of this."

"B-But, you have been given a new life all the time," said Aelita.

"But this time, I am not sure that we all will make it out," said Hotaru, "We already told you that Chaos is THE ultimate evil. During that final battle, all of us were prepared to DIE for Usagi-_hime_, even if it broke her heart. Are YOU prepared to die in this battle? This is your chance to back out right now before you go into Lyoko once more."

As Hotaru ended her concerns, the Lyoko warriors were staring at her. They could tell that she was worried about them because it was their FIRST and maybe final time fighting an evil that could potentially kill them. Hotaru sighed as she looked at her watch. Her so-called explanation wasn't that great, but at least it slowed the Lyoko warriors down some. Hotaru ushered the five towards the factory just as William stepped out of the building to see if it was safe. William saw the six leave the school grounds, and curiously, he followed them. With the five Lyoko warriors, they were in deep thought while being herded towards the factory by Hotaru. Jeremie could remember the first time meeting Usagi…

_**\- Jeremie's Flashback –**_

_"Belpois," called the PA system, "Belpois, please report to the principal's office."_

_ Jeremie blinked as he heard his last name over the PA system. The other kids around him were wondering what he did wrong as he passed them by. Reaching the principal's office, Jeremie looked very nervous. He knew that he didn't do anything wrong, and if it was an X.A.N.A. attack… well, he DID have his phone on him. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to call him in. Hearing a __**Come in!**__ from the principal, Jeremie opened the door, not realizing what he would expect. "Ah, Belpois," said the principal, "How nice of you to join us."_

_ "Us," asked a confused Jeremie._

_ "Why yes," said the principal, "It seems as though your cousin and her friend just got in and are eager to meet you."_

_ "M-My cousin," stuttered Jeremie._

_ The principal motioned towards two girls from the side. The blonde stepped out and Jeremie could just see the sadness within her beautiful silver-blue eyes. Bowing, the blonde introduced herself, in English, as Usagi Tsukino, his cousin. Another girl stepped out as her purple eyes looked straight at Jeremie. He could tell that this girl, this friend of his cousin's, was judging him. Nodding her head, she bowed and introduced herself as Hotaru Tomoe. "Welcome to Kadic, cousin," said Jeremie with a smile._

_ "Thank you," said Usagi, "So… can you show us around?"_

_ When Jeremie nodded, he saw the happiest smile Usagi could have shown him as her eyes lit up. With that in mind, Jeremie vowed to make sure that Usagi's light would not dim at Kadic Academy._

_**\- End Jeremie's Flashback –**_

While Jeremie was reminiscing on his first meeting with his so-called cousin and all the other instances they were together, Aelita was remembering something with Usagi…

_**\- Aelita's Flashback –**_

_"Aelita," asked Usagi as she slowly approached the girl._

_ "Oh, Usagi," said Aelita._

_ Usagi tilted her head curiously as she sat down on the bench Aelita was sitting on. The moon wasn't full at all, but it was still shining just as bright. Aelita, for her part, looked like a mess. It seemed as though she was thinking about something and was sad. Usagi, with all of her heart, never liked seeing her friends sad and was determined to make Aelita happy again. "What's wrong," asked Usagi._

_ "You know about Lyoko right," asked Aelita._

_ "Yes," said Usagi, "What's this about Lyoko? Is it about X.A.N.A.?"_

_ "No," said Aelita, "Not really. I just found out that my father is also within Lyoko."_

_ "Eh," exclaimed Usagi incredulously._

_ Aelita giggled at Usagi's expression before sobering up. She then started to tell Usagi all about her father… well, whatever she COULD remember about him. She told Usagi the first time the Lyoko gang found out that he was ALIVE and INSIDE the world of Lyoko. She also told Usagi about Jeremie trying to figure out how to get her father OUT. However, as she was explaining, her expression looked so sad that Usagi was sad as well. "I-I'm trying to be strong, but what if we can't get him out," asked Aelita._

_ "Now, don't think like that," said Usagi gently, "It's great that you know that your father is still alive. Besides, you shouldn't worry because if your father is still alive and kicking while also helping you all, then you know he's fighting to reunite with you as well."_

_ "T-That's true," said Aelita as she wiped some tears away from her face._

_ "Mhm," said Usagi, "Besides, you should always cherish those precious memories you DO remember about your kind father. Just stay positive because I'm sure that we will help you get your father out… in due time of course."_

_ Aelita looked at Usagi in surprise as she heard her advice. Smiling, Aelita nodded to herself that she would cherish those fond memories. Pulling Usagi up, Aelita directed the two into the kitchen late at night to sneak in some ice cream. It really DID call for some ice cream because it looked like Usagi was holding back HER tears too._

_**\- End Aelita's Flashback –**_

'I think that was the time Usagi was also remembering her dead father too,' thought Aelita sadly, 'And, she was so selfless to just watch out for my heart instead of hers.'

While Aelita was thinking about that and all the precious moments she had with Usagi, Yumi was remembering a time with Usagi…

_**\- Yumi's Flashback –**_

_"Oh," said a frustrated Yumi._

_ Yumi was shifting through her belongings to try to find something of hers. She knew that she had placed it within her backpack, but somehow it wasn't there. Another flashback reminded her that before leaving the house, she was arguing with Hiroki, her younger brother. Yumi clenched her fist as she realized that her younger brother took whatever she placed in her backpack after she stormed off to finish getting ready for the day. "That little…," started Yumi._

_ "Lost something," asked Usagi's voice._

_ "Huh," asked Yumi as she turned to see Usagi behind her, "Oh, it's just you, Usagi."_

_ "That's my name," said Usagi, "But, really. Did you lose something?"_

_ "Yeah," said Yumi, "And I know that my annoying little brother took it."_

_ Usagi giggled as she thought about all the other times Shingo took her things, too. She couldn't, however, hide her sadden eyes from Yumi. Yumi caught her gaze as Usagi giggled. She could tell that Usagi was sad about something until she remembered that Jeremie told her that Usagi had a little brother as well. Yumi grabbed her backpack and took Usagi's hand. "Wanna talk about… well… your brother," asked Yumi._

_ "The pain will still be there though," said Usagi uncertainly._

_ "And time heals all wounds," said Yumi, "It just takes time."_

_ Usagi smiled gently at Yumi as the two started to walk to a private area, Usagi brattling on about what Shingo, her little brother, would always do to get on her nerves. However, it was Usagi's last sentence at the end of their bonding day that got Yumi to consider her little brother. "Even though little brothers are a pain," said Usagi, "We love them just as much. Just be glad to have time with them and appreciate them… yet, sometimes though. Wouldn't want them to have a big ego."_

_ "Nope," laughed Yumi, "Little brothers having big egos would be a nightmare."_

_ "Exactly," laughed along Usagi._

_**\- End Yumi's Flashback –**_

After that experience, Yumi seldom showed her little brother, Hiroki, that she did appreciate him. After that experience, Yumi and Usagi spent some times with Aelita together and had a girl's day. Those girls' days, however, sometimes had Hotaru who may or may not have been out to help the Outers or not. As Yumi saw all the fun times she had with Usagi before the Senshi business, Odd was having his own flashback…

_**\- Odd's Flashback –**_

_ "Come on, Kiwi," said Odd, "Time for your walk."_

_ Odd finally got to stay by himself over the weekend. However, what was rare was that when he came out of the school, he saw Usagi laying on the green grass and enjoying the sun. She didn't even have a jacket on in the fall weather either. Kiwi, seeing a new person, ran towards Usagi as Odd tried to stop his dog. Usagi, for her part, was surprised to feel licks on her face. Yelping in surprise, Usagi sat up and cuddled the dog. "Sorry about that," said Odd._

_ "No worries," said Usagi, "This dog is adorable!"_

_ "Isn't he," asked Odd._

_ "But," said Usagi, "I thought dogs weren't allowed?"_

_Odd sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at what Usagi asked. Odd eventually told Usagi that he had the dog at Kadic before X.A.N.A. woke up. Usagi smiled at Odd's explanation and said that she wouldn't tell the school administrators. Odd sighed in relief as he sat right next to Usagi. It has been the weekend after he gotten his powers, but since the others were away at their houses, Aelita being invited to one, Odd thought he was alone until seeing Usagi. "So, __hime__," teased Odd, "Why are you away from your knights?"_

_ "Ah," said Usagi, "Just needed to get away from them once in a while. They are TOO protective of me, especially with Chaos on the loose."_

_ "So, you needed breathing room," said Odd._

_ "That," said Usagi, "And, I kind of lied to them that I had to do some extra tutoring at school."_

_ "Bet Miss Haruka wasn't thrilled with that," chuckled Odd._

_ "Nope," giggled Usagi, "You should see her having a temper tantrum when I pulled rank, too."_

_ Odd laughed as Usagi giggled. Calming down, Kiwi jumped in front of Usagi with sad eyes and a red ball in his mouth. Usagi took the ball and started to throw the ball as Odd watched the interaction. Maybe in that moment, Usagi felt more familial to him, like Odd was watching HIS little sister instead of a friend play with his dog._

_**\- End Odd's Flashback –**_

'And, I still stand by what I thought about Usagi,' thought Odd, 'She's like the sister that I never had... well, excluding Aelita of course.'

Thinking on all the times Usagi encouraged Odd to do his work or if both played pranks on the other students, Odd's eyes held a determined glint. He would be getting Usagi back no matter what. As that thought went through his mind, Ulrich was having one of his flashback…

_**\- Ulrich's Flashback –**_

_ "Are you alright, Usagi," asked Ulrich._

_ "Not really," said Usagi._

_ Ulrich nodded as he motioned for Usagi to his side. Usagi, taking that invite, jumped onto Ulrich's bed and snuggled close to his heat. Ulrich flushed but still wrapped his arms around Usagi. Something must have made Usagi look so concern. He knew that Usagi was still worried about him being hurt by being her newest protector, but that was still his choice. Using one of his hands, he gently turned Usagi's face up to look him in the eye. "Will you tell me what's got you down," asked Ulrich._

_ "Remember the dance and how we were interrupted by Jupiter," asked Usagi._

_ "Yes," said Ulrich._

_ "Well, we don't even know if that return-to-the-past function really got those Inner Senshi shadows to NOT exist," said Usagi, "And I'm worried that if they ARE still alive that when you are fighting as __der Mond (Moon)__,you will get hurt or die from them."_

_ "So, it's not that I'm just your protector," said Ulrich, "But, it's that you are worried that these shadows are still alive."_

_ "It's both," said Usagi._

_ Ulrich sighed as he just pulled Usagi closer. He can't really reassure her that he might hurt all over, or worse, die, but he could try. Ulrich took a deep breath and told Usagi that he chose to become her protector, no strings attached. He wanted to be the one that Usagi could depend on. When Usagi started to interrupt, Ulrich covered her mouth with his hand. He smirked when he felt Usagi pout behind the hand. Ulrich then told Usagi that he knew Usagi depended on him, but to him, he wasn't doing enough. "I can still see the sadness in your eyes whenever you talk about your past," said Ulrich, "I also… kind of… spied on you brattling on about your little brother to Yumi or when you were out at night and found Aelita."_

_ "Stalker," teased Usagi._

_ "Not really," said a blushing Ulrich, "But, when you were doing that or hanging out with Odd or Jeremie as well, I could still see that sliver of sadness. So, if it takes to be your protector against your sadness, then so be it."_

_ "If you die because of me," said Usagi, "Then, you're just adding to that sadness."_

_ "Well, I can't promise that I wouldn't die or anything IF we go up to that big baddie you have," said Ulrich, "But, I can at least promise to try and be careful so that I DON'T add to that sadness."_

_ "That's all I ask," said Usagi as she snuggled more into Ulrich's arms._

_**\- End Ulrich's Flashback –**_

'I think that was when my feelings for her grew more,' thought Ulrich, 'I just want to stop her from having that stupid sadness in her beautiful eyes. That sadness shouldn't be there, if at all.'

Ulrich clenched his fist as he began to run alongside Hotaru instead. He made a promise to be Usagi's protector, and he wasn't going to fail. He was going to save his love as his eyes narrowed in determination. All of the Lyoko warriors and Hotaru finally made it to the old factory where Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru were waiting patiently for them. Well, Michiru and Setsuna were waiting patiently. Haruka was pacing back and forth like a furious lioness. "Finally," exclaimed Haruka, "What took so long?"

"I gave them… the talk," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan," exclaimed Michiru.

"I am just trying to minimize the sadness that WILL happen to our _hime_, Michiru-mama," defended Hotaru.

"I know," said Michiru, "But, I just wish we didn't HAVE to do that."

"So, you have made your decision," asked Setsuna calmly.

"I am _Gādian Yupitera (Jupiter Guardian)_," said Aelita with conviction in her dark green-black eyes, "And, if this will end X.A.N.A. forever, then I am going."

"I am _Kasei No Gādian (Mars Guardian)_," said Yumi as her brown-black eyes narrowed, "I have always sworn to defeat X.A.N.A. since forever, and if this is the last battle, I am not leaving my friends behind like a coward."

"I am _Gādian Du Mercure (Mercury Guardian)_," said Jeremie with determination in his blue eyes, "Let's get my cousin back."

"Technically, she's not your cousin," reminded Setsuna.

"She's as good as my cousin," said Jeremie, "And, some sick psycho kidnapped her. I'm going into Lyoko and saving her."

"Same as me," said Odd, "Usagi became somewhat like a little sister to me, just like Aelita. And as _Gādian di Venere (Venus Guardian)_, I'm going to get her back to where she belongs while kicking X.A.N.A.'s butt."

"Ulrich," asked Hotaru.

"Usagi… she's something special," said Ulrich, "And, she made this last adventure crazy, but enjoyable. She… she also stole my heart. **Ulrich blushes.** As _Gādian der Mond (Protector of the Moon)_, I swore to her that I would always protect her. I feel like I failed when she kidnapped. So, my decision is to go and getting my love back from Chaos and defeat it once and for all."

All of the Senshi looked at Ulrich in surprise as he declared that he has feelings for Usagi right then and there. He also went far as to call Usagi his _**love**_. Hotaru smirked as Odd exclaimed that he knew it all along. Jeremie nodded his head that he approved of Ulrich being with Usagi. Yumi, who had time to sort out HER feelings, smiled in happiness while Aelita clasped her hands together. The Outers nodded in approval that all of the Lyoko warriors were willing to go into Lyoko and fight for Usagi. Before Setsuna could tell them all to transform, a new voice was heard behind the group. "You guys are the Senshi," exclaimed a surprised but familiar male voice.

"William," exclaimed Yumi as she turned to see him behind them.

"How long have you've been there," asked Ulrich with narrowed eyes.

"Uh… been following you guys since you left the school," said William truthfully.

"Ah geez," groaned Odd, "It's William becoming our ally and maybe turning evil all over again."

* * *

AN: I just HAD to have William there for this final battle. ㅋㅋ Can't help that I had to set up Yumi and William together. Need a happy ending for Yumi as well, ne? (^_~) And aww… Ulrich FINALLY admits that he has feelings for Usagi. Hopefully, Ulrich will be in time to tell her and get together with her. =P Anyways, yes. The Outers gave the Lyoko warriors a last minute ultimate decision to go and save Usagi even when all of them KNOW that they may not make it. But, since it's my story… well, you just have to read the rest of the chapters to come to know if they all make it out of this alive or not. (^^); Happy reading and see ya next chapter! 8D


	18. A Rescue Mission? More Like A Separation

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"William, we don't have time to explain," said Hotaru, "But, we can use your help."

"You're going to battle X.A.N.A.," said William, "I want in."

"You can't just decide to go with us," barked out Haruka.

"Haruka," said Setsuna, "We best let him come with. He can be the distraction."

As the Lyoko gang got over their shock and Hotaru got her embarrassment down, the others looked at each other to decide what to do with this new development. Haruka didn't want William to come for fear that Chaos would take over his psych again. Hotaru didn't think that because due to HER having a second chance, she believed that William should have one too. It was Setsuna who decided that William would be the distraction for the lower X.A.N.A. monsters while the rest went to get Usagi from the clutches of their enemy. The rest nodded their heads while William smiled. He really wanted to exact revenge on X.A.N.A., but if the Senshi were involved, he could wait. Everyone cautiously walked towards the factory to see that it was very empty. Using the elevator, they all stepped out to see Jeremie rushing towards the supercomputer. "Alright, Einstein," said Odd, "Do your thing!"

"I'm doing it," said Jeremie as he typed rapidly.

"So, while Jeremie is doing his thing," said William, "Can you explain to me what IS going on?"

"Let's just say that X.A.N.A. is really OUR enemy called Chaos, and leave it at that," said Hotaru.

"What," exclaimed William.

"William, it's just a very, VERY long story," said Yumi, "Please wait until AFTER we battle Chaos."

"Alright," said William.

The Lyoko gang, besides Yumi and a busy Jeremie, could tell that William only stopped because Yumi asked him to. That was the true love that William had for Yumi coming out. The Outers weren't really acknowledging what was around them because they were waiting impatiently for Jeremie to finish finding their _hime_. Pacing in the back where Jeremie was typing, the Outers ran towards Jeremie when he found something. "Aha," exclaimed Jeremie.

"Did you find _hime_," asked Michiru anxiously.

"Yes," said Jeremie, "I found Cousin Usagi in the Sector Five Replika."

"What," exclaimed the Lyoko warriors.

"What IS the Replika sector," asked a confused Hotaru.

"They are recreations of the original sectors within Lyoko," explained Aelita, "And, Sector Five is in space."

"Great," groaned Haruka, "More space."

"At least, with our Senshi powers, if we DO get sucked into the void of space, we CAN breathe," said Hotaru optimistically.

"Really," asked Ulrich.

"Yes," said Setsuna, "Our powers come from the Sol System. So, it would be assumed we CAN breathe through space."

"Just like the other Senshi passed Sol System," said Michiru.

William and the other Lyoko warriors were in awe that they COULD just breathe in space without a spacesuit. At least, it was a good thing when fighting off the hoard of X.A.N.A. monsters. Setsuna suggested that Jeremie downloaded the Lyoko mainframe into his Mercury computer so that it would be easier on all of them to find out where they are going. Quickly downloading the Lyoko schematics, Jeremie started up the automatic process of virtualizing everyone, including their transportation. The Outers followed everyone to the lower deck to see the scanners that would take them into Lyoko. "Well, let's get _koneko_ back," said Haruka.

"See you all in Lyoko," said Odd as he stepped into the scanner.

_**\- In Lyoko: Core Zone of Sector Five –**_

"Interesting," said Setsuna as all of them materialized.

"Jeremie," asked William, "Did you do something?"

"Yeah, Einstein," said Odd, "We usually have to go through the blue maze to get to the core zone."

"Ah, Aelita and I created this program to take us straight to the core zone just in case we had to go to the Replika quickly," said Jeremie.

"Yeah, yeah," said Haruka, "Let's go, shrimps. We have our _hime_ to save."

The Lyoko warriors then turned their sights on the Outers and were surprised. Similar to Usagi's outfit, the Outers had their Senshi outfits, all four holding onto their talismans. Ulrich nodded as he gestured to the Skid, their virtual ship. Looking at the ship, the Outers never once questioned about the shape as they quickly aboard the ship. Aelita sat at the pilot's seat and started the ship. Jeremie sat down and took out his Mercury computer. He quickly typed in the coordinates into the computer, and off the Skid went. Once the Skid stopped in front of the tower that Odd and Yumi once used to get onto the space station, Jeremie activated the teleportation for everyone. It was, however, not WHAT they were expecting when they landed. "W-Wha," exclaimed the Lyoko warriors.

"What's wrong," asked Setsuna in her Senshi form.

"This doesn't look like the space station that Odd and I were in," said Yumi.

"It probably is," said Hotaru in her Senshi form, "Just that Chaos took over the space station."

"Then, everyone be on their toes," said Michiru with Haruka's eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, a cruel laughter sounded all around the darkness that was the supposed space station. The Lyoko warriors grabbed their henshin pens while William grabbed his Zweihänder, a massive single-edge blade sword that is longer than William's height. All ten of them looked around before a mirror appeared right behind them. The Outers were on the defense because they remembered one such mirror that was used by their dead enemy, Queen Nehelenia. Within the mirror, all of them could see Usagi unconscious and on a bed somewhere until it blacked out. Everyone cautiously waited with defensive poses until a surprise tentacle attack by a jellyfish-like monster came from the mirror. Everyone jumped back to see the monster coming out. "Scyphozoa," bemoaned Jeremie,

"Scypho-what," asked a confused Michiru.

"It's X.A.N.A.'s monster that can steal any information you have," explained Aelita.

"Great," said a sarcastic Haruka, "Whelp! Let's get to it."

Before anyone can stop her, Haruka rushed in with her sword and swung downwards. The sword hit the monster in the center where the X.A.N.A. target symbol was and promptly destroyed it. The Lyoko warriors transformed quickly, which in William's opinion, didn't really change their outfits much. All six quickly went to work to defeat the army of Scyphozoa that were coming out of the mirror. The rest of the Outers rushed in as well to help out. However, when one was defeated, another took its place. Eventually, all ten warriors were trapped within the Scyphozoa's tentacles and were quickly dragged within the one mirror that was STILL there. The ten shouted out in horror before rendered unconscious and separated.

_**\- With Jeremie & Haruka –**_

"Belpois," said Haruka as she shook Jeremie.

"Ugh," groaned Jeremie as he blinked his eyes, "Where are we?"

"We are STILL within the space station, but those Scypho-whatevers separated us," said Haruka.

"B-But, we should be unconscious and STILL within the tentacles," ranted Jeremie.

"Yeah, well," said Haruka, "That's not how Chaos operates."

Jeremie groaned as he took his Mercury computer out. Opening it, the computer started to show a map of the so-called space station. Jeremie, with Haruka behind him, started to type more until something new came up on the map. Haruka whistled when she saw that. She didn't know what happened, but she believed Jeremie did something so that they can find the others. "So, what's with the colorful dots," asked Haruka.

"They're transmitters that I implanted on everyone before this rescue plan," said Jeremie.

"Impressive," said Haruka.

"Yeah," said Jeremie.

"So, who's near us," asked Haruka.

"Yumi and Miss Michiru," said Jeremie.

"Then, let's hit the road," said Haruka, "We need everyone before we can get _hime_ out of this creepy place."

"As if I will let you get to them," said another female but sinister voice called out.

"Mercury," growled Haruka as Jeremie gulped in nervousness.

_**\- With Yumi & Michiru –**_

"Ugh, my head," groaned Yumi.

"Are you alright, Ishiyama," asked Michiru gently.

"I'm alright," said Yumi, "Just wondering where we are and why the Scyphozoa didn't keep us for information."

"As you know," said Michiru, "This is Chaos we are dealing with and not X.A.N.A.. Chaos does NOT want our information, but it wants to destroy us."

Yumi groaned again. What Michiru said just made her want to go back and curl up in her own bed. Before the two could get their bearings up, a fiery arrow was shot within the darkness and towards Yumi. Michiru, seeing it, pushed Yumi out of the way. Both turned to see the arrow still on the ground before dissipating into nothing. They turned to the darkness to see the shadow of Mars stepping out, an evil grin on her face. "Let's get this show on the road," said Mars while black fire leapt up on one arm.

"This was my predecessor, right" asked Yumi who took her tessen fans out.

"Just an evil shadow of her," answered Michiru before calling out, "Deep Submerge!"

"Good to know," said Yumi before calling out, "Fire Blade!"

_**\- With Odd & Setsuna –**_

"Great," groaned Odd, "Just where did Chaos drop us off to now?"

"I am not sure," said Setsuna, "But, be careful. We are in enemy territory right now."

"Right," said Odd before muttering, "Why am I the one with the serious one?"

Setsuna and Odd were quick to wake up and walk straight down a random path that unnervingly appeared before the two. Because they didn't know what else to do, they posed their weapons in front of them before walking cautiously down said path. It wasn't long until they were almost hit by a black chain that had dark orange glowing hearts on it. Setsuna glared as Odd's eyes widen from that attack. If the two walked more, the chains would have hit Odd in the chest. Both looked to see the shadow of Venus stepping out. "Nice to see you, Time Guardian," said Venus.

"I can't say the same for you, Venus," said Setsuna with venom in her voice.

"Oh," asked Venus, "But, I would just LOVE to hug you."

"Get ready to defend, _di Venere (Venus)_," said Setsuna.

"Uh, right," said Odd as he posed his arrows at the shadow of his predecessor.

_**\- With Aelita & Hotaru –**_

"Flowers," asked a skeptical Aelita.

"At least, we are not in the darkness anymore," said Hotaru who shrugged.

"So, what was up with the mirror," asked Aelita.

"The mirror, if I recall, was something our past enemy, Queen Nehelenia, did to spread nightmares to everyone," explained Hotaru, "But, I believe that Chaos is recreating Queen Nehelenia's plan since we are all separated. We were separated before when we went to rescue the past Prince Endymion."

"You are too smart for your own good, Saturn," said a sinister female voice.

Aelita and Hotaru turned around to see the shadow of Jupiter. Jupiter had her evil glint in her eyes along with the evil smirk. Without warning, Jupiter sent out her _**Sparkling Galactica Wide Pressure**_ at the two Senshi. Both Senshi jumped away from the attack. However, Jupiter was right in front of Aelita and punched her in the stomach. Hotaru growled as she tackled Jupiter as Aelita was recovering. "Aelita, you alright," called out Hotaru.

"Just peachy," said Aelita as she rubbed her stomach.

"You alright to defeat Jupiter with me," asked Hotaru.

"Yeah," said Aelita, "Let's give this poser the shock of her life."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," said Hotaru as she had her glaive in front of her.

_**\- With Ulrich & William –**_

"Come on, Dunbar," said Ulrich.

"Why are YOU the leader, Stern," asked a frustrated William.

"Because, unlike you, I am connected with Usagi and can feel her," said Ulrich with an exasperated expression on his face.

Both William and Ulrich were walking around to find the others or to find Usagi after waking up together in darkness. It wasn't long that the two found some sort of light on the bottom of wherever they walked straight to. It also wasn't long that Ulrich could feel Usagi's aura since both had powers over the Moon. Dragging William along, Ulrich explained that he was leading them both to Usagi. Ulrich, however, didn't know that the feeling was actually a semi-formed soul bond between him and Usagi due to him being the unconscious newest Earth prince. William looked at Ulrich as Ulrich turned back to get his connection with Usagi what he thought was Moon powers. "You really like Usagi," stated William.

"No," said Ulrich, "I think my feelings are more than just like. Why you ask?"

"Because, now, I don't have competition to win Yumi's heart," said William.

"Well, it could have been different," said Ulrich, "I could still have feelings for Yumi if the Outers and Usagi didn't come to Kadic."

"Yeah, but you don't, do you," asked William.

Ulrich sighed as he once led William to the right as the connection became stronger as time went on. He knew about his rivalry with William a long time ago, but now, Ulrich felt like William was just fishing for information on his relationship with Yumi and Usagi. Ulrich had time to sort out his feelings a while ago. He just never acknowledged them until it was too late and Usagi was kidnapped. Stopping, Ulrich turned to William. "Look, William," said Ulrich, "Before Usagi ever came to Kadic, yes, I DID have feelings for Yumi. But, our relationship was toxic, as Odd kept saying to me. Yumi and I had feelings for each other, but we both were too proud to talk about it. We would always get jealous as well."

"So, you DO still have feelings for her," said William.

"Dude," said Ulrich, "You AREN'T listening. I DON'T have feelings for her ANYMORE. My feelings went towards Usagi."

"And," said William slowly, "How DO you know you have feelings… deep feelings… for her?"

"Well, I wouldn't know," said Ulrich, "But, I do like the way her face would light up when she smiles. I like it when I see her frustrated face when I am tutoring her. I like that…"

"Alright," said William, "I get it. You like everything about her."

"And maybe that's why I know that I have very deep feelings for her for a while. I was just too scared to admit it, especially when Odd is hanging around with us too," said Ulrich.

William quickly laughed as he thought about how Odd, of all people, would be with the lovebirds. He also thought about his feelings for Yumi. Just like Ulrich, he really had deep feelings for her. It was just luck that he was separated with his so-called rival for Yumi's heart. William felt better that he knew that the tension between the two were somewhat aired. However, before he could voice anything out, Ulrich placed a hand over William's chest to stop him from walking passed him. A door suddenly appeared in front of the two. Both looked at each other skeptically, but without having any other place to go as they tried to find their friends and Usagi, Ulrich cautiously placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened to reveal a bedroom, and within the bedroom, there laid Usagi dressed in a black but somewhat very revealing dress, still unconscious. "Usagi," called Ulrich as both William and he ran into the room.

"Well, we found her," said William.

"Yup," said Ulrich, "But, now, we need to find the others."

"Wish we had Jeremie right about now," said William, "You know he did something to us when we virtualized."

"No doubt," said Ulrich as he gently shook Usagi awake, though unsuccessful.

* * *

AN: Whelp! Chaos is using recycled plans. I used recycled separation of the Senshi, except for four of them. Jupiter was alone in the Star season, but this time, Aelita has Hotaru. Ulrich and William finally can see eye-to-eye as well! =P Anyways, I won't be updating this story until AFTER New Years. Going to have sister-bonding time with my older sister in Hawaii~! 8D I can't wait! 8D So~! I leave you with this one and will see ya all next chapter. =) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! \\(^^)/


	19. The End Of The Shadow Inners

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Dude," said Odd as he dodged.

"Stay still," growled Venus.

"Nah," said Odd, "I'm fine where I am, thanks."

Setsuna and Odd were being attacked by Chaos' Venus as she sent attack after attack against the two Senshi. Venus, for all her powers, was getting frustrated because her name sake, _di Venere (Venus)_, was just dodging easily after each attack. It was like Odd's catlike reflexes that he gained on Code Lyoko were being used. Odd, for his part, was very happy that the Shadow Inners didn't know about his Lyoko powers. It seemed as though Chaos forgot to mention it or thought that the Lyoko warriors weren't going to be a problem. Setsuna, however, finally got a moment to call on HER attack while Venus was distracted. "Dead Scream," called Setsuna.

"Venus Love and Galactica Shock," called Venus.

"Shield," called Odd.

An orange shield erected around Odd just as the two powerful attacks from Setsuna and Venus collided. The energy from Setsuna's attack and the energy from Venus' attack combined in a two-toned swirl before forming a ball and exploding. As the energy ball exploded, it sent Setsuna and Venus hurling back. Odd took that opportunity to call out his _**Venus Lasik Arrows**_ attack, which finally scratched the left shoulder to reveal X.A.N.A.'s bullseye mark. Without pause, Odd sent out his regular _**Venus Arrows**_ arrack that made the produced orange arrows to hit X.A.N.A.'s bullseye. Once Odd's attack hit, a virtual-like shield around Venus broke into pixels. "Huh," said Odd, "That's new."

"It seems as though Chaos combined his X.A.N.A. knowledge to make our foes invulnerable to our attacks," said a thoughtful Setsuna.

"Should we be talking about this right now," asked Odd.

"No," said Setsuna before calling her attack to send it at the now vulnerable Venus shadow, "Chronos Typhoon!"

"Venus Galactica Beam," called Venus.

As Venus shot off a darker form of the _**Venus Crescent Beam**_ at Setsuna's attack, Setsuna's attack actually swallowed the attack. Odd could see the shock look on Venus' face before said _**Chronos Typhoon**_ engulfed Shadow Venus. Odd couldn't really see what happened to Shadow Venus, but as the attack dissipated, all Odd saw was dark green dust with hints of purple. Odd whistled as a mysterious wind swept the dust away and turned towards his senior. "That was epic," said Odd.

"Come," said Setsuna as she started to walk, "We should find the others."

"Yeah," said Odd as he followed, "I wonder if anyone found Usagi yet."

_**\- With Jeremie & Haruka –**_

"World Shaking," called Haruka.

"Mercury Galactica Gale," called Mercury.

As Haruka and Mercury continued to fight, Jeremie was trying to hide from Mercury while taking out the Mercury Super Computer. He was just glad that he didn't have to keep Mercury occupied. Typing quickly, Jeremie scanned Mercury from head to toe. He just knew that something was off due to Haruka's attacks weren't making a huge dent against Mercury's person. Jeremie looked at it carefully while dodging Mercury's attacks whenever it came over to his side, but other than that, he was scanning for weaknesses. "Oh… wow," murmured Jeremie before calling out, "Uranus! Mercury has an X.A.N.A. symbol on her person! We need to hit it before even thinking about taking her out!"

"Oh," said Haruka who smirked as she branded her talisman, "Now, let's see where this so-called symbol is."

"Mercury Galactica Mist," called Mercury.

"Che," said a glaring Haruka, "Stay on your toes, _du Mercure (Mercury)_. She just used her attack to cover herself."

Jeremie nodded before dodging a punch from said enemy. Looking at the enraged face of Mercury, Jeremie started to dodge while hearing Haruka running towards him. Jeremie silently counted backwards to calm himself down while dodging Mercury's physical attacks. He wasn't going to let his training with Haruka go to waste. Grabbing onto Mercury's shoulder, he lifted her up before throwing her away from him, ripping a bit of her shoulder pads. Jeremie didn't really throw Mercury far though because he was still physically weaker than Ulrich and Odd are, but when he ripped a bit of the shoulder pads, he found the distinct X.A.N.A. bullseye. "There," shouted Jeremie, "On her shoulder!"

"Great work, _du Mercure_," said Haruka, "Can you try to freeze her long enough for us to defeat her?"

"I can try," said Jeremie before calling out, "Mercury Frozen Graze!"

Jeremie's attack made an ice beam that shot where Mercury tried and failed to dodge after getting off of the floor. The ice beam made contact and started to freeze Mercury onto the floor, the ice quickly expanding up at Mercury's boot length. Mercury tried to move, but Haruka was faster as she used her _**Space Sword Blaster**_, which hit the bullseye. Both Senshi looked to see a virtual-like shield pixelated after the bullseye was hit. "Interesting," said Jeremie, "It seems as though Chaos has memories of X.A.N.A. and is using said memories to make his monsters indestructible."

"Yeah, well, I want to get this over with," said Haruka before calling out, "Space Turbulence!"

"No," shouted Mercury before using her hands since it was still free to call upon one more attack to defend herself, "Mercury Galactica Mirage!"

Jeremie looked surprised. He thought that if her feet were pinned down, she couldn't really make an attack. Well, he was wrong as he saw Mercury use her hands and cast a strong current of water towards Haruka's attack. However, it was futile as the beams from Haruka's _**Space Turbulence**_ broke her attack before engulfing her in the bright yellow lights. Jeremie could see Shadow Mercury freeze up before turning into dust. He looked at the dust curiously as it shone yellow with hints of navy blue. "Come on, Belpois," said Haruka as she started to run down their hallway, "Times a wasting."

"Uh… Right," said Jeremie as he followed Haruka, typing away on the Mercury computer.

_**\- With Yumi & Michiru –**_

"You call those attacks," scoffed Mars.

"But, of course," said Michiru, "You know that we Outers are more powerful than you Inners."

"Mars Galactica Gale," called Mars.

"Dolphin Wave," called Michiru.

Both fire and water attacks hit, but all it did was create steam that made Michiru and Mars glare at one another. Yumi sent out her own attack that left Mars dodging. She did stop just as Michiru started her physical attack of punches and kicks. Michiru, however, had to jump back just as Mars sent out another fire attack. Yumi then proceeded to continue with her own martial arts against Mars. Mars grunted as a powerful spinning kick connected with her stomach. Glaring at her goody-two-shoe's namesake, Mars called out her _**Galactica Snake Fire**_. "Woah," said Yumi as she jumped away from the fire-like snake.

"Get her while I deal with Neptune," growled Mars.

"Deep Submerge," called Michiru.

Before the fire-like snake could lunge at Yumi, Michiru's water attack connected and dissipated the attack. Yumi nodded her head in thanks before going into the fray again. She did, however, dodge when Michiru's _**Submarine Reflection**_ was cast. It was that attack that made Yumi and Michiru stare at the glowing right shoulder once Michiru's attack hit Mars. Putting a hand over her right shoulder, Mars growled and called out another fire attack. Both Senshi dodged and was now focused on whatever weakness they knew through Michiru's attack. When Yumi sent out her _**Fire Blade**_ attack, the fiery tessen fans finally nicked Mars' right shoulder pad and burn it, revealing an X.A.N.A. symbol. "Neptune," said Yumi.

"I see it, _Kasei (Mars)_," said Michiru, "Shall we?"

"Let's," said Yumi before calling on her attack again, "Fire Blade!"

As the fiery tessen fans flew at Mars, Mars dodged it but was not fast enough for the second attack. Yumi used her Lyoko powers of telekinesis to move her tessen fans back towards Mars instead of calling out her attack again. Mars was not prepared for that as Yumi's tessen fans hit the bullseye, making a virtual-like shield pixelate and deleted. Michiru followed the attack with her own, the _**Submarine Violin Tide**_. The tide quickly engulfed Shadow Mars before disappearing to leave only sea green dust. "Whew," said Yumi, "What a workout!"

"Yumi," called Jeremie's voice.

"Michiru," called Haruka's voice.

"Haruka," said a surprised Michiru as both Yumi and she turned around.

There, right in front of Michiru and Yumi, were Jeremie and Haruka running towards them. Yumi and Jeremie looked over each other as Haruka and Michiru smiled to each other. The four were happy that they had found each other. As Michiru and Yumi asked how Haruka and Jeremie found them so quickly, Jeremie was typing rapidly on the computer. "Jeremie, you genius," said Yumi.

"Yes," said Michiru, "Tagging all of us just in case we separated was quite ingenious."

"Thanks," said a blushing Jeremie as he looked at the computer, "It seems as though Odd, Aelita, Hotaru, and Miss Setsuna are closer to us than Ulrich and William are."

"Then, let's meet up with them before finding those two guys," said Yumi.

"Lead the way, Einstein," said Haruka.

_**\- With Aelita & Hotaru –**_

"Silence Wall," called Hotaru.

"Lightning Fields," called Aelita.

As Jupiter's attack collided with Hotaru's shield, she wasn't prepared for Aelita's offensive attack. Lightning fields emerged around Jupiter's feet as she tried to dodge the attack. Just as the fields were quickly created, it quickly disappeared to make room for Hotaru's physical attack. She may not be strong, but she DID have a glaive that she knew how to use. Using her glaive, Hotaru got Jupiter on the defense as Jupiter continued to dodge her attack. Getting far enough, Jupiter sent out her attack. "Sparkling Galactica Pressure," called Jupiter.

"Jupiter Lightning Shield," called Aelita.

Once Jupiter's attack hit Aelita's shield, sparks began to fly from the lightning. Hotaru quickly spun her glaive around just to deflect the oncoming lightning. Seeing her chance, Jupiter kicked Hotaru in the side, sending her towards Aelita. Both Senshi crash together and skidded on the floor. As they stopped, both Senshi groaned as Jupiter started to gloat about her being the physically fit against the two. The Senshi glared at Shadow Jupiter as they slowly got off the ground. They weren't going to let this shadow of an Inner Senshi beat them. Aelita glared with her pink eyes and called out her Lyoko powers. "Petrification," called Aelita.

"What," gaped Jupiter as she stopped gloating, "I-I can't move!"

"Aelita," asked Hotaru, "Since when can you…?"

"Oh," said Aelita, "It's a Lyoko thing."

"I'll say," muttered Hotaru.

Since Jupiter was momentarily frozen, Hotaru ran up with her glaive once more. Hotaru then called out her attack, _**Silence Glaive Surprise**_. Said attack created a huge purple energy blast that engulfed Jupiter in close range. Both Senshi could see a virtual-like shield pixelated before turning Jupiter into purple dust. Aelita now knew that Hotaru, though looking fragile and weak, is one of the strongest Senshi ever. "You are so strong," said an awed Aelita.

"My powers are actually on par with our _hime_, though she is much more powerful than I," said a bashful Hotaru.

"I'll say," said Odd's voice, "Aelita! Remind me not to get on Hotaru's bad side!"

"Odd," exclaimed Aelita as she and Hotaru turned to see Setsuna and Odd a few steps away from them.

"Good work, you two," said Setsuna.

"Thank you, Setsuna-mama," said Hotaru.

"How did you guys do," asked Aelita.

"Shadow Venus is no more," said a happy Odd.

"Shall we find our other comrades," asked Hotaru.

"Let us depart and find our _hime_," said Setsuna.

_**\- With Ulrich & William –**_

"Boy, can this girl sleep," said William.

"Shush," said Ulrich.

It has been a while since Ulrich and William found Usagi unconscious within a bedroom. Ulrich was still unsuccessful in waking up Usagi as he tried almost everything to wake up his love. William then suggested that they just leave the room with Usagi and try to find the others. Ulrich agreed and scooped Usagi up before heading to the door. Working together with William, the two and Usagi didn't hit a snag unless it was the lesser X.A.N.A. monsters. Though, the two boys never realized that Usagi would sometimes glow an eerie dark energy, for the hallways were dark enough to hide said energy. William and Ulrich continued to walk, Usagi not once waking up from the movement. It wasn't long that they were reunited with the others. "William," exclaimed Yumi.

"Stern," said Haruka, "Good work. You found _koneko_."

"Did you run into any trouble," asked a worried Aelita.

"Just X.A.N.A. monsters," said Ulrich.

"Strange," said Michiru.

Jeremie nodded too as he looked at his cousin once over. He DID noticed that her fingernails were longer than it was usually was. Concerned, Jeremie started to scan his cousin while she slept on. The others, however, were telling Ulrich and William about the defeat of the Shadow Inners by the combined efforts of each group. Ulrich smirked and congratulated them while William looked over Yumi for any injuries on her person. It wasn't until Jeremie gasped in surprise while typing furiously. "What's up, Einstein," asked Odd.

"I noticed that Usagi's fingernails were longer than when she disappeared, and well, I really wanted to scan her for any injuries," said Jeremie, "But…"

"But," prompted Hotaru.

"Usagi is emanating dark energy that keeps pulsing around her," said Jeremie.

"That's bad," said Haruka.

Before Jeremie could say anything else, a dark and evil laugh rang around the hallway. Said hallway shifted to reveal all of them were in a dark dungeon-like room. In front of the Senshi was Darien Shield with an evil smirk. Yumi yelled Darien's name, but Darien just said that was NOT his name. Narrowing their eyes, the Outers called out Chaos with venom in their voices. Darien, or Chaos, clapped as dark energy engulfed him to reveal himself as Dark Prince Endymion. "Don't you like my new vessel," asked Chaos.

"What did you do with our _hime_," snarled Setsuna.

"Oh, the Princess of Light," asked Chaos, "Why. I placed a spell that is slowly turning her into a Youma of my making, of course."

"What," shouted the enraged group.

"That's messed up," said William.

"Once she wakes up, she'll be MINE," said Chaos who followed that statement with an evil laugh.

The Outers yelled out in rage as they flung their planetary attacks at Chaos before going in for a physical fight. Jeremie typed fast on the Mercury computer and virtualized the Lyoko gang's rides. It wasn't long that all the Lyoko members, besides William, ran into the fray to help the Outers defeat Chaos. On William's part, he just moved to the side of the room with Usagi, trying to protect her as best as he could. "Oh man," murmured William, "I hope Usagi doesn't wake up and become a Youma. The others are going to be crushed if that happens."

* * *

AN: The Usagi-turning-Youma idea was brought to you by an episode from the show, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon! In that episode, Kunzite placed a spell on Usagi to turn her into a Youma. So! This idea of Chaos doing the same thing with THIS Usagi was born. ㅋㅋ At least, the others don't have to go up against the Shadow Inners anymore. They are no more! 8D If you are also going to complain about Hotaru being powerful, please don't. Hotaru is actually the strongest right next to Usagi in power-wise. That's why she was never awoken until in the future of the Silver Millennium and the other Outers feared her until Sailor Moon: Star Season. ^^; Anyways, see ya next chapter! And!새해 복 많이 받으세요! 明けましておめでとうございます！HAPPY 2020 NEW YEAR! \\(^v^)/


	20. Kagai Arises! Ulrich Found The Real Usa?

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"World Shaking," called Haruka.

"Deep Submerge," called Michiru.

"Dead Scream," called Setsuna.

"Jupiter Lightning Blast," called Aelita.

"Venus Sniper," called Odd.

"Mars Boomerang," called Yumi.

"Mercury Icebergs," called Jeremie.

"Crescent Moonlight," called Ulrich.

Chaos scoffed when he saw the Outers' attacks. Dodging those, he wasn't prepared for the newest attacks that the Lyoko gang had up their sleeves. Balls of lightning were created around Aelita's wrist before she flung them. Followed by the lightning balls, small fiery boomerangs were created over Yumi's right hand before being flung as well. Lightning balls and fiery boomerangs combined together and hit Chaos on the side, making an explosive attack. Grunting from the slight pain, he wasn't prepared for miniature icebergs that were created from Jeremie to pop up underneath him and sending him flying up, with Odd's newest bow-and-arrow attack and Ulrich's newest sword attack to combine and hit him in the stomach. Chaos flung back before getting his bearings and glaring at the Lyoko warriors. It wasn't long until William's gasps alerted everyone to the real problem at hand. "U-Uh, guys," said a gulping William who stepped back.

"What is it now, Dunbar," asked Hotaru, "As you can see, we are dealing with the ultimate evil."

"Yeah, well, Tomoe," said William, "As you can see, your so-called friend is being wrapped up in darkness here!"

"Say what," exclaimed the Senshi.

Turning back to where William was, they too could see that Usagi was wrapped in dark energy created by Chaos. Chaos, on his part, was laughing evilly as the energy started to expand around Usagi. William scrambled back when the energy expanded. He really didn't want to know what would happen if he were to be wrapped in that crazy energy either. As the energy expanded, Hotaru called on her _**Silence Wall**_ while Aelita called on her _**Jupiter Lightning Shield**_. Both shields combined just in time, for the energy that expanded exploded to reveal a different Usagi. Instead of the pure Usagi, Usagi in front of them was filled with darkness and was dressed in that black dress, only that it was longer in length. "U-Usagi," asked Jeremie cautiously.

"_H-Hime_," asked Hotaru hesitantly.

"Tsukino," asked William.

Usagi didn't really respond since what was in front of them wasn't really her. Looking around, the evil Usagi looked at who was in front of her. She didn't know why her heart, however, skipped a beat when she saw Ulrich though. When her eyes landed on Chaos as Darien Shield, Usagi smirked evilly at him. She walked slowly to Chaos and spoke in a sultry voice. "Dear Chaos," said Usagi, "It seems as though you need help taking care of these… Senshi."

"Ah," said Chaos as he smoothed his outfit from imaginary dust, "Not really. I was just waiting for you to awaken, my dear."

"It seems so," said Usagi.

"So, what shall we call you, my creation," asked Chaos.

"Call me," said Usagi, "_Kagai (Evil)_."

_**\- Within The Mind: The Spell –**_

"Hello," called out Usagi.

Usagi looked around and could only see darkness. Venturing down one way, Usagi came upon a door. She cautiously opened it before being blinded by white light. Usagi blinked her eyes to get her eyesight back, and what was in front of her made her blink in surprise. "Are you going in or not," asked a familiar voice.

"Rei," exclaimed Usagi as she turned around to face the voice, "Where did you come from?"

"_Odango Atama (Dumpling Head)_," sighed Rei, "How you got into Kadic Academy is a mystery."

"Kadic Academy," questioned Usagi who was defensive.

"Are you alright, Usagi-chan," asked another familiar voice, "And why are you in a defensive pose?"

Usagi turned around once more to see Hotaru with a questioning look. Usagi, for her part, just shook her head from an oncoming headache. Usagi then looked around to see the rest of the Inners surrounding her as well. "Sorry," said Usagi sheepishly, "I'm just out of it today."

"It's fine," said Makoto with a warm smile.

"And speaking of fine," said Minako who was looking over Usagi's shoulder, "Look who's coming over."

Usagi turned back around again to see that the Lyoko gang was walking towards them. However, they just walked passed them without a glance. Usagi looked surprised by that since if her memories served her correctly, the Lyoko gang, the Outers, and she were friends. She could hear Minako and Makoto sigh as they looked at Ulrich and Odd with hearts in their eyes. Too bad that Usagi saw something that devastated her. Ulrich was smiling lovingly at Sissi of all people while the Lyoko gang was joking around, William and Yumi kissing near their friends. "Come on, Usagi-chan," said Ami who snapped Usagi out of her daze but only to make her almost faint, "It's time to tutor before your date with Mamoru!"

"M-Mamoru," questioned Usagi faintly.

"You really are out of it, _hime_," said Hotaru in concern, "But, yes, Mamoru-san. Your boyfriend and future husband?"

"Then, why are we at Kadic," asked Usagi, "Shouldn't we be in Japan?"

"You really are a space-case, _Odango_," said Rei, "We're here because we got accepted into the Academy, with the Outers and Mamoru as teacher assistants."

"O-Oh," said Usagi who still looked like she wanted to faint.

_**\- With What Is Actually Happening –**_

"Usagi-chan," called out Hotaru, "Snap out of it!"

"Usagi can't hear you," said Kagai.

"W-What," asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Chaos with an evil laugh, "The Princess of Light is trapped within her own mind while MY Youma roams free!"

"What do you mean," growled Jeremie.

"You think that this spell only left the Princess of Light unconscious and vulnerable to the Youma-making spell," taunted Chaos, "But, really. Since she is the strongest, I had to… improvise."

The Outers and the Lyoko gang gaped in surprise. It seemed that Chaos tried to use the Youma-making spell, but it didn't work. Usagi's light was too bright to convert herself as an actual Youma. So, what Chaos was saying to the good guys was that Chaos had to improvise. Usagi was STILL inside her body, but the evil Youma Kagai trapped her within her mind, creating an illusion for Usagi to live in. Chaos was still laughing evilly while Kagai had a bored look. She really didn't understand why Chaos would JUST tell the good guys what he did, but it mattered not. The spell was still working, and that was good enough for Kagai. "Now, Kagai," said Chaos, "Please dispose of these… insects."

"With pleasure," said a smirking Kagai.

"Guys," asked Odd from the other side of Kagai, "What are we going to do?"

"Try to restrain and weaken Kagai as much as possible," said Setsuna, "We can't really harm the _hime_ too much."

"I'm so not going to like this," murmured Ulrich.

The Outers and the Lyoko gang prepared to attack, but they weren't prepared for Kagai to know how to USE Ulrich's _**Super Sprint**_ attack to defeat them. Kagai smirked as she ran as fast as Haruka and Ulrich combined before delivering a powerful kick to William's stomach. She then disappeared to only appear in front of an unsuspecting Yumi. Kagai punched Yumi in the face, making Yumi fly until she hit the floor. As Kagai was using a replicated power from Ulrich, Chaos was having fun watching it all happen. The Outers and the Lyoko gang, however, knew that Kagai wasn't that powerful for they weren't at full power, but those kicks and punches she delivered DID hurt. "Ugh," groaned Odd as he rubbed his head, "Any bright ideas, Einstein?"

"No," said Jeremie as he too groaned, "We could all go full out on Kagai, but we also risk of harming Usagi more than we want to."

"Great," groaned Hotaru.

"It looks like Ulrich is on par with Kagai without going full out though," said Aelita who rubbed her side.

It was true. When everyone saw what Ulrich was on par with Kagai without going full out, the others stepped back for a moment. This may just be how they can restrain Kagai while not harming Usagi all that much. However, they never saw what Ulrich was seeing. Ulrich wasn't actually on par with Kagai at all. He was struggling as he did his _**Super Sprint**_ to get at Kagai. It wasn't long that Kagai had the upper hand and kicked Ulrich in the stomach before grabbing him. Kagai was about to use her dark lightning to just end Ulrich, but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart was beating wildly like Usagi's feelings for him… were… still… there?! Chaos stopped laughing as he saw his creation stalling. "What is wrong, Kagai," asked Chaos.

"Nothing," said Kagai.

"Then, stop faltering and finish that nuisance off," commanded Chaos.

Kagai hesitated before she pushed Usagi's feelings away. She then proceeded to use her dark lightning, semi-electrocuting Ulrich into unconsciousness. As Ulrich was unconscious, Kagai threw him away like a rag doll. The Outers and Lyoko gang, however, saw that hesitation and looked at each other. It seems that Chaos' spell could be faltered, but only because Usagi was still in there somewhere and projecting her love for Ulrich. Odd really wanted to joke about that, but a slash of dark energy was sent their way. "It seems like Usagi is still in there," said Michiru.

"Yeah," said Haruka, "But, it looks like it's only for Stern. What are we? Chop liver?"

"Dunbar," said Setsuna who had her staff out, "Please leave Kagai to us. Protect Ulrich for now."

"Great," groaned William who did as was told, "I have babysitting duties… again."

_**\- Within The Mind: The Spell –**_

"Ugh," groaned Ulrich as he blinked his eyes open.

"Oh, Ulrich dear," said Sissi's voice, "Are you alright?"

"Wha-," asked Ulrich.

Blinking his headache away, he looked up to see himself in the nurse's office. He looked around to see his friends and Sissi around the bed. Ulrich rubbed his head and was wondering how he got to the nurse's office when he was just battling Kagai, Usagi's so-called Youma self. Seeing Sissi sitting next to him and holding his hand, Ulrich pulled his hand away. "Guys," asked Ulrich, "What happened?"

"Don't you remember," asked William.

"No, Dunbar," growled Ulrich, "If I had, then I wouldn't have asked."

"Dunbar," asked Odd, "Ulrich, buddy? Are you alright? You never called Will that."

"Just tell me what's going on," said Ulrich.

"You just fainted in the courtyard," said Jeremie, "I don't know why you did though."

Ulrich sighed. If the others were here, then the Senshi were as well. However, it didn't make any sense that Sissi was with them instead of the Outers and Usagi. Ulrich swung his legs over the bed and stood up. Sissi was there next to him to steady him, but Ulrich just pushed Sissi away. "Ulrich dear," asked Sissi.

"I'm not your '**dear**'," growled Ulrich as he finally found his ground.

"What," exclaimed everyone.

"Buddy," said Odd, "I think you need to lie back down."

"Odd's right," said Aelita, "You're not right in the head if you growled at your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," exclaimed Ulrich, "I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on Earth!"

Sissi froze up before running out of the nurse's office in tears, the others right on her heel. They didn't know what was wrong with Ulrich, but what he said was just cruel. Ulrich sighed as he finally could feel that he was strong enough to walk by himself. Walking out of the nurse's office, Ulrich gaped when he saw that he was in Kadic Academy. He walked more until he spotted the so-called Inners, Hotaru, and Usagi laughing about something. He didn't know what was going on, but when he saw Usagi wave her hand in _**goodbye**_ to the others, he knew it was his chance to talk to her. "Usagi," called out Ulrich.

"A-Ah," said Usagi who had a slight blush on her face, "Ulrich. Was there something you needed."

"Yeah," said Ulrich, "But, let's go to somewhere private?"

"Your dorm," asked Usagi.

Ulrich nodded and off the two went. Ulrich and Usagi, however, were shifting nervously because everyone in the courtyard was wondering why Ulrich wanted to talk to Usagi when, in this illusion, Ulrich never gave Usagi the time of day. Reaching Ulrich's dorm room, Ulrich slammed the door shut and locked it, preventing Odd or anyone else to come in. "U-Ulrich," stuttered Usagi as she sat on Ulrich's bed.

"Look, Usagi," said Ulrich who was pacing back and forth, "I know that you won't believe me, but this is ALL wrong."

"What do you mean," asked Usagi in trepidation.

"I mean," said Ulrich as he stopped and looked at Usagi in the eye, "That you and I are Senshi together. We weren't in Kadic, but in a space station that Lyoko took us. I, along with Hotaru, the Outers, and our friends, was trying to save you from Chaos."

Usagi looked on in shock as Ulrich started to spill out what was really going on. She thought that she was just hallucinating everything about Lyoko and the Lyoko gang, about being friends with them. However, Ulrich pulled her aside and finally bomb-shelled her with new information. Usagi looked at Ulrich as he finally kneeled in front of her on the bed. "Even if you are made-up," said Ulrich softly, "Please believe in what I said."

"I do," said Usagi softly, "I mean, how else do you explain yourself knowing about the Senshi?"

"U-Usagi," asked Ulrich in surprise who really LOOKED at Usagi, "Is that really you?"

"Of course," teased Usagi, "Who else would I be?"

"Uh… your Youma self," said a shrugging Ulrich.

"WHAT," shouted Usagi.

* * *

AN: And, I leave it there! ㅋㅋ Poor Usagi. Ulrich at the end JUST had to tell her that she was a Youma on the outside. XD Yes, Kagai is strong, but that's because the Outers and the Lyoko gang do NOT want to harm their _hime_ in any way. Though, nothing could stop herself from faltering against Ulrich. (^_~) Anyways! Ulrich found Usagi and that will be explained NEXT chapter! 8D Happy reading and see ya next time! =P


	21. Don't Estimate The Power Of A Soul Bond

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

_"WHAT," shouted Usagi._

Ulrich winced when he heard Usagi shouting. Yet, it was understandable. Usagi just found out that she was a Youma on the outside and stuck in this illusion on the inside. When it looked like Usagi was about to hyperventilate, Ulrich grabbed onto Usagi's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Now, that you know," said Ulrich, "Let's calm down and think on how to get out of here."

"Thanks," said Usagi as she tried to calm down, "But, how can I calm down when I now know that I'm hurting our friends?"

"Well, not all of us," said Ulrich, "I'm here."

"True," said Usagi as she finally calmed down, "So, how DID you come to be here?"

"That," said Ulrich, "I have no idea."

Usagi sat on Ulrich's bed once more. She didn't even realize that she stood up when she yelled out her outrage. Tilting her head in a curious thinking pose, Usagi thought back on what could drag Ulrich into her own head. She knew from her mother's teachings about soulmate and soul bonds, but that was just teachings. She never even experienced such bonds with Prince Endymion before either. Ulrich, on his part, was trying hard not to kiss Usagi right there because she was looking cute. It's also because Ulrich and Usagi weren't even together. Sitting next to Usagi, Ulrich asked what she was thinking about. "Well," said Usagi, "Mama Serenity taught me about soulmate and soul bonds during the Silver Millennium, and I was wondering if how you came to be here was due to that."

"Do you have more information about them," asked Ulrich.

"Probably in my room," said Usagi.

"Your room," asked Ulrich.

"Mhm," said Usagi, "When I started Kadic Academy, Hotaru and I took out all of our Silver Millennium books and placed it on the bookshelf. You never saw it because we placed a spell over it so you saw only what we made you see."

"So, all those manga…," questioned Ulrich.

"Oh, it's not THOSE books," said Usagi, "I read manga all the time."

"Of course you do," chuckled Ulrich.

"Come on," said Usagi as she pulled Ulrich off of the bed, "Let's get to seeing if what we have really IS a forming soul bond or not."

_**\- Outside Of The Illusion –**_

"Galactica Super String," called Kagai.

"Venus Shield," called Odd.

"Silence Wall," called Hotaru.

"Jupiter Lightning Shield," called Aelita.

Swarm of dark energy shot out of Kagai's hand that swiftly tried to hit the Senshi. However, it was quick thinking from Odd, Hotaru, and Aelita that saved everyone. The combined shields created a wall of lavender, orange, and lightning that deflected the dark energy. With the shields up, the Outers swiftly took out their talisman and sent their attacks at Kagai. Kagai, however, dodged the oncoming _**Space Sword Blaster**_, along with the oncoming _**Dead Scream**_. Yet, she couldn't avoid the _**Submarine Reflection**_ from Michiru. Everyone saw Kagai's forehead glowing before residing after being hit by Michiru's attack. "Did anyone else see that," asked Jeremie.

"I saw that," said Odd, "But, I can't believe it."

"What was that about," asked Yumi.

"I am guessing that whatever weakness Kagai has," said Michiru, "Is finally revealed by my Deep Aqua Mirror."

"And that weakness is her forehead," asked a skeptical William.

Michiru just shrugged as she pondered about that. It was then that Kagai did another one of Sailor Galaxia's attack from long ago. She called out _**Galactica Inflation**_, which surrounded her of dark energy and power. Rushing towards the Senshi, she finally punched the combined shields from Odd, Aelita, and Hotaru, thus breaking it. The impact of her energy and the shields sent all of the Senshi flying towards where William and a still unconscious Ulrich were. "That is just not fair," complained Haruka, "How did Kagai KNOW Galaxia's attacks?!"

"Well, she still IS our _hime_," said Setsuna, "She may be grabbing those attacks from Usagi-_hime_'s mind."

"Great," groaned Odd, "Does that mean that she'll send OUR attacks against us next?"

"I… do not know," said a worried Setsuna.

_**\- Within The Illusion –**_

"Usako," asked Mamoru, "What are you doing with that boy?"

"What's it to you," asked Ulrich who glared.

"Usako is MY fiancée," said Mamoru, "And I do not like it that she is hanging around with any boys… like you."

Usagi groaned as Mamoru showed up when Usagi and Ulrich were both going to Usagi's dorm room. She really didn't know why this illusion's Mamoru was so possessive, but it could be from the dark energy surrounding the illusion. Ulrich growled when Mamoru snubbed him. Of course, Mamoru would be possessive of Usagi. Both had a history together, but Ulrich wasn't too concerned. He knew about Usagi's worries on sticking to one person due to a past life, the pressure, and the frustrations that came with it. Before Ulrich could berate Mamoru for choosing whom Usagi could and could not hang out, Usagi stepped in between the two guys. "Stop it," said Usagi, "Ulrich, please calm down."

"Tch," said Ulrich before leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Mamoru," said Usagi, "This isn't any of your business on who I make friends with."

"Usako," asked a confused Mamoru.

"I can be friends with whomever I want," said a firm Usagi.

"I know," said Mamoru, "But, I don't like it that you are just hanging out with a boy."

Usagi groaned once more. Mamoru was NOT listening to her. When she turned to Ulrich, she pouted inwardly. Ulrich was smirking in amusement because of the same statement Mamoru made. Glaring playfully at Ulrich, Usagi turned back to Mamoru. "Ulrich is MY friend," said Usagi, "And, if you can't accept that, then the wedding is off!"

"U-Usako," stuttered Mamoru, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," said Usagi, "Except that I just realized something long ago."

"And that is," asked Mamoru in worry.

"Mamoru," said Usagi, "I do NOT love you at all. I only stayed with you so that Chibi-Usa would not die."

Mamoru stood at the hallway in shock as Usagi dragged Ulrich towards her dorm room. It would give the two enough time to figure out how Ulrich was within the illusion, for if Usagi was right, Mamoru would snap out of it and converse with the other illusion Senshi about what Usagi said to him. Ulrich, on his part, knew that Usagi was just buying them time. It wouldn't be long that Ulrich would finally realize that Usagi said those two powerful statements to free her from a guilt she was holding long ago. "Are you alright," asked Ulrich.

"Never better," said Usagi, "Now, come on. Let's see what Mama Serenity has on soulmates and soul bonds."

"Right," said Ulrich in concern for Usagi.

_**\- Outside Of The Illusion –**_

"I've got it," exclaimed Hotaru who was dodging more dark energy.

"About what," asked Yumi who was doing the same.

"I know why Kagai's forehead lit up as a weakness," said Hotaru.

"Ok," said Odd who launched an attack at Kagai, "Can you tell us?"

"Remember what I told you about me being Mistress Nine," asked Hotaru.

The Outers looked at each other when Hotaru mentioned Mistress Nine and finally figured it out. They remembered that time Hotaru and Mistress Nine fought for dominance within their own body. If what Hotaru was telling them, especially the new Senshi, then Usagi is supposed to fight Kagai within her own mind. But, how were they going to do that when Kagai was attacking them full power? The Code Lyoko gang looked confused when Hotaru asked about Mistress Nine. "Yes," said Aelita, "You mentioned that Mistress Nine was a Youma who took over your body."

"And, what did I do to defeat her," asked Hotaru.

"Well, you were woken back up by your father actually," said a thoughtful Jeremie.

"And then," prompted Hotaru.

"And then, you fought Mistress Nine… within… your mind," said Yumi who finally realized what Hotaru was saying.

"Exactly," said a smug Hotaru.

"So, you are saying that Usagi needs to defeat Kagai within HER mind, too," asked William.

"Yup," said Hotaru.

"That's just great," groaned Odd, "So, where are we going to get outside force to help US out?"

Before the Senshi could say anything, dark lightning finally hit the dodging Senshi, making them scream before collapsing. All Senshi glared at Kagai as she smirked. Though Kagai let them converse while dodging, it just made the Senshi forget on fighting Kagai. "Oops," said Kagai with an evil smirk, "Did I do that?"

"Stern," murmured William, "You better wake up soon. The others need help."

_**\- Within The Illusion –**_

"You HID the important books with an illusion of English and French learning books," asked an incredulous Ulrich.

"Shush you," said Usagi, "Our magic can go so far to helping us out with language barriers."

Ulrich chuckled a bit as he grabbed onto one of the Silver Millennium books. Usagi copied Ulrich and sat down on her bed. It was weird to have a room all to herself due to illusion Hotaru staying with the Outers, but it was alright. The illusion copied were where she had hid the books from everyone else in the real world. She was also glad that the information from the books was the same, too. Flipping through books, Ulrich and Usagi tried to find as much as possible about soulmates, which thus included soul bonds. It wasn't until they got to the very end that they found out what happened. "Bingo," said Usagi.

"Found it," asked Ulrich.

"Yes," said Usagi, "Mama Serenity's information contains little, but we already knew what a soulmate is."

"Uh huh," said Ulrich who nodded, "So, what DOES the book say?"

"Well, essentially, when two people find each other that are compatible, they slowly form a soul bond. A soul bond, in Mama Serenity's words, is a very strong bond that connects two people, which in this case… soulmates, between the minds. One soul can venture into the other's mind through said soul bond if said person was unconscious or sleeping. There ARE ways to block them out while sleeping."

"So, we formed a soul bond," questioned Ulrich.

"Yes," said Usagi who closed the book, "But, that should be impossible. A soul bond is created by true love between the participants. And… and… I know that you don't see me as yours."

Ulrich gulped when Usagi said that the soul bond was created by true love. He knew that he found Usagi attractive, but that attraction grew to liking the girl. Of course, he knew he LIKED Usagi because he wouldn't tutor anyone willingly. With the tutoring lessons and the hanging outs, Ulrich knew his feelings of like grew to love for said girl. Usagi was both beautiful inside and out in Ulrich's opinion. Just seeing Usagi sad when she said that last part though made Ulrich come to a decision. "A-Actually, Usagi," said Ulrich, "I have a confession to make."

"Huh," asked Usagi curiously.

"I-I," stuttered Ulrich before blushing and turning his head, "I-I DO love you."

"Eh," exclaimed Usagi in surprise.

"Don't _**eh**_ me," teased Ulrich before schooling his face in serious mode, "Anyways, it's true. I do have feelings for you… deep feelings. I guess it started when I was first introduced to you, but it grew more when I tutored you, hung out with you, and just got to know you better. Those feelings, for me, are true love for you."

Usagi started to blush when she heard that confession from Ulrich. Not in a million years was she prepared for this confession, and right when the two were in a crisis. When Ulrich stopped talking, Usagi looked at Ulrich to gauged his reaction. He looked so serious and anxious too. Here, Ulrich was telling Usagi his feelings and she was saying nothing! Maybe Usagi didn't have feelings for him? When Ulrich was about to tell Usagi to forget about his confession, Usagi did her own. "Ulrich," said Usagi, "I, too, do l-love you as well."

"W-Wha," questioned Ulrich with surprise.

"It's true," said Usagi, "The first time I was introduced to you, I didn't know what that feeling was. I thought it was just a slight crush that would go away. I mean, who would want me? I was just a klutzy girl who couldn't even save her supposed lover from evil. But, that crush actually grew to real feelings for you. You were patient with me during the tutoring lessons. You were kind to listen to me. You were just THERE for me. And… and… I appreciate what you did. You actually fixed my broken heart from the past. I guess, I was just scared to admit it."

"Huh," said Ulrich, "We make such a pair."

"What do you mean," asked Usagi.

"I mean," said Ulrich who smiled at Usagi, "We were BOTH scared to admit that we were in love with each other. It only had to take you being kidnapped for me to admit my feelings for you."

"I guess we do make a pair," giggled Usagi.

Ulrich smiled as he took Usagi's hand into his. Usagi blushed but smiled up at Ulrich in happiness. Ulrich then pulled Usagi towards him, making him wrap one arm around Usagi. Blushing more, Usagi looked into Ulrich's eyes to see the love and affection he DOES have for her. Ulrich looked to see the same love and affection he has for Usagi reflected in HER eyes. Leaning down, Ulrich finally gave Usagi that kiss he always fantasized about. 'Mama,' thought Usagi as she kissed Ulrich back, 'I finally found happiness and love.'

_**\- Outside Of The Illusion –**_

"Gah," cried out Kagai.

"Uh," said Odd, "Was that supposed to happen?"

From where he was, Chaos growled. It was getting good that Kagai was playing around with the Senshi. Of course, he knew that Kagai had the power to destroy the Senshi, but he let her have her fun. However, Chaos knew that something was wrong when Kagai cried out like that. The other Senshi, on the other hand, blinked in surprise. They were not expecting Kagai to suddenly cry out in pain when they didn't even do anything. A groan from Ulrich made the others turn towards him. "Stern, you with us now," asked William.

"Shut it, Dunbar," groaned Ulrich.

"Ulrich, buddy," exclaimed Odd, "Glad to have you back to the land of the living."

"Where's Usagi," asked Ulrich.

"Um, Ulrich," said Yumi, "She's still Kagai."

"What," exclaimed Ulrich as he suddenly shot up into a sitting position, "But…"

"But what," asked Jeremie.

"But, Usagi and I… uh… well, I found her in that illusion world," said Ulrich with red on his cheeks, "A-And we kissed."

Before anyone could comment on what Ulrich said, more groan of pains and pants came from Kagai. Everyone turned to see Kagai growling while groaning. Kagai, on her part, could tell that something wasn't right. Usagi was supposed to be broken, was NOT supposed to have any fight left in her. However, something changed that. Before Kagai could call upon the dark energy gifted to her by Chaos, Kagai screamed in pain. Chaos and the Senshi could see Kagai's body slowly, but surely, exploding silver light that went through the body. The silver light first started by Kagai's legs before breaking all the way up to Kagai's head. Screaming more, Kagai burst into silver energy all around, blinding everyone within the vicinity. Chaos was unfortunate that a stray silver energy hit him in the arm, thus making HIM scream in pain. The Senshi, however, blinked the light away to come upon… "Usagi," exclaimed everyone.

"My friends," said Usagi who finally regained her body.

"B-But, how," asked Aelita.

"We were sure that we had to snap you out of it and bring your mind forward to battle Kagai inwardly," said Setsuna.

"Just like with Hotaru and Mistress Nine," said Michiru.

"Uh… well…," said a blushing Usagi, "I-I think that I DID battle Kagai, but not like what Hotaru had to do."

"What do you mean," asked Jeremie.

"U-Ulrich and I," said a stuttering Usagi, "K-Kissed and… well… t-the _Ginzuishou (Silver Crystal)_ responded."

As every Senshi and Lyoko warrior stared at the pair, Ulrich and Usagi started to blush more. Who knew that their love would reawaken the pureness of the _Ginzuishou_ and create that silver energy, thus destroying Kagai? It was then that Hotaru started to laugh that made the pair blush more. "What," asked a confused Odd, "What's so funny?"

"It is just like Usagi to use the power of love to defeat an enemy," said an amused Michiru.

"So, does that mean that Usagi and Ulrich are together now," asked a happy Aelita.

"I guess so," said a smiling Yumi.

"That's great and all," said William, "But, can we talk about this after we defeat that dude over there?"

Everyone turned to see what William was pointing out. They may have gotten Usagi back, but the battle was not over just yet. Usagi stepped up and glared at Chaos within Darien Shield's body. Chaos, on his part, glared right back, dark lightning crackling around him. He wasn't going down without a fight. "Your reign of terror is going to end Chaos," said Usagi before calling out, "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

* * *

AN: Kagai is no more by the powers of the soul bond! 8D And of course a kiss between the two would reawaken the dormant powers of the Silver Crystal. ㅋㅋ Power of love indeed. =P So, the next chapter is going to be the actual final battle between Chaos and the Senshi. Oh yes! William will ALSO be participating in this battle too. Now, let the battle between good and evil begin… in the next chapter! =D So, happy reading this chapter and see ya next time! ;)


	22. Chaos' End When Everyone Fights Together

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Dark Matter," called Chaos.

"Pluto," shouted Usagi, "Saturn!"

"Dark Dome Close," called Setsuna.

"Silence Wall," called Hotaru.

The Code Lyoko gang looked at the attack that was called by Setsuna and Hotaru. Hotaru was a given, for the dark matter that Chaos called up were dark energy orbs that looked like it could suck them all in. The orbs hit Hotaru's shield dead on, making Hotaru move slightly back due to the force. It was, however, Setsuna's attack that got them to stare. A huge door rose from the ground that showed everyone the space station they arrived in within Chaos' domain. It was then that dark green waves of energy with hints of purple surrounded Setsuna and was sent towards the door, making the door slam shut quickly before sinking back into the ground. Chaos, who figured out what happened, growled. "W-What was that," asked Aelita.

"That was Pluto's attack to close any doorway for Chaos, and essentially us, into one domain instead of two," explained Michiru.

"S-So, we're TRAPPED here," asked William.

"Would you want the space station to be obliterated by our and Chaos' attacks, thus making the station fall back down to Earth and maybe killing thousands of lives," barked Haruka.

"No," said Ulrich with a glare, "We don't."

"Then, be glad that I have this attack to save thousands of lives, even IF it means we are trapped with Chaos," said Setsuna.

"You think your little attack can contain me from breaking free," asked Chaos who was laughing evilly.

"No," said Usagi, "But, we can at least try to save lives for a while as we take you down."

It was then that the Outers sent out their attacks at Chaos after Usagi said that. The quicker they can defeat Chaos, the quicker Earth is not in peril once more. Chaos, as expected, dodged all of the Outers' magical attacks, but he, unfortunately, was not prepared for an energy slash. Glaring, Chaos turned his sights to William who was smirking when his energy slash connected. The other Code Lyoko members stared astonishingly at William for making a bold move after the Outers did. "You dare," growled Chaos.

"Hey," said William who hefted his Zweihänder, his really big sword, over his shoulders, "Like Tsukino said. We're taking down the ultimate evil, and I'm happily obliging to her request."

"Gee," said a sarcastic Usagi, "Thanks Dunbar."

"Not a problem," said William who mocked saluted to her.

"Grr," growled Chaos, "_Shine (Die)_!"

Large amounts of black lightning crackled around Chaos before being sent towards the Senshi and Code Lyoko gang. All eleven of them jumped up to avoid the lightning, but they were not expecting the lightning to follow them. Lightning coursed through their bodies as all eleven screamed in pain. As the attack subsided, each one fell down onto the floor with Chaos laughing evilly in the background. Usagi winced as she shook the lightning off. She knew from experience how that lightning felt, for Galaxia did the same to the Starlights who protected her once before. Usagi looked around to see all of her friends groaning in pain as silent tears cascaded down her face. She knew this was what she was afraid of, her friends being hurt and slowly dying due to her. Yet, she was going to make sure that they wouldn't fight against Chaos anymore. Usagi slowly got up and turned to face Chaos. "So, the little Light of Hope is getting back up again," asked Chaos.

"Chaos, you leave my friends alone," said Usagi with a glare.

"Then, my dear," said Chaos with a smirk, "Shall we fight one on one?"

"If it means to save my friends," said Usagi as her glare intensified, "Let's."

Unconsciously glowing silver, Usagi manifested the same sword from when she battled Galaxia. Chaos smirked as he saw that sword and created his own, mirroring the one Galaxia had in her hands. Both ran towards each other and started to battle with the swords. Usagi was just happy that she finally received sword training from Ulrich and Haruka to hold her own against Chaos. As the swords clashed, powerful waves of silver and black energy escaped from the blows. As Usagi was pushed back, she sent out her own magical attack at Chaos. Chaos, in turn, counter attacked. Both Usagi and Chaos never let up their attacks, not even when the others started to come to. "U-Usagi," stammered an awed Jeremie.

"Woah," said a surprised Yumi, "She's battling Chaos head on!"

"Is that Ulrich's _**Super Sprint**_," asked an awestruck Aelita.

"You go girl," called out Odd.

"Oh no," said Setsuna.

"Pluto-mama," asked Hotaru.

"This was what I foresaw," bemoaned Setsuna.

"So, she's fighting," said William, "What's wrong with that?"

"Pluto," said Haruka, "Best tell us EVERYTHING."

Setsuna sighed as she eyed the silver energy that surrounded Usagi that was also protecting her from Chaos' evil black energy. The two energies, along with the combined attacks that were sent out made shockwaves that could have blown the others away. It was Hotaru, Odd, and Aelita who combined their own shield attacks to make sure that all of them stayed where they were, just in case they needed to step in. Setsuna sighed once more and turned to her fellow allies, her friends. She knew that it was time to tell them all what she foresaw. "I saw two different outcomes of this battle," said Setsuna, "I saw our _hime_ fighting together with us or alone against Chaos. However, one that I feared has come true. Our _hime_ has decided to fight alone against Chaos, which unconsciously making her unlock her FINAL transformation."

"Final…," started William.

"Transformation," asked Ulrich.

"Yes," said Setsuna, "Do you see the silver energy surrounding Usagi-_hime_?"

"Yeah," said Odd, "What's that about?"

"Usagi-_hime_ has tapped into the powers of her final transformation," said Setsuna, "But, due to the enormous powers of said final transformation, I am afraid that our _hime_ will lose herself from that power. After defeating Chaos, our _hime_ may not be our _hime_ anymore."

"I get it," said a worried Jeremie, "Usagi isn't ready to handle that power. Subconsciously, she will turn INTO whoever that final transformation is and will not be our emotional feeling Usagi, right?"

"Yes," said Setsuna.

"And exactly WHO is this final transformation for our _hime_," asked Michiru.

"Sailor Cosmos, the Queen of the Stars," said Setsuna.

The Outers gaped as they heard what Setsuna said. They somewhat remembered Sailor Cosmos as the ultimate form of Usagi who had all of the planetary powers at her disposal. The Code Lyoko gang didn't know what was going on, but they had an inkling feeling that they didn't want to know. As all eleven turned back to the fight at hand, the Code Lyoko gang was surprised to see Usagi using a combined variation of Venus and Mars powers against Chaos. Chaos, on his part, grunted as the combined force of the two planetary powers made contact. Glaring at the glowing Usagi, Chaos started to glow black once more, leaving cracks on the ground where he stood. "H-How can she have OUR planet's powers," asked a surprised Yumi.

"She is finally unconsciously bringing up what Sailor Cosmos can do," said a solemn Hotaru.

"So, Sailor Cosmos has OUR planet's powers," asked Aelita as she saw a Jupiter attack hit Chaos.

"Yes," said Michiru, "As of now, we can't interfere. Bringing up other planetary attacks, we can now assume that Cosmos is in charge of Usagi's body."

"Great," groaned Ulrich, "First Kagai, and now, Cosmos."

"Suck it lover boy," said Haruka, "If Cosmos IS in charge of _koneko_'s body, we will need all the help we can get to make _koneko _come back to the front. If not…"

"If not," finished Hotaru, "We will never see Usagi-_hime_ ever again, for Cosmos will leave all of us to fight other evils across other universes and dimensions, places where WE cannot go."

Ulrich bit his lip hard when he heard that. He just FINALLY got the girl of his dreams and was going to lose her to her final transformation. He really wished he told Usagi his feelings sooner rather than later. Looking around, he could see the sadness waving around his other friends, especially William who hasn't really gotten to know Usagi just yet. It was then Ulrich narrowed his eyes. His thoughts were leading him to giving up, but when has the gang EVER gave up against X.A.N.A.? Looking back at the battle, Ulrich knew that the only way to get Usagi back was to actually do what Michiru suggested NOT to do… and that is to interfere in the battle. Standing up, Ulrich drew his two katanas out and looked fierce. "Uh, buddy," said Odd, "What are you doing?"

"You said so yourself, Pluto," said Ulrich, "That Usagi would fight alone. Yet, you also told me and the Outers a while ago that Usagi would be fighting together with us."

"Yes," said Setsuna slowly.

"Then, let's fight alongside Usagi and remind her that although she's tapping into Cosmos, she's NEVER alone in this fight," said Ulrich.

"I'm with Ulrich," said Odd, "We already promised to be there for Usagi. And, dang nab it, I'm going to be there for my little sister."

"Same as me," said Jeremie, "She may not be my real cousin…"

"Really," asked William who cut off Jeremie.

"But…," said Jeremie who was glaring at William for the interruption, "She's family, and family stays together."

One by one, each Code Lyoko warrior stood up with their unique weapons in hand. They swore to defeat X.A.N.A., and right now, the only one who was defeating that crazy computer virus-turned-Chaos was Usagi herself. They were going to lend a helping hand and show Usagi that together instead of alone, they are stronger in defeating Chaos. The Outers looked at the Code Lyoko warriors and smiled. They too will be giving all they can to defeat Chaos and show Cosmos that Usagi had friends who are willing to fight for her, even if it is with their lives. When they saw Usagi get hit by a black energy orb, courtesy of Chaos, all of them sprang into action. William threw a _**Super Smoke**_ that engulfed Chaos' eyesight while Aelita created _**Energy Fields**_ that surrounded Chaos. When Chaos stepped into one of the fields, Jeremie sprang in with his _**Mercury Icebergs**_, thus freezing Chaos' feet. Usagi, for her part, slowly stopped glowing silver energy around her person as she turned to look at the others. "_M-Minna (everyone)_," questioned Usagi.

"Usa-_liebe (love)_," said Ulrich with a smirk, "Do you know that your eyes are glowing and changing into silver?"

"E-Eh," asked a blushing Usagi.

"_Hime_," said Hotaru, "You were about to become Cosmos when you unconsciously tapped into her."

"O-Oh," murmured Usagi as the glowing silver energy finally dissipated, "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Don't worry, Usa-_liebe_," said Ulrich, "Let's just finish this battle together instead of you being alone, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Usagi with a smile, "Alright."

Chaos growled as he sent black lightning down to his feet and cracked the ice surrounding them. Jeremie gulped just as Michiru sent her _**Neptune Dragon Rise**_. Everyone could see a dragon made out of water being hurled at Chaos who finally broke the ice. The dragon swiftly engulfed Chaos as Aelita sent out her _**Jupiter Lightning Blast**_, thus electrocuting Chaos. Chaos groaned in pain due to the high electricity but wasn't out yet. Gathering dark energy, he sent it in all directions, a similar Galaxia attack once more. The others groaned at the recycled attack as they dodged the energy and sent their own attacks. Yumi's _**Fire Blade**_ wrapped around William's _**Energy Slash**_ that created a fiery wave of energy towards Chaos. Following the combined attack, Haruka sent out her _**Space Sword Blaster**_ that doubled the fiery wave of energy that turned more yellow. Dodging the oncoming wave of energy, Chaos couldn't dodge the combined powers of Hotaru's _**Death Reborn Revolution**_ and Odd's _**Laser Arrows**_. Each attack from each person began to be too much for Chaos as he finally kneeled down and panted. "No," cried out Chaos, "I am all powerful!"

"Yeah right," said Ulrich with a glare, "You aren't that powerful if all of us worked together."

"And, as I said," said Usagi who was glowing silver-pink, "You're reign of terror ends now. Silver Moon Eternal Crystal Power!"

As Usagi called out her attack, the others were surprised to see each of them were glowing their planetary colors. William was surprised as well because he wasn't a Senshi at all, but he was glowing. He was glowing the same color as Yumi's planetary color, though his was more light blue-red color. It was then everyone saw the _Ginzuishou_ come out of Usagi's transformation locket, thus transforming her as her princess outfit. Suddenly, a silver energy ignited and was sent flying towards Chaos. Chaos, who was still putting up a fight, lashed out with his dark/black evil energy. Both energies collided and blinded everyone, except for Usagi and Chaos. When the others blinked, they could see both energies fighting against each other. They could also see that Usagi was struggling. The Outers nodded to each other and surprised the Code Lyoko gang when they called out their planet powers. "Uranus Crystal Power," called Uranus.

"Neptune Crystal Power," called Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power," called Setsuna.

"Saturn Crystal Power," called Hotaru.

"What are they…" questioned William before…

"Look," exclaimed Jeremie, "Genius! They are adding their powers with Usagi's and amplifying her attack against Chaos!"

Indeed, that was what was happening. The Outers, on their part, knew that Usagi would need more power to defeat Chaos. Once they called upon their planet's power, the Code Lyoko gang looked on to see four different colors made a column over the respective Senshi before joining Usagi's magical attack. They could see the silver energy gaining more momentum as it pushed the dark energy Chaos created. But, it wasn't enough power. The Code Lyoko gang turned to each other and nodded their heads. It was time for THEM to add their powers. "Jupiter Lyoko Power," called Aelita.

"Mars Lyoko Power," called Yumi.

"Mercury Lyoko Knight Power," called Jeremie.

"Venus Lyoko Knight Power," called Odd.

"Earthen Moon Lyoko Knight Power," called Ulrich.

William gave a look at Ulrich when Ulrich called his phrase. It was longer than the others, and he DID wonder why. However, it wasn't the time to ask as he closed his eyes and somehow directed whatever energy color he was glowing towards Usagi. It wasn't long that six columns of different colors went over the respective Lyoko warrior before joining Usagi's magical attack. As the energies went into the attack, everyone could see the silver energy overpowering the dark energy and finally engulfing it. Chaos gaped in surprise just as the silver energy reduced the dark one, inching closer and closer to Chaos. They could also hear Chaos yelling how this was impossible just as the silver energy slammed into Chaos and breaking him into tiny pieces before whisking those pieces far away and from each other. As the light dispersed, Ulrich was right by Usagi's side, courtesy of his _**Super Sprint**_, and held her close just as Usagi slumped over in exhaustion. "It's finally over," murmured Usagi.

"Well," said Ulrich to Usagi, "We didn't die."

"No," said Usagi, "But, you forget. This was a sliver of the real Chaos the Outers and I fought before."

"So… Chaos is no more," asked Aelita.

"No," said Hotaru, "X.A.N.A. is no more. Chaos is still out there. Just… in little pieces."

"What," exclaimed the Lyoko warriors.

"Well, we can't really destroy the ultimate evil," said Setsuna, "You need BALANCE in the universe. Chaos is essential for that balance."

"However," said Michiru, "You can cut up Chaos into little pieces and scatter it until the time that it will come back once more."

"Which won't be for a long, LONG time," said Haruka.

The Code Lyoko gang, besides Ulrich who was still holding onto Usagi, sighed as they all collapsed in exhaustion. They went against X.A.N.A., a.k.a. Chaos, just to learn that Chaos could really be destroyed because of this balance that the universe needed. However, they were happy to note that X.A.N.A. was no more, especially Aelita. Aelita fought so much against X.A.N.A. that she wondered if her father saw what she had done. Before Setsuna could use her _**Dark Dome Close**_ once more to open the doorway up again, a set of footsteps were coming towards them. The Lyoko gang groaned as they forced themselves up. Apparently, some… THING… was still alive and was walking towards them. It wasn't long that the said person showed up in all of his glory. Wearing an orange turtleneck shirt that had a white jacket over and pushing glasses up from his nose, the Senshi smiled. They knew that this was what Usagi subconsciously wished for. The Lyoko warriors, however, gaped when they saw who JUST showed up after everything was done. "Franz Hopper," chorused everyone but…

"Daddy," asked Aelita in shock.

* * *

AN: Chaos is finally gone! 8D Yet, it was close to losing Usagi to Cosmos though. Good thing that Ulrich and the others were all there to make sure Usagi knew she wasn't alone, unlike the future Cosmos. =) I hope I did this chapter justice. I am not too great with battle fights and hope this chapter that ended Chaos was a good read. ^^; Yay for Aelita to be getting her daddy back! =D Just like with Usagi who unconsciously wished Luna into a human being in the _**Sailor Moon S: Hearts In Ice**_ movie, Usagi unconsciously used a bit of her energy to get Franz Hopper back to the living! \\(^^)/ Sadly, the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. ㅠㅠ I did have fun writing this fanfic, and I hope you had fun reading it. :) Happy reading and see ya in the next/last chapter of this fanfic! (^^)/


	23. エピローグ: Lyoko Offline & Senshi Leaving?

**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Code Lyoko is created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo and aired as a series the Moon Scoop Group for France 3 in France and by Cartoon Network in North America.

* * *

"Where's Usagi," asked Aelita.

"Her highness and Ulrich are walking around the park near Kadic," said Odd.

"Why do you want to know," asked Jeremie.

"I forgot to thank her for saving my father after everything has happened," said Aelita sheepishly.

"I'm sure she already knows," said Hotaru who popped up behind Odd.

"Gah," yelled out Odd as he jumped, "Don't DO that!"

Hotaru giggled as she successfully scared Odd. Jeremie and Aelita also laughed at Odd's expression. It had been a couple of days after the final battle. Aelita was adjusting to having her father back ever since Usagi unconsciously wished for him to be back. William, Jeremie, Yumi, and Odd were contemplating in finally shutting down the super computer since X.A.N.A. was defeated and Chaos was no more. They also have gotten their goal in wiping out X.A.N.A. once and for all while saving Aelita's father in Lyoko. However, Jeremie and Odd were hesitant in shutting it down. Yumi was all for it though because the danger was finally over, and she wanted to experience normalcy. William was all for it because he didn't have that great of memories with Lyoko, such as being brainwashed and fighting against his friends and love. For now, Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and Hotaru were in the courtyard when Yumi and William came over. "So, who scared Della Robbia," asked William teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah," said Odd, "Laugh it up, Dunbar."

"Will you be shutting down the super computer," asked Hotaru.

"Don't know yet," said Jeremie, "We're still thinking about it."

"Yeah," said William, "Because SOME people couldn't man up and pull the plug when there's NOTHING in Lyoko anymore.

"Well, after you come to a decision, that's when we Senshi will be going back to Japan," said Hotaru nonchalantly.

"WHAT," shouted the five as they stared at Hotaru in shock.

"What," asked Hotaru confused.

"What do you mean that after our decision, you five will be leaving," asked Aelita.

"I could have sworn we told you all of this before," said Hotaru.

The five shook their heads as they stared at Hotaru expectantly. They never once thought about what would happen to their new friends after the decision to shut the supercomputer down. They thought that whether they shut the supercomputer down or not, the Senshi would have stayed in France with them. Who knew that after a huge decision was made that their new friends would leave them after one year? Throughout their thoughts, they heard what Hotaru was explaining. Because the Senshi were only at Kadic to find out what happened to Setsuna's planetary powers and once found out what happened, they would return to Japan. They couldn't leave their home country defenseless if a new enemy came AFTER Chaos. It was then that a solemn Ulrich came up to them. "You okay buddy," asked Odd who saw the saddened Ulrich.

"Not really," said Ulrich.

"Usagi-_hime_ explained what's going on," asked Hotaru who already knew the answer.

"Yeah," said Ulrich who clenched his fist.

"We're sorry about that, Stern," said William.

"Why can't Usagi just stay here… with me," asked Ulrich.

Hotaru sighed. It seems as though Ulrich tuned out on WHY Usagi was going to be leaving with the Outers. She really didn't want to separate the two, but duties called them all back to Japan. As the other Code Lyoko warriors tried to comfort Ulrich, Hotaru silently left the six warriors to venture to where her sadden _hime_ would be. Hotaru sighed once more because it was not intentional for the Outers to make their _hime_ sad. Venturing to their shared dorm, Hotaru opened the door to find Usagi crying silently. "_Hime_," said Hotaru.

"'Taru-chan," whimpered Usagi, "Do we REALLY have to leave?"

"You know as I do," said Hotaru who sat next to the crying Usagi, "That our Senshi duty will not permit us to leave Japan unprotected."

"B-But," stuttered Usagi, "The Lyoko warriors are ALSO Senshi. D-Doesn't that mean t-that the others have to come, too?"

"They were first Code Lyoko warriors," explained Hotaru gently, "Their duty is to protect France."

"This sucks," said Usagi who's tears didn't stop.

Hotaru nodded as she gathered her _hime_ in her arms. She also thought it wasn't fair because she too formed a crush on one of the Lyoko warriors.

_**\- The Next Day: The Factory –**_

"Well, this is it," said Jeremie.

"So, what's our decision, guys," asked Odd.

Ulrich didn't really say anything because he knew that with or without the supercomputer, the Senshi and his love were going to go back to Japan. The others knew that Ulrich was feeling sad. They too were sad that their new friends weren't going to be staying at all. As of now, the Outers and Usagi were all at the airport and flying back to Japan. The five original Senshi weren't even going to stay for the last weeks of the school year before going back to Japan either. Getting back in track, Jeremie asked who were in for shutting down the supercomputer. It was unanimous when EVERYONE raised their hands. Jeremie nodded his head and pulled the lever to finally turn off the computer. Ulrich got up and just left the factory once he saw the supercomputer shut down. "There goes one sad guy," said William.

"Well, I'm sad that our friends are leaving, too," said Aelita.

"It's going to be a miracle to keep Ulrich happy," said Yumi.

"It's probably going to be a long time for either of us to be happy," said Jeremie.

The four nodded at Jeremie's statement just as they saw Ulrich disappear.

_**\- At Kadic Academy –**_

"Ulrich dear," said Sissi, "There you are!"

"Not now, Sissi," said Ulrich, "I'm not in the mood."

"I don't care if you are in the mood, Ulrich dear," said Sissi haughtily, "You are going to be showing this new girl around. Personally, I wouldn't be telling you this, but daddy says that it HAS to be you."

Ulrich groaned as he nodded in acknowledgement. As Ulrich walked away from Sissi, he heard Sissi tell him that he would be meeting the new student at the entrance of the school. He also heard her mumbling about finding Odd to show another new girl around as well. Walking as slowly as he could, Ulrich looked up at the sunny sky. It didn't reflect on what he was really feeling inside. Usagi was long gone and would probably not remember him. She would probably move on to someone much more deserving than him. Clenching his hand into a fist, Ulrich finally arrived at the entrance of the school. "Hello," said a familiar voice that made Ulrich's head snap up at her, "Are you my tour guide?"

"U-Usa-_liebe_," stuttered Ulrich.

"You didn't think I would JUST leave you when we finally have gotten together," teased Usagi as she giggled.

"But, I thought you HAD to leave," said Ulrich.

"I thought so too, but Setsuna did something that let me and ONE guard stay," said Usagi.

"Really," asked Ulrich.

"Didn't you wonder why Sissi would call ME a new girl that YOU have to show around," asked Usagi with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ulrich thought back to what Sissi said when she found him. She looked miffed that there WAS a new girl, two new girls in fact, that she didn't realize that Usagi HAD been at Kadic Academy for the most of the year. He then thought back to what Usagi said about Setsuna doing something to make sure that Usagi stayed at Kadic until the end of the school year instead of abruptly leaving. He also thought back about WHY the Senshi came to France in the first place and widened his eyes. "Setsuna turned back time," asked Ulrich.

"Not quite," said Usagi.

"What do you mean by that," asked Ulrich.

"Well, Setsuna DIDN'T turn back time like how the return-to-the-past function works," said Usagi, "But, she has the power to erase OUR existence from people's minds, leaving us out of their life existence."

"So, essentially," said Ulrich who was processing what Usagi was trying to say, "Setsuna erased you and the other Senshi from the students and teachers' time line, which made everyone besides we Lyoko warriors to forget about you all from school."

"Yup," said Usagi, "Setsuna's planetary element is awesome like that! But, there IS a condition to staying."

"And what's that," asked Ulrich.

"If there is a new enemy, my guard and I will be helping out," said Usagi, "But, you guys can come too! It'll be like a new adventure."

Ulrich laughed as he picked up Usagi and spun her around in happiness. It was kind of out of character for him, but he was too happy. His love was actually going to spend the rest of the school year with him. Usagi giggled as she was picked up by Ulrich. She was glad that the Outers were going to be alright with her staying. As she said to Ulrich, she still had her powers to teleport to whenever the Outers called to inform her if there was a new enemy. She then also thought that the Lyoko warriors would like a new adventure as just Senshi in Japan if that happened, too. "So, who's this guard and do we know him," asked Ulrich as he held Usagi's hand while walking around Kadic Academy.

"Oh, you know her well," said Usagi with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really," asked Ulrich.

"Yup," said Usagi, "You DID say that she and Odd WOULD get together one of these days."

Ulrich blinked before laughing. He DID say that when all four of them were worried about the other Lyoko warriors coming to gain Senshi powers or not. Usagi giggled before pulling Ulrich down for a kiss. Before their lips could meet though, a phone was ringing from Ulrich's pocket. Ulrich groaned because he REALLY wanted to kiss Usagi again. He took his phone out and answered his phone. However, he had to pull back when a shout came out of the other end. "Ulrich," shouted Odd, "Hotaru is back! Is Usagi back too?!"

"Ugh," groaned Ulrich, "Tone it down, Odd, but yes. Usa is back."

"Sorry, but do you know why the both are back and no one remembers them," asked Odd.

"Something that Setsuna's planetary element can do," said Ulrich.

"Oh," said Odd, "Hey! Buddy, the gang and I are going to take Hotaru to the…"

Ulrich, by that time, just closed his phone. He turned to Usagi who was giggling, the light twinkle in her eyes showing her happiness. He didn't care that he just hung up on Odd, but he really wanted to spend as much time as possible with his love. Pulling Usagi close to him, Ulrich finally gave Usagi a kiss that was in the real world, their world. Usagi kissed back and smiled inwardly. 'Now, this is my happy ending,' thought Usagi as she smiled widely at Ulrich after the kiss, 'Thank you, my Senshi, for making me happy once more.'

終わり

* * *

AN: Woohoo~! This fanfic is complete! 8D I hope you all didn't think that Usagi JUST left like that. ㅋㅋ Also, there are HINTS of Hotaru and Odd pairing in this story. Just… I was more focused on Usagi and Ulrich to realize I did that. XD Hotaru and Odd DID spend more time together than Hotaru and Jeremie. =P Anyways, the fanfic is complete, as I said. Thank you reviewers/favorites/followers for reading this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. =) さよなら～! \\(^v^)


End file.
